The King's Flower
by AlbinoWolf37
Summary: When Amaryllis travelled with Alice and Bella to Italy, she was prepared to face vampires and the high chance of death, but she never would've guessed that she was the true mate to the three vampire kings. (This story will only be posted on here for a month longer. If it isn't adopted by then, it will be taken down)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_ This is my first fanfiction. Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

~~~1~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~1

O/C Background:

Amaryllis was created by a cruel vampire who didn't have any abilities of his own. He had spent centuries refining genetics and creating mutants to be tested and bent for his desires. Amaryllis was basically a food bag. She had the best tasting blood that was filling and could increase the strength of the vampires who feasted off of her. Amaryllis was also the strongest creature he had ever created.

The abilities she can access: being able to see the personality outline of anyone in the near vicinity, being able to control water, she has speed and strength that matches a regular vampires, when in combat she can see the immediate next couple moves of her enemy, blocking out powers she's aware of and being able to protect her thoughts,

The abilities she has yet to control: She could make her blood irresistible to any vampire and once they drank they're fill of her blood, she could control them for a limited amount of time. She can conjure water and control other peoples blood. She can become faster and stronger- about the strength of Felix.

She was immune to the venom and was an immortal. The vampire who created Amaryllis, tortured her along with most of his other experiments. After 8 years of it, Amaryllis snapped and destroyed the doctor and all the creatures he made that were loyal to him. There was a group of other experiments banded together to help take down the lab. They were about to kill off the new babies the scientist created, but one in particular caught Amaryllis and a stranger's eyes.

They knew immediately that the young child was theirs along with that they could never kill her. So they took the young girl and left. For years they travelled place to place, fighting against the other scientists out their while trying to keep their oddities a secret from humans. The group decided that Amaryllis was too young to be the leader of the group. She may have looked like an adult, but they all knew how young she truly was.

With a broken heart but a hopeful mind, she travelled to Forks to try and live a normal life. Two older group members acted like her parents that travelled constantly and paid her monthly. She decided to live it up as a human for the few years before she would be allowed to return into the group, but her over protectiveness latched onto Bella Swan. Soon she was back in the world of the supernatural.

~~~~~1~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~1~

In a large dome room there were three elegant black thrones with gold designs. On each throne sat a powerful king. Aro was resided on the middle chair, relaxed with his legs crossed. Every part of the way he looked and acted demonstrated his regal authority. The man's midnight black hair was pulled out of his face and flowed behind his head down just past his shoulders and his chalk skin contrasted with the milky red of his eyes. Aro's gaze held a tinge of insanity that would come from over 3,000 years of existence. There was a hint of a smile on his lips as he waited for Edward to return. He wore a well fitted black suit with a black button up underneath and against his chest laid a dazzling gold Volturi pendant.

To Aro's left rested Marcus who was currently slanted to the left in his chair. His wavy brown hair stopped at his collar bone. Marcus had a constant reserved air about him. After millenniums of dealing with traumatizing loss, weariness spread across every cell of his being. He wore an old fashioned velvet black jacket that hung open to reveal an out of era, almost black, brown shirt. Currently his red eyes were gazing blankly at the wall.

To Aro's right sat the fieriest of the kings, Caius. His platinum blonde hair touched his shoulders. He had his legs crossed, but unlike Aro, Caius seemed rigid and untouchable. Everything about him screamed domination and raw power. He looked to be the youngest of the three, about early 20s. Under his slim black suit was a blood red button up. He had an intricately designed mandarin red scarf around his neck. He too was wearing the Volturi pendant.

When the large double doors finally opened, the most tantalizing scent hit the three king's noses. Their guard member, Jane, walked ahead of a small group of 4 people. They saw Bella hanging onto Edwards arm, but the scent was coming from the human behind them. She was an average height young woman with long wavy brown hair that stopped at her waist. Her skin was only slightly less white than theirs were. She wore a tight fitted golden yellow shirt, and dark blue jeans that flared out at the ends. Underneath the pant legs they could see slightly healed short brown boots with blonde laces.

The kings were perplexed that they felt a pull that beckoned them to be near her. Aro and Caius were most surprised that even Marcus readjusted in his seat to look at her. Since Didyme's death Marcus has never showed much interest in anything around him, but here he was, examining every inch of this girl. Caius was disgusted with himself that his first thought was to go over to her. She was nothing but a pathetic human. Aro was intrigued by his urge. All three of them wished for the woman to pay attention to them, but she seemed to be making an effort to avoid it. Her heart beat was pounding like Bella's but her face betrayed nothing. Her eyes seemed to be surveying the area.

"Sister, sent you out to bring back one, but you come back with 2… and some food. Such a clever girl," their young guard Alec spoke. Jane left the group to go stand by him.

A deceivingly calming voice rang out. "Ah what a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all," Aro said with a dazzling smile. He strode over to Edward as he continued. "Isn't that wonderful. I love a happy ending," Aro pulled Edwards hand out of Bella's to read his thoughts, "Ah, they are so rare." The first few seconds of contact, Aro went through all the memories Edward had that included the woman he was enthralled by. His eyes landed on her form while she stared at the floor.

Her name was Amaryllis Smith. Edward was wary of her when they first met. She seemed to shoot daggers at him across the high school lunch room. Quickly she became possessive of Bella, almost like she knew what he and his family was. What unnerved him more was that he couldn't read her thoughts. It was prickly between them but when Bella was being attacked by James, she came in and fended against him. Edward was impressed from the human's strength and speed.

After the events with James, Amaryllis explained that she has fought vampires before. She admitted that she thought the Cullen's were planning to attack Bella at first so she kept eye on them. When she saw that Bella was being threatened, she came in to protect her friend. Since then Edward could read everyone's growing affection towards her. Now they consider her as a part of their family.

Scenes of her play fighting with them flashed through Aro's eyes and again he was astonished. Her movements were so fluid and planned out. Her strength and speed matched the others. She won about as many times as Edward's brothers, Emmet and Jasper, did. Amaryllis once confided that she loved to fight, especially when she felt antsy.

As much as they all wanted to know, she didn't go into detail about any of her powers or her history. She told them that once she completely trusted them, she would open up about her history. Rosalie was impatient and crude about it, but the others decided to give Amaryllis some space. Recently, before the Cullen's left her, she did share that she had a daughter that was being raised by the daughter's father. She had no idea where they were because it was safer for them. The father of the child told her that because she was a main target of the enemies, she was putting her daughter in danger. The pained expression as she talked about it made Aro uncomfortable for some reason.

Then it flashed to Edward using the same argument to get Amaryllis to leave Forks. They were at her lovely cottage home, just outside the door. Edward told Amaryllis that his family was leaving in order to keep Bella protected and that Amaryllis needed to leave as well. She fought it at first but Edward persisted. Amaryllis had people after her, which put Bella in danger and that she was being selfish by trying to stay. Aro hated Edward in that moment for the look of hurt he saw in her eyes. She then nodded and left.

Aro drank in the rest of Edward's thoughts and turned his attention to Bella. "Her blood appeals to you so much…," he swallowed then glanced at Amaryllis, "…it makes me thirsty." In that moment he tensed as she finally looked back. He felt something powerful shoot through him as he stared into her large different colored eyes. One was a rich hazel with bunches of browns and greens that had some blue hidden underneath. The other held a gorgeous variety of dark browns. Both eyes were framed around long black eyelashes. Against his will, his gaze travelled down to her pout lips- then to her hourglass figure. Her heart was beat became more erratic as she blushed. The pull to go and claim her right then and there alarmed him back into what he was supposed to be doing.

When Aro mentioned that Edward wasn't able to use his ability on Bella or Amaryllis, Marcus slightly tilted his head in concentration. He could see the ties to Bella. Her love with Edward reminded him of his love with Didyme. Not a true mating bond but still extremely powerful. He could see her ties, but with Amaryllis he saw nothing.

Aro knew why Amaryllis was able to block Edward's ability because she had explained her mental block to Edward. She has to focus on the shield and know what she is blocking against in order to defend herself, but Edward was never allowed into her head because she is always guarding her mind. Even if she loses focus, she said Edward would never be able to explore her mind past a certain point. Aro was more so curious about Bella's abilities.

Aro backed away from Edward. "I'd love to see if they are immune to my gifts as well," his attention was on Bella. His voice suddenly changed from wistful to deep and powerful as he continued, "Would you do me the honor?" He was slightly impressed that she froze for only a moment before she hesitantly took his hand. Aro's request didn't leave any room to say no, but he expected her to take longer before stepping to him.

When she took his hand, he closed his eyes to concentrate. No memories came to him. He let her go, letting Bella retreat back to Edward, and repeated the gesture to Amaryllis. She steadily placed her hand into his. Their touch sent a rush of pleasure through him and her proximity made him feel a bit drunk. Aro found himself caressing her small hand with his own. It was strange to know that her delicate hands were capable of doing as much damage as a vampire. Her heartbeat was like a siren call. She gazed into his eyes for only a moment before she veered her attention to the ground. Aro fought with himself to not force her to look back up at him. His eyes travelled down to the crook of her neck.

He found himself imagining what it would feel like to rest his lips there while his hands felt underneath her clothing. The way she'd look as pleasure overcame her. He wanted to hear her moaning his name. Then he'd plunge his teeth into her as he tore off her…he closed his eyes to get the onslaught of filthy desires out of his head. Aro tried to read her thoughts, but couldn't see anything. He decided to try and unnerve her in order to see if he could break her mental wall a bit. Aro pulled her closer which rewarded him with the beautiful sound of her gasp.

"I see nothing, but through Edward's thoughts I couldn't help but admire your skill. You would make an excellent vampire dear. I wonder if… your daughter has such abilities." At the mention of her daughter, Amaryllis's eyes locked with his. In that moment he did hear a thought from her. ' _Fuck you._ ' To his displeasure, she yanked her hand out of his grasp and backed away. He glared for a moment, trying to reel himself back from tearing the arrogant girl limb from limb, before turning away from the group. Aro put his hands up to his lips as if in prayer. After a few steps he stopped and then spoke out.

"I wonder...let us see if they are immune to all our powers shall we Jane?" In that instant Edward yelled out, "No," and tried to get in front of Bella. It pleasured Caius to watch Edward stop in his tracks and start shaking in pain. Aro watched Amaryllis in anticipation, but was displeased to see that she betrayed no emotion. Bella's pleas rang out and caught all their attentions. Aro stopped Jane by just saying her name, and then signaled her to use her power towards the two women.

Jane smirked as her evil eyes landed on Bella. "This might hurt a little." The kings watched Bella prepare for the agony, but it never came. Jane's smirk slowly disintegrated then she turned her concentration onto Amaryllis. In response, Amaryllis formed the same smirk that rested on Jane's lips moments before. Seeing her confidence, Caius became even more infuriated. ' _She dares to be so arrogant against the Volturi_!?' More than Aro, Caius wanted to see that girl turned into a heaping mess before him.

Jane was about to attack but got cut off when Aro laughed and clapped excitedly. "Remarkable. They confound us all. So…. what do we do with you now," he pondered allowed. Although Bella's power was fascinating, it wasn't enough to save her. Amaryllis would most likely become someone similar to Felix if she turned into a vampire, but since she can block out others abilities, he couldn't make her sway to his side. Having power like that in a coven that held several other people with impressive abilities was not acceptable. Along with that Aro was still spiteful that the woman who caught his attention had the gull to think such things toward him. He decided it would be interesting to see her confidence disappear as she was torn to shreds by his guard.

Marcus spoke up in his usual bored tone. "You already know what you are going to do with them Aro." Marcus figured that since he couldn't see what lulled him and his brothers to Amaryllis, there was no point in trying to save her. He chalked it up to her being a blood singer to them. That was not anything special outside of her being a delicacy of a meal. Then Amaryllis locked eyes with him. In the few seconds she gave her attention to him, he was just as transfixed as Aro was. At her gasp he knew she felt something as well. Maybe he would step in before she dies if only to figure out what was happening.

"They know too much. They are a liability," Caius snarled. He was impatient for her to die already. He was sickened that he felt any type of longingness for her. She was a pathetic human trying to stand up against them as if she too were a vampire. Bella was not much better, but the fact her fear is more prominent made her more bearable. It was pleasing yet appalling when the girl plaguing his mind finally looked at him. When she jumped it was almost as if she could see how much he despised her. It was repulsive that he felt his chest tighten under her gaze. He found himself lost in her eyes. If Felix didn't kill her soon, he would go down there to slaughter her himself.

"That's true," Aro responded feigning sadness, "Felix." Edward flipped Bella behind him than pounced on Felix. During the first couple seconds of battle the kings noticed Edward looking at Amaryllis in shock. It confused them because she wasn't doing anything. Then when he returned his attention back to Felix, all the sudden he was able to predict every one of Felix's moves. He was even able to land a couple hits. Aro concluded that Amaryllis must be sharing her thoughts with Edward which meant that one of her abilities was seeing the future to an extent. He thought it was an intriguing idea, and wished to know if he was correct.

The king's eyes landed on Amaryllis when they noticed her crunching her face up in, what looked to be, frustration. She was blushing slightly and her hands were balled up in small fists. When Edward crashed to the floor, the cracking of his skin pulled the woman out of her thoughts. Felix started to rush towards her and Bella. Aro knitted his brows together in confusion when he saw her uncap her water canteen. The kings noted the sudden change in her demeanor. Her eyes held a fiery determination while she let out a breath, calming herself. What happened next caught everyone off guard. She was able to manipulate the water to form a drill around her fist. Amaryllis punched Felix in the face, causing it to crack at the source of impact. He flew backwards several feet holding his face in shock.

When he processed what happened, Felix roared while rushing back towards her. She seemed unbothered by him and instead turned around just in time to face a guard who planned to do a surprise attack. Before Felix could get within an arm's length of her, Edward knocked him sideways. During the battle the king's eyes kept returning to Amaryllis. Aro could not recall meeting a vampire with multiple abilities, let alone a human. He especially never expected a human to use their gifts to such an extent before turning. She had hidden this ability from the Cullens, so how many more powers did she have?

Amaryllis used her ability to shoot icicle shards into Jane's eyes, effectively blinding her before she could attack Edward. At Jane's screech Aro became uncomfortable. The human was handling his best guard better than any vampire he witnessed before. Alec roared in rage throwing every bit of himself into his battle against Amaryllis. He successfully landed several damaging blows, throwing her into the wall. It caused an uneasiness to settle across the three kings but Aro and Caius ignored it. They enjoyed her pain. Caius and Aro grinned in sick triumph thinking the girl was done for, but soon after, she turned the battle in her favor causing another one of his best guards to fall.

Edward was thrown onto the steps leading to the thrones and was now about to have his head ripped off by Felix. Aro glanced at him with anticipation. When Bella's screech drew Amaryllis's attention, the girl seemed to be in complete shock. She was so caught up in her battle with Alec that she had not noticed Edward's situation. In her surprise she let her guards slip which caused Marcus to take an unneeded breath. The moment the girl's walls dropped he saw lovely golden mating ties that connected her to him and his brothers. She was their true mate.

In the next second the girl was constrained. With her arms held to her sides, the water that she controlled lost its power and crashed to the floor. When she was about to be eaten, Marcus stepped in.

"Wait," there was a hint of desperation within Marcus's usual bored tone that drew Aro's attention. He flited over to Marcus and took his hand. Turning back to lock eyes with Amaryllis, Aro found himself at a loss for words. It was good that she was tied to them, because then he could use her power, but he did not want her as a mate. He had created his own mate and she complemented him perfectly. This little minx was 3,000 years too late, even if she was his true other half. What sickened Aro was the idea of sharing her with his brothers. He was not keen on sharing anything, especially a mate. He was certain that Caius would feel the same way about these concerns, for he too was possessive and happy with his wife. Marcus was another situation. Maybe she could pull him out of his depression. If those two fall in love than Marcus might be able convince her to lower her guard so Chelsea could ensure her loyalty to the Volturi. That would be idealistic. Or, she will use her persuasion to pull him away from the Volturi. Than Aro would have to kill her like he did with Didyme.

He found himself examining the girl's body again. Aro couldn't deny his primal attraction to her. In all his years of existence, he never desired a woman as much as he did with her. Maybe they could keep the wives, and just have this girl as means of physical pleasure. Then his mind flashed back to watching her use her powers to blind Jane. Maybe they should kill her.

No, no couldn't do that. Marcus thinks that even in the bonds weakened state, her death would cause endless turmoil on all three kings. Aro decided it will be best to keep her here and change her themselves. He pulled out of his thoughts to retain his focus on Bella.

"How extraordinary. You would risk your life for someone like us- a vampire-a soulless monster?" Aro was impressed with Bella's bold reply. It was a shame Edward didn't plan on changing her, but at this point it would not make much of a difference. His throat was burning with need. He decided he should feed from her himself, otherwise he could lose control any moment and attack the one he was really interested in. Aro was about to attack until he heard the most beautiful whimper.

The three king's eyes turned pitch black with need. There guard had crushed the side of Amaryllis that was already damaged by Alec. She was panting with her head rolling to the side, revealing her neck. The human looked pathetic and vulnerable with her eyes scrunched closed and her hair disheveled. They found it beyond arousing. When she opened her eyes and saw Aro, her cheeks reddened. He was about to break entirely and go get her until Alice's voice rang out.

"Wait! They will become vampires, I've seen it. I'll change them myself." At the woman's words, Amaryllis's head snapped away to stare at her. Confusion written on her features, the girl seemed lost in thought. Aro and the king's eyes returned to their normal color. Aro looked through Alice's thoughts and impressed with the young woman's power of sight.

At first he saw Bella, running through the woods with golden eyes. When she ran past a beam of sunlight, her skin sparkled. Then the scene changed entirely. Amaryllis was covered head to toe in blood that didn't seem to be her own. Her eyes where slightly different shades of red. She held the body of a man who had been mutilated beyond recognition. Amaryllis had a dazzling smile across her face as she let the human drop to the floor. Aro longed to see more of her, but that was the end of the vision. He continued to drink up all of Alice's thoughts greedily. Aro wanted Alice's and Amaryllis's power on his side at all costs.

"Amazing, to see what you have seen." His voice was but a whisper. He pulled away before continuing. "Very well, we shall grant you with a chance to change Bella. It would be most interesting to see the kind of immortal she will become."

"What about Amaryllis?" Aro couldn't help but give a vicious smile at Alice's question. He glanced at Amaryllis who looked at him questioningly.

"After thorough consideration, I believe it would be best for your lovely Amaryllis flower to stay here and be turned by us." Marcus nodded in agreement, while Caius clenched his jaw in frustration.

"Why!? You saw it yourself she will be turned! Please...," Aro cut Alice off with an icy glare. His voice was dripping with malice. "I don't believe I asked your _opinion_ on the matter dear girl. You are _lucky_ that I am being so generous on the matter. Unlike Bella, Amaryllis severely damaged two of my best guard. You don't really believe that her actions will go unpunished do you? We will change her, and after she is one of us, we will decide on the penalty she will receive," his voice returned normal and he smiled once more, "Your family has enough trouble to deal with. Think of it as a kindness that we will are willing to take one of the problems off of your shoulders."

Aro turned his back to the group to look at Marcus and Caius. "Do you agree with my proposal dear brothers?" Caius gave a full grin, already racing through all the different ways he would make that girl break. Marcus sighed slightly but nodded in agreement. He would have to try and keep his sadistic brother's hands off of the girl until their bonds strengthen.

"Wonderful!" Aro giddily replied. He was about to make the necessary orders, until a lovely voice spoke out.

"Can we make a bet?" Aro wasn't expecting that response from Amaryllis. He tilted his head in confusion. "Could you elaborate?"

"If I survive a week here without being turned into a vampire than you let me go back to America…intact." Her voice was shaking slightly. It greatly amused Aro that she added on the last part. Aro thought it was adorable that she wanted to play with him. In his excitement he was already trying to work out what she had up her sleeve. He loved games as much as he loved winning.

"She is making a bet she cannot win," Caius spoke through an evil smirk. He thought she was either over confident in her abilities, or she truly was an idiot. Either way, at least he could shove it in her face when she loses. Marcus was disappointed that she was trying to rush her demise like this. He was planning to protect her from his brothers till they warmed up to girl, but now Marcus's hands were tied.

"Really?" Amaryllis's tone grew a bit more confident, "Than let's up the stakes. If I survive 3 days without changing into a vampire, than not only will you let me go, but you will also consider me a part of the supernatural realm. That way any relationships I have with vampires will not be against your rules. Along with that I ask to be unbothered by anyone in the Volturi for the rest of my life."

Aro's smile widened. "Alright, we will comply with your terms if you win, but what will we get if you lose?"

Nervousness flooded her voice. "What do you want?" Aro's eyes glinted with madness.

"Why of course we want _you_. If we win, you will lower your shields so Chelsea can tie your loyalty to us. You will never leave the Volturi for the rest of eternity and will do _whatever_ we ask without question. Do we have a deal my flower?" She just made things so much easier for him. If he could get her to willingly put down her shields, there would be no question of her being theirs. The idea of him having Amaryllis obeying any idea that came to his head was enticing. At his words he sensed something he wasn't prepared for. Her arousal. It was very faint, but the three kings picked up on it immediately. Apparently the idea of her being theirs was an enticing thought to her as well. Marcus was slightly gripping the sides of his chair, while Caius looked ready to pounce. She was blushing and only managed a nod in response with her eyes on the floor.

Aro moved closer and held her head up. He bent so close that they were almost kissing. "A nod does not suffice. Tell me we have a deal."

"We have a d…deal." He caused her to stutter and completely flush. His eyes went black and the fire in his throat grew from a burn to a raging inferno. She smelled so heavenly that venom was practically pouring in his mouth. It took everything in Aro's power to back away.

"Go now…" He managed to make out. "Make your preparations. Felix escort them out, then show Amaryllis to her room."

"Let us be done with this. Heidi will be arriving any moment." Marcus rose from his chair. He gave a faint smile while bowing a little. "Thank you, for your visit."

"To return the favor, I would advise that you follow through on your promise soon. We do not offer second chances." Caius's voice bit into the air as he watched Amaryllis pick up her discarded backpack.

The three kings watched as the group left. Alec had mostly restored and was over by Jane who was still blind. Feeding should help accelerate their healing. Aro didn't need to read their thoughts to know how much they craved revenge. They all waited for Heidi to come with their meal a bit impatiently. When the doors opened and Heidi came in alone, Caius and Aro were ready to lose it.

"Where is our meal?" Aro's gleeful tone was anxious and his eyes promised death.

She looked a bit uncomfortable. "I was bringing them in, but a weakened human fainted into the crowd. She drew their attention and caused a lot of them to start questioning where they were. Since we were closer to the doors than here we couldn't chance killing them…. The humans are gone." Aro let out a threatening growl, than went over to grab Heidi's hand. Just as he thought, it was Amaryllis. A pit of fire would be too good of a death for her.

Caius was just as furious. "We should've killed her! You show her consideration and how does that grotesque, arrogant, ungrateful thing respond?! By waltzing away with our food!" He started to spout orders for the guards in the room to retrieve her when Felix came in.

"The girl didn't run off. She's in the room now."

Caius and Aro were about to rush to her, but Marcus's voice halted them. "Do not attack her."

"She blatantly disrespected us after our generosity," Caius spat out.

"We will eat some of the staff and calm ourselves before we see her. If you kill Amaryllis, you will forever regret it."

"Why!? So far my only regret is not killing her as soon as she walked through the door!"

Marcus sighed at his brother's outbursts. "She is our true mate."

Caius was stunned to silence.

"Even so brother, she needs to be punished for her actions," Aro snarled.

"Than do so another way," Marcus returned Aro's threatening eyes with a gaze just as intense. With a deep growl Aro yelled at the guards to grab some of the human staff. Within moments a group of lowly workers came in the room. Their heart beats pounding as they looked around nervously. "I want to inform you all that the reason for your deaths today is not due to anything you did. It is all thanks to an arrogant human who stole away our meal," Aro's strained voice rang out.

Before panic could fully settle in all three kings pounced on the nearest victims, drinking them dry. They each longingly imagined that the victim they held to them was Amaryllis. Once the kings and the guards had their fill, Aro returned to his throne, his dark mind working on what to do with his supposed "mate".


	2. Chapter 2

Amaryllis's P.O.V

Well, I'm fucked. I hit my head against the wall, the rhythmic thumping doing little to soothe me. Unwanted memories of what just happened slammed into my face. I made a bet with the devil. Even worse was the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about how attracted I was to him and the other two kings. Never had I really found anyone appealing to me. Okay, I had a slight crush on Carlisle and Jasper, but that's it. All I needed was mister dildo and my imagination. I swore to myself that it was best for me to stay single. With all my baggage, it would be hard for me to let anyone in, not to mention the fact that I would be a possessive monster of a girlfriend. Yet the whole time in the throne room I wanted to be near them. Each time I made eye contact with any of the three, a jolt of tingly warmth radiated through me. It was confusing.

With a groan I turned to the queen sized bed and plopped down on the silk burgundy sheets. They were monsters. The worst possible people for me to find attractive. Their personalities were atrocious- Aro was manipulative, sadistic, and power hungry- Caius was an endless vat of rage who was also cruel- then there was Marcus who I hated because I felt sorry for him. The fact that emptiness and apathy were his main traits was devastating. He must've lost someone dear to him. It was bothersome that when I made eye contact with him, I had an undesirable urge to hold him. I know he is not much better than Aro and Caius. Marcus held no respect for human life. The man probably did a lot of things that would make even my stomach churn. So why was I so attracted!? Last time I checked, I hated power hungry assholes. Worst part about it is that they most likely know about my attraction since all their senses are heightened. I sighed. At least they will just chunk me in with all the other human women they are around. That was oddly comforting yet disheartening to consider that I was just one of many.

I laid on the fancy bed for what felt like hours- the pain from battle subsiding. Most of my injuries are nothing but bruises now, except for the side that guard crushed. Those ribs were already cracked thanks to that overprotective brother so when that piece of shit guard used all his force, it successfully shattered them. Right now they are back in one piece but they are fragile. One human powered punch could break them all over again. I needed food soon here to help with my energy.

It was odd to me that I was this weakened. That wasn't the full extent of my power and I was only using it for about 30 minutes. Usually I can last longer. Ha ha, that's what he said. I think it had something to do with the kings. During the battle I felt normal…until I tried to use my powers to attack Aro. Not only was I unable to attack him, but in trying, most of my energy was sapped away. There was some snacks in my backpack, but after what I did, I felt uncomfortable eating before being told to.

With another groan I cover my face in my hands. I "accidentally" fainted into the crowd of tourists in hopes to save them. I couldn't just let them walk in there to be slaughtered….well I might have until I saw a girl that looked eerily similar to my own daughter. I couldn't explain that to the kings- they wouldn't understand. If anything, Aro would hunt that girl down to make me watch her die. I guess I could just say it was an accident. My side really did hurt and emotionally and physically I was spent.

When I first arrived in the room, I was a nervous wreck. I thought for sure they would come bursting in to beat the shit out of me. It honestly worries me more that they are waiting. They had 3,000 years to perfect torture in every sense of the term. Having them reacting on impulse was most likely better than letting them plan.

I move so that I'm sitting on the edge of the bed. I needed an escape strategy. It was doubtful Aro would keep his promise after he finds out that I just can't turn into a vampire. He probably will come to the conclusion that the reason I made the bet was because I could control my blood to push out the venom. He's smart, he'd figure if I can control water, I could most likely control blood as well. He wouldn't even consider the possibility that I was just immune. I planned on confirming that idea until the end of day three. Then I'll let it in and pretend to react to it. Hopefully during my "transformation" they will leave me mostly unguarded be so I can escape.

Looking at my backpack I shook my head in frustration. This was far from a full proof plan. It'll be exhausting to use my power to any extent after what happened, especially if I don't get any food. If I fail than they would try to kill me. I'll then either escape and have yet another enemy to look out for, or I'll die. I squeezed my eyes shut and inhaled deeply. I can't let myself die before I kill all those damn scientists. I'm still the main leader of my group, and they need me. My _daughter_ needs me. A firm knock on my door pulled me into the present. I sat there frozen with my eyes widening in fear. The mahogany slab of wood opened to reveal the three kings.


	3. Chapter 3

Their beauty and grace was hard to ignore as they came in. Aro had on a look of concern as he strolled over to me. "Are you feeling ill child? I heard you fainted earlier." I might have believed he was actually worried, but his concern didn't reach his eyes. He used one hand to lift up my chin so I was forced to look at his gorgeous face.

"I'm just spent is all," I cursed myself mentally for blushing, "Usually I don't faint so soon after using my abilities, but I haven't eaten since before the trip to Italy and I haven't been getting much sleep lately. If I eat, I will be fine." I didn't want to admit that I had tried to kill Aro. If he wasn't consciously aware of what happened, it would be a nail in the coffin to admit that apparently my powers don't work on him.

"But what of your injuries?" Aro knelt down with one hand on the bed while the other gently grazed my worst wound. I winced slightly in response. My legs tensed together and it became hard to breath. He smelled so heavenly. His body had mine trapped and I couldn't stop my eyes from resting on his lips. Every thought I had was flying away from me, being replaced by dark desires.

"They are healed now, except for the one you touched. That should heal overnight."

"Extraordinary," he whispered, "You heal faster than humans can. Tell me, does food speed up the healing process for you?"

"Y…yes."

With that, he used his vampire speed to stand up, leaving nothing but the breeze as a reminder of how close he was. "Very interesting. You see, that aspect it is the same for vampires. After what you did to my dear guards, they needed the energy to help heal their wounds, but because of your little dizzy spell, their meal had to be postponed." His last sentence had a bit of bite to it that worried me.

"I'm sorry about that." In return he clasped his hand and sighed. "It's alright dear, we only had to wait a few moments after for our food. Though… now we have to scramble to replace all the human staff we lost." He was searching my face for a response but I didn't feel like pretending to be shocked. His eyes hardened but his tone stayed pleasant. "You don't seem to be surprised by the news."

"I'm not. I figured you would find your meal elsewhere. I'm sorry that it was your staff. I didn't mean for the inconvenience." At least those humans knew what they were getting into I added in thought.

His lips turned to a fake smile. "No need to apologize young one. You didn't mean to take our food did you?"

"No." Instantly I was yanked of the bed and thrown to the ground. I slid till my back hit the wall of the room. Looking up I saw Caius in all his spiteful anger. He was godlike in his power and beauty. Marcus was in front of me as still as a statue and Aro was in the same spot. His evil smile seemed much more genuine now.

"She's LYING! She feigned sickness until the tourists were at the front door, than she acted perfectly healthy!" His face was contorted with anger. Those red eyes glared at me with so much hate and disgust. Although he always seems to have that look towards me, I don't think I'll ever get used to how terrifying and arousing…wait what? Oh my god do I like that I piss him off?! They have to have a power or something that Alice didn't tell me about that turns me into a horn dog. I'll ignore how attractive he is. At this point all I know is that if he tries to attack me again I'm going to beat the hell right out of that stunning face of his.

"Now, now brother, I'm sure she has an explanation for her sudden change in demeanor. Right dear?" Aro looked at me expectantly. My ribs were nearly broken again at the impact of being flung to the floor. I was pissed at Caius for that, but I did everything I could to keep my voice calm and steady.

"I'm not lying. I truly did not mean to faint. As you most likely saw for yourself, Aro, one of the gentlemen in the tour picked me up and carried me with them. That gave me enough time to regain my energy." My explanation was cut off by Caius, which damn near got him a fist to the nose.

"You will address us as Lord or Master you vile girl." I had to keep my eyes on Aro in order to keep me from sassing off to Caius.

"As for my sudden change in demeanor, it was an _act_. If I didn't pretend to make a full recovery they would have carried me off with them. I couldn't let them do that. I would've _hated_ for you to think I was trying to run away," I moved my attention from Aro to Caius, "And for you information _master_ Caius, I had nearly passed out on the way to my room. If it went unnoticed it was purely because your guard, Felix, was dragging me there by the arm like a doll."

"LAIR! You're just a fool who tried to get us back because you didn't like your sentencing!" I was about to get up and give Caius a piece of my mind… and my fists, until Marcus spoke up.

"I believe she is telling the truth." His soft monotone voice calmed me almost instantly.

After a couple moments of silence Aro spoke. "Hmm, well since we can't know for sure what her intentions were, we will punish her. I feel a fair punishment for now would be to deny her food, like she did to us, during her time here. Can we agree on that?"

Caius opened is his mouth in what seemed to be a protest, but then clenched his jaw closed while giving a slight nod. Marcus nodded and Aro clasped his hands together. "Wonderful!" Aro was giddy like a child. He and Caius walked to the door, but Marcus stayed in front of me.

He turned and offered me a hand. If it were the other two, I would've slapped their hand away, but damn it I just couldn't with him. I wasn't really hurt that badly, but I let him help me up. I stood there, with my hand in his, mesmerized. His sorrowful features were stunning. They each could be gods I swear. Marcus's touch was so comforting that I found myself fighting the urge to hug him. His large hands gently held on to mine as we gazed into each other's eyes. Then, all too soon he released me to walk over to the door. His brothers were giving him a glare which I figured was because Marcus was being nice to the oh so terrible human.

"One of our staff will come in shortly with a change of clothing. Do feel free to make yourself at home," Aro gleefully flitted away with his brothers close behind after his statement. Shaking my head I walked into the extravagant bathroom to take a long shower. There were lovely smelling soaps and shampoos provided. No food would be a problem. Pretty soon here I really will start passing out randomly. After the shower I wrapped myself in the super soft black towel and walked into the bedroom. On the bed was all the bathroom stuff I would need, along with a handful of neatly laid out lace panties. There were different shades of reds, but most were pitch black. Apparently they didn't have regular underwear here.

Picking up the brush I started to untangle my hair while walking to the large darkly stained armoire. When I opened it I saw several pairs of fancy dresses. Just like everything else, they seemed far too nice for me to be around, let alone wear.

Looking at the tags I noted that each pair had a size small or medium. On the end to the right was a silk pair of burgundy pajamas. I took out and put on the medium button up shirt than put on the black underwear. Usually I prefer to sleep naked, but I don't feel very comfortable doing so in a place full of enemies. Especially if the kings are going to make visits…

I turned off the lights and crawled into bed, placing the pants under the covers next to me. Everything was so soft and luxurious, but I found it difficult to relax. After several hours of tossing and turning, I finally slipped into a restless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

I was expecting day one to be filled with beatings or something, but nothing happened. I spent the day locked in my room trying not to focus on my gnawing hunger. I doodled on a note pad that was in the nightstand, while singing random songs I knew. After several pages of abstract art, I ended up drawing a half abstract Aro. There were hints of whimsical patterns, but most were rigid designs. In the foreground there large gears that framed him. It seemed to represent him enough, but his knowing smirk and insane gaze wasn't nearly as breathtaking. By the time I finished the piece, it was well into the night so I put it underneath the other doodles than went to sleep.

Day two was mostly full of the same thing until about midday. A soft knock on the door drew my attention. After a couple seconds a model looking woman walked in. She was wearing a tight red, strapless dress that showed off her breasts and legs. Her long black hair was pinned to her head with curls coming down around one side of her shoulder. She had the typical model build. Her black heals gave her a couple inches on me. Looking at me up and down, she made a slightly disapproving face. My hair was brushed but I never bothered changing since night one. I gave her a scowl. She should just count her blessings that I was wearing the pants right now, or she would've fainted from revulsion.

"You have 10 minutes to dress appropriately," she muttered.

I disliked her as soon as she waltzed in. She was a naïve human who thought she could get immortality just because she's pretty. Superiority was a key trait of hers which wasn't surprising. "Where am I going?"

"You will see." She rolled her eyes at me impatiently.

"Who will I be seeing?" I cut her off before she could make snarky replay. "I swear to God if you don't give a straight answer, I'll smack all that pretty makeup off your face." I was in no mood to freaking deal with this right now. I've actually fainted once yesterday which was embarrassing, even if no one saw, I'm antsy from being cooped up in a room for so long, and I'm nervous about what lies in store. Although I probably looked like hell, my threat seemed to get through to her.

Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "You will be seeing Master Marcus."

I nodded then went to the bathroom to freshen up. Marcus might be offended by my clothing, but I felt that he would understand. Walking out, I put on the fluffy slippers and stared her down. "Ready."

"That is not proper attire," she scoffed.

"Did he specifically say what I needed to wear?"

"…No."

"Didn't think so. I don't want to put on a dress right now because I feel clammy and gross, and don't even mention those heals. I'm ready to pass out already so I don't need the added worry of breaking an ankle." At that she put her hands on her hips than shook her head.

"Fine, don't look your best for him. I hope you realize how disrespectful you are." She turned and walked out with a fast pace. It was hard to keep up. The edges of my vision started blacking out here and there so I slowed down. Noticing that she was losing me she sighed impatiently, but matched my pace.

"I heard about you having these fainting spells. You've gone without food what, two days? No one passes out because of that. You caused a lot of hard workers here to die because of your prima donna tendencies," She shot me a dirty look that successfully got under my skin.

"Pity you weren't one of them, but it makes sense for you to be spared since only hard workers died." She was ready to "lay down the law" on me but I cut her off. "Can't we just walk in silence? I have a headache." I ignored her venomous glare and continued to follow as she worked her way through the maze like halls. After what felt like hours of tense silence, she stopped abruptly.

"Go to the end of the hall then go right- it's the third door down. May I just say that you deserve whatever cruel thing they have in store for you?" To her annoyance I just shrugged while shuffling away.

When I turned to the long hallway I saw a blood red door with a well-designed 'C' marked on it. Dear God are these the king's bedrooms? I wasn't expecting Marcus to be the one to rape and kill me. Honestly it seemed odd to think of any them having a sexual attraction to me. I mean hello? I'm not society's vision of beauty by any means. Not like their human workers. After a while of trudging down the hallway, I stop to brace myself against a wall. Ugh, why the hell did Marcus's room have to be at the end of this mile long nightmare!? It was getting really difficult to stay up, I felt like I was being rocked by waves of water.

Not too far away from me, a black door with a golden designed 'A' swung open and out came the awe inspiring Aro. He turned to me and gave a large excited grin.

"Ah, if it isn't our lovely flower Amaryllis! I thought it smelled delicious around here. Oh dear are you okay?" My eyes drank him in while I held my breath. He wore only a black button up and slacks that highlighted his nearly translucent skin. His smile widened.

"See something you like?" He chuckled when he saw that he rattled me.

"I was summoned by Marcus," I said ignoring his question.

Aro frowned slightly. "Too bad. I was hoping to be the first to get you alone. Ah well…" he backed away and offered his arm, "… let me escort you to my brother at the very least my dearest." I froze for a moment which seemed to displease him. His voice held edge and his eyes gave a deadly warning. "Will you reject my help? When Marcus offered his hand, you were more than willing to take it, and at that point you weren't near fainting," after a moment of me not responding he continued, "Ah, I get it. He's your favorite. Maybe you're going to offer to warm his bed in exchange for a meal? I didn't expect you…" Before he could finish, I took his arm and leaned my weight against him.

"What is it with everyone grating on my nerves today?" I shake my head in frustration as we started walking. "I only paused because I expected you would prefer to stand back and watch me struggle down the hall. Now I see that it would make more sense for you to offer help. Adds to my embarrassment." At my outburst, his mood drastically lightened, which made my frown deepen. "I don't know what you're so happy about. I'm not going to be a lot of fun to murder if I pass out every five seconds."

Now he was laughing! At first I shot daggers at him, but his smile seemed so genuine in that moment that I was dumbstruck. It was hard to stay mad at that. "By the way, if I was planning on seducing him, I wouldn't have worn the pants with the shirt," I half-heartedly argued.

"Oh, I don't believe I would've let you get passed my room if you were dressed like that." I tried very hard to not show how his words affected me, but I felt him tense slightly.

"I'm doubtful that you mean that _Master_ Aro." A low growl came from him, which got me even more aroused. "Darling, it has taken every ounce of my power to not throw you on my bed. Your _scent_ is intoxicating." I looked up at him, blushing in mortification that he knew what he was doing to me. He glanced down at me sideways before looking forwards. His pitch black eyes got me in ways I cared to not admit. It was a seductive fantasy for any of the three of them to crave me.

Thankfully we reached Marcus's midnight blue door. The golden 'M' glinted as it opened. There stood Marcus in an old fashioned puffy black V neck shirt and pants. He glared at Aro, who responded with a bright smile.

"I told you to leave her alone," his uninterested tone was tinged with anger.

"Well I couldn't just let her walk this hallway by herself. Look at her! The poor thing can barely stand on her own two feet." I rolled my eyes.

"King Aro everyone- the hero of the century," I muttered making Aro chuckle.

"I don't believe I've ever been described as a hero. How sweet of you to view me as such my dear."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Isn't she immaculate? Even when she's weak, the girl still has so much fire." Aro is making leaps and bounds on my shit list. He turned to me, black eyes glinting with masterful schemes. "Ah well, it was a pleasure to talk to you Amaryllis. In these past few moments, you have changed my upcoming plans for your punishment drastically. Your right, my dearest, about you needing to eat. I don't want you to pass out on me so soon." I widened my eyes as his words fully sank in. He tilted my head to the side and then bent down to peck my cheek. Than he gave Marcus a look and flited away, leaving me breathless and concerned.

"I apologize. I should have been the one to escort you." Marcus offered me his arm and we walked inside. I understood why the doors were so far apart now. His "room" was basically a decent sized ranch style house. He led me to one of the large couches that sat across the roaring fireplace. I saw a couple entrances leading to other sections of the place which I was curious to explore. I found myself wanting to know more about this man. Once he sat me down, he moved to the couch opposite me. In the middle of us was a large carved coffee table that held a red stained leather book. It looked to be centuries old. He crossed his legs and sat straight up looking at the book in front of us. Awkwardness grew as minutes ticked by. The room sort of had that romantic level of lighting that I've seen in restaurants. I loved that dim atmosphere usually, but right now I wanted the sun's light to wash over the room so I could see everything.

The antsy feelings from earlier has at least doubled since sitting down. Am I supposed to say something? He seemed uncomfortable. His eyes kept travelling to the book. "You can read if you'd like. I mean, you don't need me to tell you that obviously. I just mean that I won't be offended if you…read." God shoot me before I keep rambling. He didn't say anything, but he did pick up the book. I watched him as he lazily started reading page after page. Looking towards the fireplace I noticed something that took my breath away.

On the wall above the pit of fire, was an enchanting Goddess of a woman. She had long black hair, old fashioned clothing that hung off her delicate curves, wide red eyes, and full lips that framed a joyous smile. My mouth gaped open at how marvelous she was. She looked so happy.

"Didyme was her name."

"What happened to her?" I whispered.

"She was murdered," his usual tone held a sorrow that broke me down. My heart was bleeding for this man. She was the reason he is this shell of a person, this nothingness drifting through life.

"Who killed her?" I couldn't completely stop my words from having an edge to them.

He seemed a bit shocked. Putting his book on his lap he regarded me carefully. "I don't know."

"When did she die?"

"Over 2,000 years ago."

He looked so pitiful. Why the hell do I care so much for him? "You've been waiting for death, haven't you?" I whispered. My eyes searched his but all I could see was an empty man. Instantly he was in front of me, wiping away tears that I didn't realize fell.

"Why do you weep child?"

I could barely contain a sob. I hated myself for being so open in front of a stranger. "I can see how empty you are with loss. I…don't know why but I want to see you happy. I don't know how you have managed through life like this for so long." He sat down on the couch and pulled me to his lap. He cradled me, but I didn't let myself choke up again. Gently, he nuzzled himself into my hair.

""Have you ever lost someone?"

I leaned back to look him in the eyes. "Yes, I have lost several in battle…" glancing away I sighed, "…but I still have my reason for living."

"Your daughter," he tested.

I smiled. "Yes, she is my everything. I thought I lost her once. Her father rushed to me and told me she disappeared, but there was a lot of her own blood on the floor. In that moment everything seemed to move forward but me. My friends and enemies were still fighting, while I just sat there on the ground. Then I snapped. Nothing mattered more than torturing the ones responsible. I was about to kill everything in sight, until I felt her small hand grasp my own. Her beautiful face was bruised and there was a gash in her head, but she told me she was okay," tearing up again I shook my head slightly, "Good thing for them that she came back to me, otherwise they would still be suffering- now and forever."

Marcus's hands absent-mindedly caressed my back. I felt so relaxed and comfortable with him. The logical part of my brain was chastising me for opening up to him like this but it felt so right. I was so confused. Why was I acting like this? I don't usually share this stuff. Second prominent question is why the hell is one of the three kings treating me like this?

"If she did die, do you think you end up like me?" I tilted my head at his question, and considered it seriously. After a couple minutes I responded.

"No, I don't believe I would end up like you. I wouldn't ever move on fully from losing her and for a long time I would feel apathetic towards everything, but I couldn't stay that way for as long as you. My daughter would want me to be happy," I chuckled slightly, "I can just picture her wagging her little finger at me as a spirit, telling me to stop being so mopey. As difficult as it would be, I would make myself feel again…for her."

I blushed as he gave me a tiny smile. "You are stronger than me. Didyme would've like you." Well considering I was currently on her husband's lap, I sincerely doubted his statement, but I didn't voice that thought allowed.

"What was she like?" His eyes seemed to light up slightly at my question.

"She had the ability to make those around her happy. She loved exploring and meeting new people. During her time alive, everyone that knew her, loved her." I smiled a bit. That sounds like someone who would be perfect for him.

"What is your daughter like?"

"She has boundless energy and loves trying new things. She's quite a handful sometimes. Her abilities make it real easy for her to be a trouble maker. She is bold, and isn't afraid to speak her mind," I gave a full grin as countless memories flooded my mind. "I'm proud that she got her father's fun loving side. Although I enjoy a party here and there, I'm more of a wall flower myself. He was always the one that brought the fun to the group. She's the same way."

His body tensed. "Sounds like you love him." I stared at him confused. Was he jealous?

"Yes, of course I love him," his grip tightened and he narrowed his eyes. I don't understand his frustration, but I wanted nothing more than to calm him down. "I don't love him like that! We raised her and went through a lot together, but I never felt any romantic feelings towards him. That whole situation is…complicated."

Oh my God, I needed to shut up before I gush about everything. What the hell is wrong with me? "Can you please read to me?"

He looked ready to say something, but thankfully thought against it. Still cradling me, Marcus bent over to pick up the discarded book. "You can read in whatever language you're comfortable with. I just want to hear you speak." I was embarrassed at that admittance but his small smile was worth it. Time seemed to slow as his soothing voice wrapped around words I couldn't understand. I decided to conclude that the reason for everything that had just happened was because I was in a weakened state.

I nearly fell asleep when I felt a tug at my heart. It made me feel sick. I moved my gaze back up at the gorgeous woman that I could never compare too with a question on my tongue.

"Are Caius and Aro married?"

"Yes."

"They love their wives?"

"…Yes."

And now I felt like the biggest fucking idiot on the planet. Of course they were married, and of course they loved them. If I had eaten before, I might've been throwing up right now. A fire went through the back of my neck, burning my mind. Their wives were probably just as perfect for them as Didyme was for Marcus. How could I have any notion that any of them desired me? Even if they did, I was just a passing fancy. No. Any farfetched fantasy I had about them before, was demolished now. I wanted to be obsessed over and required a type of loyalty that was unachievable. They would never want me like that, even if they did, they have wives. I bet that they are just as beautiful as the one in the painting too.

I struggled out of his grasp and plopped to the other end of the couch. My head was swimming. Damnit I need something to eat. He tried to hold on to my shoulder, but I shrugged him off. I couldn't stay awake any longer. My last thought was a curse to myself for passing out.


	5. Chapter 5

When I awoke, I was back in my room under the covers. I yawned and did my cat stretches. I really hoped that what happened with Marcus was just a bad dream or hallucination.

"She's awake," I heard a female voice say on the other side of my door.

"About time. She's been out for hours," another female voice scrutinized.

I rolled over to look at the clock. It was 8pm. I laid there, wallowing in a bunch of emotions for a good thirty minutes before the door opened.

"I'm glad you're awake. You had my poor brother worried." God damn it, it wasn't a dream. I glowered at the ceiling and sighed.

"Don't you have to rule the vampire race or something almighty King Aro? Why do you have to keep bothering me?" My chest rumbled unhappily when he chuckled.

"Most would be flattered that I _bothered_ to see them. I guess I could leave, but I'd be taking the food with me," he smirked when I lazily sat up. Behind him was a middle aged man pushing a cart with trays of food. I groaned as the hunger pains spiked.

"I see we are at an understanding. Come in Cade."

The man went in and pushed the cart to me. He removed the tops of the dished to reveal a bunch of mouthwatering meals.

"We didn't know what you liked so I had the cooks make you a bunch to choose from."

My eyes were brimming with tears of joy as I started digging in. I ate a steak, green beans, some type of casserole, some type of Italian dish, and a cheesecake before I paused. Already I felt my old self returning.

"Thank you. I don't know why you had to be here for me to get food though." I looked from Aro to the cook and blushed slightly. Cade had his mouth hung open, looking at how much I devoured.

Aro was standing next to the wall across from me. "The food was my gift to you. If you reject me than, by extension, you reject my present." He turned his attention to the cook. "Take the cart away please, thank you." Cade nodded and rushed out pushing the cart with him.

I couldn't help but smile. "Well thank you for _gifting_ me with the food and your presence. I don't even care if that stuff was poisoned, it was so freaking good. Seriously, if I get out of here I'm going to hire your cooking staff away from you." He chuckled than flited in front of me, making me sigh. Apparently in his long life he never heard the term "personal space." His closeness made it so difficult to think.

"Your welcome, but I would never try to poison you my flower. There are so many other, more enjoyable, ways to kill you." I repressed a shudder at his words. He lips rested on my forehead for a moment, before he flitted over to the armoire. His lips felt so good. Dang it, stop that train of thought right now. This guy is a manipulative asshole who is freaking married.

Aro opened the doors and pulled out two identical dresses and then picked out some red heels that laced up in the middle.

"We going for a night out on the town? That would be perfect. I hate being cooped up here."

"I'm sorry dear, but no. This is what I want you to wear tomorrow." He put the shoes by my bed and separated the clothes he chose from the others. Before leaving the room he turned back to show me his most devious smile yet. "I believe I figured out what you little plan is. I do hope that you try it. Killing you is going to be so exciting." Than he was gone.

I'm glad he left so I didn't have to hide my smirk. Aro most likely came to the conclusion that I thought he would. He believed he figured me out. Too bad I won't see his face when he finds out how wrong he is. Oh how marvelous it feels to trick an ancient mastermind. Although I was happy about that, there was an uncomfortable feeling blooming in my chest.

He was planning something awful. They wanted me broken down. I just hope that they were sparring most of the physical torture till after I'm "turned." I tried to go back to sleep, but my mind was busy imagining all the worst ways they would hurt me. With an aggravated groan I turned on my lamp. Looking over at the notepad, I noticed that none of my doodles were there. Panic rushed over me as I started going through everything to try and find them. They're freaking gone! Oh God, who took it? I buried my face in my hands at the thought of Aro looking at my drawing of him. I knew I should've torn that piece up!

Okay, okay I needed to calm down. All my energy will be needed tomorrow. After a couple breathing exercises, I started to doodle. When I finally relaxed, I laid back down and drifted off.

I woke up pretty late in the morning at around 11am. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a long bath. After I took a few human minutes to freshen up. When I finished, I went to the armoire to put on the medium sized version of the dress Aro picked. I went to look in the mirror and noticed how it accentuated my breasts and figure. The strapless mahogany dress hugged my breasts, dipping down in between them very slightly to show more cleavage. The fabric embraced my waist and then fanned out around the hips, stopping above mid-thigh. Although I was pretty insecure of myself, I half to admit I don't look terrible. I put on some eyeliner then sat on the bed.

Minutes turned to hours. Drawing was no longer a comfort so now I just resorted to pacing around the room. I felt slightly claustrophobic and extremely antsy. It was about 7pm when someone finally came in. It was another human woman. She had gorgeous mocha colored skin. Her brown curly hair was done up in a complex bun with only a few strands loose to frame her beautiful face. She wore a revealing bright red dress and tall black heels. I looked at her personality and got a bit depressed. The woman was kind, whimsical, and a daydreamer. She probably loved the idea of becoming something from her fantasies- to the point of risking her life for it.

"Hello Miss Smith, I'm Fiona. The masters would like to see you now." Her beautiful features contorted to a look of empathy. I nodded and put on the heels Aro chose. As we strode down the halls I found myself trying to strike up conversation with Fiona. It was comforting to keep my mind off of what was coming. Fiona said it was a sunny day out so today during her break she went out into the gardens. She described the flowers there and how lovely it all was. I asked her what her favorite fantasy story was, and she said Alice in Wonderland. That got me really excited since it was one of my favorites too so we started gushing over it.

All too soon we reached a set of double doors.

"It was pleasant to meet you," She rushed with a sad smile.

"It was really great to meet you too," I grinned.

The doors opened and we walked in. This room was different from the fancy one I saw three days ago. Much more medieval. It was circular with a large drain in the middle. Greaaat, that's a wonderful sign. The thrones were empty surprisingly. There was an area to the right with a desk covered in books and scrolls. Aro was sitting with his feet up at the table. He looked completely at ease. Caius sat on the other side of the table, leaving a chair between him and Aro. Off to the side, stood Marcus. They all were reading large, old books.

Caius slammed his book closed and turned to glare at me. It filled me with a satisfaction to see the transition from hate to shock. His eyes slowly went down my form, reminding me just how exposed I was, than he quickly turned back around in his seat. Just before he did I noted that his eyes were turning black. If he wasn't about to murder me, I'd flaunt it in his face that I actually looked decent right now. He was such a prick.

Unlike their brother, Aro and Marcus didn't look up from their books.

"Thank you Fiona, you may leave," Aro didn't use his normal wistful tone, making me nervous. Fiona shot me one last sorry full look before leaving swiftly. Once the doors shut behind her it was just me, several guards, and the kings.

"Come over here darling." Aro glanced at me with disinterest while gesturing with his hand. Before his attention returned to his book, he lazily looked me up and down. I walked and stood next to his chair. He inhaled deeply, than sighed.

"Leave us." At Aro's command every guard left the room. That was an issue. Did he notice that I couldn't hurt him? No, that can't be it. He was most likely confident because there was no water in the room, and the fact that it was currently 3 against 1. I jolted when I felt long cold fingers brushed against my thigh.

Aro continued reading while his hand absentmindedly caressed me. At first it was just the bottom half of my thigh, but then he slowly climbed up to just underneath my dress. He was sending a tingly pleasure though me that made me shudder. It felt so good. My rational side was yelling at me to leave, but I wanted to stay. I kept my eyes planted on the table in front of me, trying to steel myself against him. I felt myself become very aroused, which earned a growl from Caius.

I glanced his way and held my breath. Caius looked to be fighting with himself while staring at what Aro's hand was doing. What the hell was happening? Finally Aro spoke.

"My flower, you have been plaguing my mind since I first laid eyes on you." His fingers danced higher on my skin. "My brother's feel the same, but they want to try and ignore it for one reason or another. I was in agreement with them… but you are far too tempting." Aro closed his book and locked eyes with me. My cheeks grew a thousand degrees hotter while staring in to those pitch black eyes.

"So I came to the conclusion that your first punishment will be sating all three of us," his eyes dropped to his roaming hand that was now agonizingly close to my center. I was visibly shaking.

"It's too soon Aro. You should wait to solidify your bond with her," Marcus spoke, closing his book. His pitch black eyes were watching Aro's hand.

Aro resumed his chipper tone in his answer. "Why? I believe you two are just sour because I'm her favorite. She did feel most inclined to draw me after all," wickedness glinted in his eyes as he continued, "Dear brother look at this woman," his fingers gently brushed against my clit, making me stifle out a moan, "Doesn't she seem more than ready? By the Gods, she's trembling with need!" He took another deep breath and groaned slightly. "Oh, and that scent. It's impossible to ignore." His groan was so arousing that I found myself responding with one of my own. Caius growled. I saw him snarling while gripping the sides of his chair for dear life. Aro's fingers gently started rubbing circles around my bundle of nerves. I couldn't stop the whine that left my lips and I found myself leaning into his touches while panting. It was terrible. My legs were ready to give way at any moment.

"You're welcome to resist this temptress, but since you believe, Marcus, that she should receive all three of our venom, you two will have to stay until I'm finished." Aro moved the fabric of the underwear and pressed one finger into me. "She's going to be a tight fit," he nearly groaned out. He pulled out, then moved us to the floor near the drain. Before I knew it, my dress was ripped down the middle while my panties were torn off and discarded. I tried to pull him off of me, but it was a feeble attempt. So much of me wanted him to continue.

In a quick flurry of movements, Aro was now naked and kissing my body feverously. His thin, well defined body hovered over me as he rested an arm over my head. His other hand squeezed one of my breasts. He moved is hips and entered with full force. I whimpered at the sudden fullness. His body tensed as he closed his eyes in absolute bliss. We were like that for only a few seconds before he started pounding into me at vampire speed. He moved his hand from my breast to cradle my chin. His eyes examined every detail of my face as I reacted to the pleasure. Every time I tried to look away, his grip strengthened so I couldn't move my head. I couldn't hide from him. It was embarrassing, humiliating, but oh so arousing. I felt a buildup of pressure very soon after he started. With a moan I felt myself tighten around him as I came.

Aro groaned in response. He dropped his head in the crook of my neck as he kept going. His occasional moans drove me crazy. "Aro," I whimpered. He growled and moved his hand from over my head, down to my hip. His vice grip kept me in place as he pounded with full force. I gasped when I felt his razor sharp fangs brush against my skin. He pulled my head to the side while licking my jugular. I shivered and tried to struggle against him which caused him to growl louder than before. Against my will, I submitted to him and let my arms drop to the floor. It stung when his bit into me, but the pleasure from everything else, over road it. Aro groaned at first contact and I moaned when I realized he was cumming inside me. My body clenched and released in response.

As I was coming down from my high, I remembered my plan. Although it was extremely difficult to focus, I was able to keep Aro's venom at the point of entry.

"Aro stop. You're going to drink her dry." It took a while to register that it was Marcus speaking. I knew that Aro would stop long before it would be life threatening, especially since they didn't know how filling my blood is. They probably had a meal earlier today to prepare for my "change." When Aro finally pulled away, I pushed out the venom from the wound. He saw and smiled.

"You pushed out my venom." Aro looked over to his brothers and made a barely noticeable signal to them with his face. He then returned his attention to me. "It appears I was correct in what you had planned. I'm sorry my dear but this ability won't be enough to save you." Aro pushed his already re-hardened cock further in and then chastely kissed my lips. "All it means is that we get to keep going until we are certain you have received all three of our venom." Than he flitted several feet away. I barley had a chance to recover before Caius appeared between my legs.

That permanent scowl sent shivers through me. My eyes couldn't help but travel his naked form. His perfectly sculpted body sitting in front of me was breathtaking. It made me all too conscious of my own body's imperfections. I tried to close my legs and cover myself, but Caius grabbed my thighs and ripped them apart from each other. He lined himself and wasted no time entering me. The full feeling made me moan, but I didn't stop trying to get away from him.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I arched my back at the pleasure from the movement. Caius's inner beast let loose on me as soon as he started. Unlike Aro, who was able to wait till the end, Caius bit me immediately. His teeth dug into the other side of my neck while he roughly pulled my head to the side. As my blood flooded his mouth, he moaned seductively. My struggling seemed to encourage him more. When he finished drinking, he moved so that his mouth was by my ear. I pushed out the venom, especially disgusted with the idea of that asshole's venom being inside me. Caius started to growl very loudly. It just as demanding as Aro's was earlier. It rumbled throughout me causing me to moan.

"Caius!" I arched into him as I came. Everything faded away except for the pleasure and his growling mixed with his own moans. It's odd but I never felt so complete and comforted being surrounded by him. I went from trying to push him off, to trying to pull him closer. I came several times before he finally finished. He bit into me again, while holding me close to him. When he was done I thought he would leave, but he gripped my shoulders and started biting all over my neck and shoulders. With each bite, pain was laced with pleasure. He was a fucking asshole for doing this.

I took a deep breath and focused on all the venom he was injecting into me. It was nearly impossible to push it all out, but my hate for the guy helped my focus.

"Submit to me," he demanded into my ear before continuing to bite.

"Caius, I believe its Marcus's turn," Aro's deep voice seemed to barely register to Caius. He bit me a couple more times, before reluctantly flitting away.

I sincerely hoped Marcus wasn't going to do what his brothers did, but as soon as Caius left, Marcus was there. Unlike the others though, he pulled me into a deep kiss. In it I felt his desperation and need. He wrapped his arms around me to pull me deeper into it. His cold mouth and body sent waves of pleasure through me. I decided then and there that I wouldn't push out his venom when he bites. Sure I will have to deal with all three of their venom processing through my body anyways, but I think I'd be more okay with the thought if I allow Marcus's venom to enter my system first.

He pressed his sex into mine, and went at the frenzied pace the others did. Several of the bite marks on my skin were healed so he picked a clear spot to bite down on. One hand moved to hold my hips in place and he pounded, while the other hand caressed my side. I thought it was kinda sweet that even when though he's losing himself to his beast, there was still an ounce of gentleness in him. I didn't fight him at all. After he finished drinking from me, I pulled him into another kiss.

"Marcus," I muttered against his lips. Letting my inner need take over, I moved against him in desperation for the pleasure he was giving me. We kissed each other feverously. I melted whenever a moan escaped him. When he finished he held me tightly against him. I was in tears with how many times I came between the three of them. It was amazing, but I had to pretend to start reacting to his venom. I remembered the words of previous vampires about the pain they experienced. Starting as a mild tingle that soon turned to an uncomfortable feeling, then a slight burning pain, and then basically fucking hell.

My guess at this point I should start feeling the burning pain. I held onto my wound and faked a painful groan. Hopefully I was a good enough actress to be convincing. I tried to remember the pain I felt from my childhood, along with just all the bad memories I could conjure up. The thoughts of being on the lab table, feeling the scalpel press into me. Watching through my tears as the man dipped into my body to examine something. All the times I had to do an endurance test, being electrocuted, set on fire, suffocated, or slowly being ripped apart until I was next to death. Normally I ignore those memories, but I forced myself to embrace the fear. Now I was shaking while hot tears streamed down my face.

"She did not push out his venom. What a pity, I was hoping she would last much longer than this," Aro sighed. Marcus picked me up and held me gently. Aro flitted over and bit down on my shoulder. Once he finished, Caius replaced him and repeated the gesture. I kept my mind trained on my demented walk down memory lane. I kept shaking and nearly let out a sob.

I remembered when my arm was put in between two slabs of metal as they slowly moved. The pressure turned to an agonizing pain as my arm became crushed. Then I would have to do the same with the other arm. What he was testing, I had no idea. I was fairly certain he did most of the "tests" just for his own sick pleasure.

I groaned out in feigned pain and started clenching my jaw while Marcus caressed my back. He handed me over to a fully clothed Aro to put on his clothes, and then took me in his arms again. I remembered the times the doctor would put an innocent animal in front of me and try to make me kill it. When I didn't immediately comply, he would either start to torture the poor thing or start to torture me. I specifically recalled the kitten's scream when that asshole set it on fire.

Now I was full on crying my eyes out. I freaking hated this. I hoped and prayed these guys wouldn't be around long so I can work on my escape. Marcus wrapped me up in my tattered dress and then looked over at the door.

"We can put her in my chambers." He held me bridal style to him. I had my eyes scrunched shut. After a rush of cold wind, I was gently laid down on a comfortable bed.

I arched my back up and rolled over, opening my eyes to a dim lit room. Aro looked into my eyes and gave a winning smirk. Just like that, he's now 6th on the people to murder list. Caius is 7th.

"Well, I believe we should take our leave. We have plenty of work to do." At Aro's words, Caius countered.

"I want to stay and watch her. I've been waiting to hear her scream in agony." Caius examined my form with soulless eyes.

"One of us should stay to comfort her while she goes through this change," Marcus brought up while gently petting my head.

"I want her to suffer alone for a while. With the three days it will take for her to turn, there will be plenty of time to watch her writhe in pain, just as there will be plenty of time to comfort her. A couple hours away will not be an issue." Aro's last sentence held a finality that denied any room for argument. The three kings each spared a glance in my direction before flitting away.

I kept pretending for several moments after they left before I stopped. I crawled of the bed, but the breeze of the movement made me freeze. How am I supposed to escape while mostly naked? I started to go through anything in the room that might hold clothing. When I opened a door, my mouth hung open in awe. There was a huge walk in closet that was full of old fashioned female attire. I shut the door immediately and started opening other doors. Either Marcus liked to dress like a woman in his spare time, or that was Didyme's old clothes. There was no way in hell I would disrespect Marcus by wearing her stuff. Along with that, I would stick out like a sore thumb wearing any of those dresses.

A familiar sick feeling crept on me but I ignored it when I discovered Marcus's walk in closet. In a rush I picked the largest black button up shirt I could then ripped off the long sleeves. I put it on, then wrapped one of the sleeves around me and tied it into a bow. Good thing Marcus was tall. It was like a loose fitting mini dress on me. Looking at myself in the large ornate floor mirror, I had to admit I didn't look bad. I pushed away most of my blood that was caked in my hair and around my face and let it drop to the floor. I undid a couple buttons up top for flare than left.

Quickly, I maneuvered throughout Marcus's chambers and reached the room he introduced me to. Only the bedroom was lit, but thankfully my eyes were better at seeing in the dark than humans. I could only make out shapes with some detail but it was enough to where I wasn't bumping into everything. I opened the door and was thrilled to see I was alone. The second real useful part of seeing the aura of a person is that, if I fixated on it, I could sense when someone is a few feet around me, even if they are behind walls.

I ran down the hall full speed, my bare feet gently grazing the ground. When I met the maze of antechambers, my main goals were to find a human and avoid vampires. I knew I had no hope of finding my room otherwise. Luckily, I found someone rather quickly. When I abruptly stopped in front of him, he jumped about ten miles high.

"Sorry to startle you, but I need help finding my room. I'm sure you heard of me. I was the human who fainted a bunch?"

As soon as my words clicked, his eyes hardened. "You caused a lot of us to die."

"Yes, I'm sorry but I need to get to my room now. The kings ordered for some girl to escort me, but she didn't show up."

"I don't know where your room is exactly, but I can get you into the vicinity." Without another word, he turned and strode down the halls. I followed on his heels, trying to reign in the anxious desire to go faster. I looked over at the guy in front of me. He was young, probably about mid-20s, and seemed rather pretty. I decided it best to avoid conversation with him. He didn't seem that bad of a person, but if I escape successfully, this guy is as good as dead. It'll be harder to stomach the idea if I learned his name.

We reached a set of hallways I remembered so I thanked him, and then ran full speed to my room. When I got in I threw on a pair of black heels, collected my belongings, and snatched my backpack. Before I left I looked at the note pad. I knew I didn't have much time but I wanted to rub it in Aro's face that he lost. He thought he could break me but failed. His words echoed through my mind. He was so arrogant, especially when he thought he had me figured out. I went over to the note pad. I wanted to say something that would get under his thick skin. I wrote down, ' _It appears you were wrong_ ,' and smirked. Throwing his words back at his face. Oh if only I could film his reaction when he reads this.

Now I needed to find a way out of here. That would prove to be much harder than what I just did. That guy seemed suspicious about me when all I asked was to get to my room. Getting someone to show me the exit was going to be a pain.

I rushed out and ran through the ornate halls. Narrowly, I was able to avoid a vampire coming around the corner. I found another human and sped walked to her. She was holding a planner and looked gorgeous. She had a loose bun, and a black skin tight dress.

"Hi, my name is Julie. Sorry for the inconvenience, I'm new, and trying to find my way to an exit." She tilted her head in confusion and spoke with broken English. "You should learned leave."

"I know, but I'm very forgetful. I'm sorry, please help me."

She rolled her eyes and started speed walking away while speaking in another language. Didn't take a genius to figure out that she was pissed. I honestly wasn't sure whether or not she planned to help, but she turned and gestured impatiently for me to follow.

As we walked, I kept my eyes planted on the renaissance paintings that adorned the walls. Each were breathtakingly beautiful. Some were war related while others showed different sceneries. I tried to keep my mind off of the urgency I felt. If I was going to pull this off, I needed to stay calm. My eyes widened when I noticed we were walking towards a vampire. I could cover my scent mostly, but it's still defining enough for anyone to recognize me. I had no idea if they smelled me before. Oh no, that wouldn't matter cause I probably still smell like sex and the three kings! Damnit my eyes might give me away too. I don't know how much the vampires discussed among themselves about the human who could fight them, but if they were describing her they'd bring up defining features. My two different colored eyes were defiantly defining. Shit, shit, shit.

Before we got close, the lady turned down another hall. "I try avoid. With you scared you encourage death." I sighed with relief when I didn't hear any footsteps toward us. I got lucky. We reached the main doors and I was bursting for joy. So many things could have gone wrong. I thanked the lady then walked outside. Now to find someone who's nice enough to help and who also speaks English.


	6. Chapter 6

I made it and now was lounging around at the airport, waiting for my flight. It was stressful getting here at first, but thankfully I found a very kind older man who helped. He took time out of his day to drive me to the closest airport. On the way he explained to me some things about the currency and a couple need to know phrases in Italian. At the airport I gave him most of the money that I would've had extra after the cost of travelling back. I mentally noted that I owed Alice and her family a lot of cash when I see them next. When I got my ticket and everything, I ate at a McDonalds in the building and then bought a couple things from a gift shop.

I got a pearl white teddy bear who was holding an Italian flag while wearing Italian colors. It was cute. Then I got a fancy plate with vine carvings and a picture of a boy in a small market, buying some food. I was happy with the two items. The teddy bear will be my partner in crime for the journey back. I pulled out a book from my backpack and started reading. I was about an hour in before a melodic voice dripping with underlined anger pulled me out of the story.

"Good evening Amaryllis. You look much better in Marcus's shirt than he ever did." I looked up from my book and was greeted by Aro's enthusiastic smile. Caius stood next to him with clenched fists and a tight jaw. Marcus was on Aro's other side, holding a look of bewilderment. Unlike his brothers, he didn't seem to be furious. They each sat in a chair across from mine while pinning me with their eyes. My breath was stolen by their beauty. They must have been sculpted by the Gods or something because their stunning looks weren't natural. They looked me up and down, making me blush. Images of what happened a few hours ago flooded my mind. With a sigh, I put my book away and folded my hands on my lap. Hopefully I held an air similar to Aro's.

"I won the bet so don't be a sore loser and try to drag me back to your hell hole. Even you would have a hard time covering up a kidnapping here." I tried to sound uninterested with their presence, but anger did seep through a bit. I glared at Aro and for a moment his smile dropped. It was truly a nightmare in itself to see him pissed off, but I felt accomplished to see this elegant control freak's mask break. I liked seeing his raw emotion as much as I liked seeing him poised.

"I came because I'm curious to know what happened. Never have I seen someone withstand venom."

After consideration I figured it would be best to spill my guts before he does. "I'll tell you what happened, but I'm curious to know what you thought happened first." I countered. I smiled as I watched Aro put his fingers to his lips in thought. My eyes drifted from his fingers to his lips, to his eyes, to his toned body. He was in a different suit, with a maroon button up shirt underneath. I could still feel his long cold fingers, nimbly caressing my thigh. His lips pressing against my flesh. The cold mixing with my heat as he entered me. Damn it, I could feel myself blushing and the three kings seemed to know what caused it.

Aro's underlined anger vanished as his all-knowing smirk taunted me. Finally he answered. "At first I thought that you did push the venom out and we just didn't notice it, but your little _note_ suggested that I was wrong about the concept. Since you can endure much more than a typical human can, my new guess is that you are just handling the venom remarkably well. If that is the case then you have lost. You're still changing successfully."

I shook my head while my smile grew. "You're on the right track, but are still incorrect. In truth, I am simply immune to the venom."

"Impossible! Humans can't become immune to it," Caius interjected. I shot him a scowl that matched his own.

"I don't care if you find it impossible. It's the truth."

"You'll always remain a mortal," Marcus sad tone caught me off guard. I couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement. I looked into his somber eyes trying to detect any emotion in them.

"I don't know why you care about what happens to me now. If it helps ease your mind at all, I am immortal. I've always considered myself to be a part of the supernatural realm and now you see why. I'm a complicated being, that's way different from most creatures. You haven't even scratched the surface of the oddities either."

"How old are you really?" Aro whispered bewildered.

"I really am only 17, but I know I'm an immortal. Don't bother asking how because I won't tell you. Maybe after 100 years or so you can see for yourselves. If that's all, then you can leave." Caius rolled his eyes, while Aro and Marcus sat as still as perfectly carved statues.

"I'm afraid we can't leave here without you," Aro finally said. I glowered at him. Should've figured that he would go back on his word.

"Why?"

"You are our mate young one." At Marcus's words, I was shell shocked. My mouth was gaping as I stared at Marcus. When he was telling Aro it was too soon, he was talking about the bonds. That's why Marcus was being so kind to me! The moment in the throne room when I was about to die, he saved me because I'm apparently their mate. Holly shit, I'm tied to not one crazy monster, but three!?

"She can't be our mate. If what she says is true, than she will forever be a human." Caius protested.

"He's 100% right. I can't be your mate. The fact that I will never be anything other than a human is one of many big issues. Your subordinates will judge you and the rest of the vampire race will think less of you. It could inspire treachery and rebellion amongst the others clans. Being with me would be the most hypocritical thing you could do. Even if you try and convince them I am a new race of being, it would still be problematic." I glowered at Aro. "And don't even think about locking me away somewhere and claiming me to be nothing more than food. The power you saw was just scratching the surface of my true abilities. Piss me off and not only will you lose me, you will lose half your guard as well. I suggest you keep your damn end of the bargain Aro."

Aro clenched his jaw. "I can't do that."

Marcus spoke up before I could yell at Aro. "Did you witness Bella during her time apart from Edward?" I turned my attention to him, confusion laced in my features. "At first no, but I received emails from her, and her father kept me posted. I only saw for myself what she was like a couple days before she decided to jump off a cliff." She was so broken. She needed someone there for her but I had failed. "What was she like?" Marcus questioned.

"…She was completely catatonic, and nearly suicidal. Bella couldn't sleep much and would always wake up screaming. Even when she started to get passed it with Jacob, she was still just a shell of who she used to be. Marcus are you suggesting I'm going to be like that?" I had to remind myself to breath. I didn't want to end up like Bella did. She was such a wreck.

"No dear child, for you it will be worse. Although vampires feel the bond more powerfully than humans, you might feel the intensity at either an equal level to vampires, or worse because you are a part of a true mating bond with three while we each are tied to one. If you reject our bond, both parties will suffer." Time seemed to stand still. My eyes landed on the floor and I just sat there for however long, letting the information soak in. Finally I shook my head.

"But I don't love you AT ALL. You can't just force yourselves on me and expect me to fucking fawn over you. You three might be ridiculously attractive, but that's as far as it goes. You might be well acquainted with all the problems you'll have to face, but let me school you a bit on the problems my end," I shot a glance at each of them as I continued,

"One: I have a daughter and I don't want her future daddy in laws to be three psychotic assholes. Two: Two of you have wives! The fact you cheated on them with me is disgusting. Your whores. I'm possessive as fuck and am uncomfortable with the idea of you even considering someone else, let alone being _married_. Three: There are threats my group need to look out for and guess what- your one of them. They would not be thrilled to find out I was bangen the Volturi kings. Four: I'd have to leave Forks and cut all the ties that I made there in order to come here and stay in a den full of vampires who hate me. Yeah, not an appealing idea on my end. Five: I'm not a submissive person who takes orders. If we were to be together, I'd demand equal power in the relationship and in the coven. I'm gonna go ahead and assume that you three would have a problem with that," the announcer talked in Italian, but I caught America, "Well there are a lot more problems to mention, but let me just sum it up to NOTHING about this relationship would work. I will not turn out like Bella, and even if I do I'd much rather suffer like her than spend one more minute being in your presence," I got up and gave each one last look over, "Don't contact me again. Goodbye, rot in hell."

As I stormed off, I overheard Caius speaking so low that I couldn't grasp any words. Aro replied loud enough for me to hear. "We won't abduct her for she is clearly unfit to be our mate. If what Marcus said is true, than she will be the first to _rot_." I furrowed my brows in anger. So his plan is to wait out the pain in the hopes that I die first. Well I can play that game. By the end of it they will be the ones to crumble, not me.


	7. Chapter 7

(2 weeks later)

As much as I hate to admit it, I felt like shit. Since I got back, I've only been able to get about an hours sleep each night. I kept getting terrible nightmares about my past, and the kings. Sometimes the kings were just spectators, while other times they were the ones causing the torment. During the day they plagued my thoughts. I felt as though my heart was ripped out of my chest. There was a constant nagging pain in my chest that spiked at random points throughout the day. That was nothing compared to the agony I felt when Caius and Aro were having sex with their wives.

That pain was a raging inferno in my chest that crawled over my mind. There was tingly sensation and a feeling of utter betrayal that made me stop functioning. Through the bond I knew which one was doing it. Sometimes I could even catch glimpses of the woman and the sensations they were experiencing. Like her smell, her touch, or her moans. It was unbearable to witness. I felt ugly, pathetic, and unwanted. From the glimpses I caught, I figured it was their wives they were sleeping with and yeah, they were just as beautiful as Marcus's wife was. There was no way I could even compare. What's worse is how fucking often Caius and Aro do this and how long each session takes. Several times it happened during school. I would barely get through the day. A couple times I was sent to the nurse because they thought I was having a weird sort of anxiety attack. Ugh Caius and Aro are assholes. I feel like they do it specifically because they know how it affects me. Once they both did it at the same time, I dropped to the floor while screaming. Good thing I was at home during that episode. With that being said, I refused to break. I just put on a heavy dose of makeup, and met the world with a smile on my face.

The Cullen's were kind, and after they apologized, I started to let them in again. It was almost back to normal, but it has been difficult hiding my pain from them. I didn't want to explain what was going on. I explained how I had tricked Aro and escaped, which earned me a high five from Emmet, but I kept the whole having sex with Aro and the other kings out of the picture. It was just too sensitive for me to bring up.

Instead of going to them about my problems, I went to sleeping pills. After three days of the pills not working, I turned to booze. The first night I tried it I drank a bottle and a half of fireball cinnamon whisky before I passed out. When I woke up screaming the next day, I was pleased to find out I had slept a good 4 in a half hours. Although the down sides to this was the cost of the booze and the splitting headaches in the morning.

Today was a decent day. It was a Saturday, so no annoying school to deal with and it was sunny which lifted my mood a bit. I went out fishing with Charlie and Bella in the morning (although Bella just sat there), then we ate breakfast/lunch together. Charlie was a dad I never had. It annoyed me sometimes with how quickly Bella seems to be ready to throw him away. She wants to become a vampire so badly. I would give up immortality in a heartbeat if it meant having a dad like him. I didn't really know who my father was. Probably one of the many experiments I had to kill because they were so loyal to the doctor.

After breakfast, I waved goodbye to Bella and her dad and started over to my car. She was still grounded, but it was nice of him to let her see me. I drove the back roads leading to my cottage when all the sudden I felt a burning pain in my chest and mind. It was Caius and his wife. I pulled to the side of the road and sat there for a good twenty minutes, clutching my chest in agony. Then I accustomed myself to the pain, like I did plenty of times before, and continued my drive back.

I opened the door and was greeted by my amazing two cats, Space Junk and Teddy Bear. Teddy Bear was a lovable babe with a pure grey short coat. He was 15 years old but his meek meows sounded like they came from a kitten. Space Junk was a confident and spunky tabby cat with pure white on his hind legs. He was much younger than Teddy Bear, but they got along as if they were brothers. I stayed for a few minutes petting Space Junk while he rolled around on the floor before my cell phone started blaring.

It was a relief when I heard Melody's voice on the other side of the phone. She was my older, crazy, party friend who loved singing as much as I did. There was a party going on and she made sure to emphasize the karaoke machine while glamorizing it. I agreed and ended the conversation there. It was hard to keep my voice level when I felt like I was being burned alive while someone tells me how ugly I am. I laid on my comfy brown couch and watched T.V until the pain subsided, which was about two hours after that point, then I ate and practiced piano on my keyboard.

Edward told me I really needed to practice doing it two handed, which was frustrating to learn. On and on I practiced the boring song he assigned me for a good 30 minutes. Space junk made sure to help me out by jumping on the keys every now and again. He honestly sounded better than I did. Afterwards I just kept as busy as I could to keep my mind off of the kings. I kept wondering how they were and if they missed me. I could basically hear Aro and Caius laughing at me for how much I've crumbled in the course of only 2 weeks. Definitely a lot harder than I thought.

I asked Carlisle to write down their address to me. I claimed it was because I left a picture of my little girl there. Although he seemed suspicious, he gave me the address anyways. Several times I sat at my little work desk trying to write a letter. Some were full of apology and offered a chance to try and work through it while others basically told them to go jump in a vat of acid. Each one ended the same though, crumpled up and thrown in a trashcan. What a waste of paper. I considered turning my failings into an art piece. I could rip them up and glue them together for the background and draw me over it cradled up in a ball of frustration. Each time I dwelled on the idea I shook my head. It was better for them to be overflowing my tiny trashcan right now.

Finally the time to get ready for the party. I put on a black laced top that showed my midsection, a large red jacket, dark blue jeans, and knee high boots with buckles up the sides. When satisfied with my attire, I put on some eyeliner and burgundy lipstick. I kissed my cats goodbye and drove to the next town over where apparently the party of the month was raging on.

When I arrived at the party I parked in the yard alongside some other vehicles and called my friend. Every person 30 and under in every town in the area was here. This really must be the biggest party of the month. The house was basically a mansion that you would see in movies. Super nice, even with a bunch of beer cans littering the ground. God, most the people here were drunk and it's not even dark out yet. With how I've been lately, these are my kind of people. Thankfully it didn't take very long to locate Melody and her boyfriend, Fry. Her long black hair graciously swept around her as she raced to hug me. She was pretty with a wonderfully loud personality. Fry stood to the side all tall and lanky, but gave me a wide smile. He was an energetic person who basically did everything with Melody. For some reason, they seemed to like hanging out with me. Maybe I was enough of a dampener to rein in some of their crazy.

"We need to get you drunk!" Melody boasted. I laughed and nodded my head.

Fry nudged me playfully. "We should start with a drinking match. I think I'll win against you this time Amaryllis!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!" I shouted in response. I felt the bass from the music pump through my chest. The room next to the entrance was full of people rubbing up against each other. We made our way to the bar and ordered 20 shots each. Melody got through 9 before she stopped, Fry got through 15, and I finished and ordered some cinnamon whisky. "Jesus, you…you could beat world record!" Fry yelled. We made our way through the house and started dancing.

Everything got a bit fuzzy as Fry and I took turns dancing with Melody. I pushed her too him so they could dance together, while I wiggled through the crowd to get another drink. Hands grabbed either side of my hips and forced me to start swaying. I turned to find the owner of the hands and saw a tall man with a large smile plastered on his face. I smacked his hands off then continued my journey.

At my destination I guzzled down 2 more shots- letting the world sway gently around me. I felt really good right now. I went back to my previous location to see the lovebirds grinding together. When Melody saw me she rushed over as fast as her wobbly legs could take her.

"We gotta sing man!" She grasped my hand and led me to the machine. We waited for our turn, dancing to the out of tune music the people before us were creating, then we hobbled up the little platform and picked out song. Even drunk Melody could hold a note like a champ. I prided myself that I was the same way.

After the first song, the people cheered for more. We ended up singing 4 songs before we returned to the crowd. It was amazing. "You should get laid tonight!" Melody giddily jumped up and down at me. I shook my head. Since meeting the kings, even the slightest desire I had beforehand to do the dirty with, was gone now. Don't get me wrong I still had a sex drive, but it was solely focused on the leaders of the Volturi. Masturbation while remembering our night together did little to help either. Nothing felt like it did with the kings. I missed Marcus's kisses, Caius's growl, and Aro's eyes. My body was aching for them. I was literally shaken out of my thoughts by Melody.

"Girl let me do this for you. I got a hot guy to hook you up with!" If only she knew she was saying that to a 17 year old I thought sarcastically.

"You're not my match maker," I laughed back. Then the searing pain returned. It was Caius and Aro this time. I caught glimpses of the women. Wait…were they…human!? The first one had hair similar to mine with wide chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was more freckled and her nose was a perfect little button. Unquestionably prettier than I was. The other one also had big brown eyes with features that reminded me of a mouse. Very cute. She had shorter wavy coffee colored hair. The first was Aro's. She looked equally afraid as she did aroused. His hand was on her cheek holding her much the same way he did with me. Jealousy raged within me at that. The second was turning red because Caius was freaking choking her. It was disturbing to see.

I dropped to the floor like a bag of flour, clutching my head while trying to hold in a scream. I couldn't take this pain and jealously anymore. I was going to ruin them. Determination over road the agony I was in. I pushed away any images and noises from what those assholes were doing and focused my attention on the very drunk and worried match maker.

"Whoa girl, you that far gone?" I shook my head and gave a shaky smile. "I actually would love to meet that guy you mentioned." She looked me over for a moment then helped me up.

"Alright let's do it!" Melody maneuvered through the crowd like a pro, and eventually I was upstairs being introduced to a tall tan guy with sandy hair and green eyes. He was talking all buddy buddy with Fry. We chatted but I wasn't really listening to him. Nothing against the guy, but it was hard to make small talk while feeling like shit in a loud party. I pulled him over to dance and started rubbing up on him. Hopefully what I was doing was attractive. It seemed to work because I felt him harden against me.

"How drunk are you?" I asked in his ear.

"I'm only 3 drinks in. I got here late!" I smiled up at him. "Maybe we should take this party elsewhere. How far is your house from here?"

"About 25 minutes." I nodded while tugging him away. We waved goodbye to our friends. The trip to his house was pretty fun. We blasted music and sang along to whatever came on. The pain stopped about 10 minutes in and was now back to the level it was before. In my drunken state, it felt like an irritating itch that I just can't get. The idea of sleeping with this guy was repulsive. Not his fault or anything, but I found myself comparing him to the kings in every way possible, and let's just say there was no competition. I needed to be much more inebriated if I was going to go through with this.

We came up to his driveway. His house was cute- very small and surrounded by flowers. "You garden?" He did not seem like the gardening type. More like the surfer bro guy who was better to look at than to talk too.

"Eh not really. It was my ex-girlfriend's hobby." Ohhh, well I wasn't going to open that can of worms. I don't really care about his history.

"Please tell me you have booze here." He laughed as we made our way inside. The inside of the house had a feminine touch everywhere I looked. It was quaint. The guy, I should probably learn his name, left and returned with a couple bottles. One was rum while the other was whisky. He handed me a glass and we started drinking together. Our conversation was pretty fun. At one point we theorized what would happen if a zombie apocalypse started. He thinks he would live a long time and have a bunch of babes on his arm. I thought I'd be the one to kill him in a zombie apocalypse so I could steal his rations.

My mind dipped deeper into my drunken haze and I could no longer speak properly. I moved over so I was straddling his lap on the couch and started to sloppily make out with him. He grabbed my hips and ground me against his body, causing me to moan. None of this felt good. That familiar pain seeped back much worse than before. Every fiber in my being was telling me to stop but I was determined. I would fake it and put on a great show for the kings. I hoped they caught glimpses of this and felt the hurt they caused me.

We had a lot trouble taking off our clothes. He had to help me with my pants and underwear. The whole time we were kissing everywhere we could. We returned in our previous position and we guided each other until he successfully entered me. I sat completely on him until my body adjusted itself, than I started rocking and bouncing on him. It started out slow but I gradually was able to increase it. As much as I wanted to close my eyes and imagine it was one of the kings, I kept my attention solely on the guy under me. I wanted his face to burn in their minds. The guy who looks and acts nothing like them, is the guy I'm fucking.

The thoughts of Caius being furious with me was arousing. It helped me get really into what I was doing. I just wished it was his burgundy eyes I was staring into instead of this guy's green ones. I wanted to feel Caius's cold body beneath me. He'd be grabbing my hips and slamming me down on to him, watching as I crumble. Then he'd change positions so he was on top, and growl in my ear as he pounded into me with his incredible speed. I'd be a mess that couldn't do anything but chant his name. I'd grab on to his silky platinum hair while desperately grasping at his taught body. The tan man's moan reminded me of what was really happening.

He patted my thigh and I lifted off of him just in time for him to cum on me instead of in me. Afterwards, he nearly passed out. I should've felt satisfied, but I was far from it. I was infuriated that I felt like I betrayed the kings. It was so unsatisfying and left me feeling weak and pathetic. Why do I feel like this!? They obviously don't. They freaking sleep with everything under the sun! Caius and Aro were such bitches to have a problem with me being a human, and then turn around and fuck other humans. What hypocrites!

I wanted to contact them somehow to give them a piece of my mind. It became my number one priority. I dug around my purse and squealed in delight that I had Carlisle's note still. Now I needed paper. I put on a shirt I found on the floor and wobbled back over to the guy, shaking him awake.

"I need some blank paper and a writey thing." I coaxed him off the couch and he begrudgingly went and got me paper. When he was trying to walk back to me he fell on the floor. I dropped down next to him, took the items and started writing. I just freaking went off in my letter.

"What are you doing," the tan boy grumbled while rolling onto his stomach. I moved so he couldn't see what I was writing. "I forgot to tell off this dick of a person something. They don't have like an internet or a phone." He looked with sleepy eyes at me with his head being held up by his hands. I have to admit he looked cute.

"This is a weeiird time to do that. What are they? Fucking from middle agers?" I laughed at how close to right he was. Shoot, maybe the kings did have phones or an email. Carlisle didn't mention it though and I didn't want to push it. I think I wrote something in here about how the kings were fucking ancient pieces of shit for not having any technology. I didn't bother trying to read what I wrote though. I just kept scrambling away every thought that popped in my head. I finished my letter and then flicked the tan guy on the forehead. "Get me an envelope surfer boy. Oh, and a stampy thing." He shook his head, but did try and stand up. When that didn't work, he started to crawl away which got another round of laughter from me.

When he took forever to return, I was starting to worry that he had passed out on me, but sure enough he returned with an envelope and a page full of stamps. "How'd you know I surf?" He asked while collapsing next to me. I shrugged. "I thought you mentioned it."

I looked at Carlisle's fancy hand writing and spent what felt like hours, trying to carefully transfer the information onto the envelope in a way that was legible. When finished with all the information, I put on a stamp and tried to get up. My legs were like jelly so it took a couple times before I was able to stand. The world was rocking back and forth around me as I wobbled to the closest wall and made my way to the front door.

"Babe are you leaving me?" I heard his voice coming from the living room. "Don't call me babe surfer boy. No I'm not leaving. You promise me right now that you will let this mail get sent." I stood in the opened doorway, waiting for a response. "Don't call me surfer boy than beautiful. My names Justin. Sure, I'll let it get mailed." I shook my head which caused me to nearly fall.

"Bustin!? That's your name!? What a dumb name-Buuuusttiin. Surfer boy is better." I didn't wait his response as I trudged down to the mailbox. I ended up crawling back and found Bustin, sound asleep on the floor. I snuggled to him, letting the world rock me to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Week and a half later. Aro's P.O.V.

It was another grueling day of nothing to do but think about a certain flower. The pains were agonizing, especially since she had sex with whoever that boy was. We were in the throne room addressing a ruling, when the constant sting we felt since Amaryllis's absence grew to a terrible fire. I was standing over the vampire who broke the rules, about to rip off his head, when the sudden pain, had me collapsing to the floor.

"Finish him off." I was able to growl out. Images flashed in my mind of a handsome boy with green eyes, moaning out in pleasure. The warmth of his body lingered uncomfortably on my skin. He smelt of sandalwood and musk. Amaryllis was fucking him. Never have I felt so helpless. I was barely able to stand and return to my throne. The look on my brother's faces suggested they weren't handling it much better that I was. There we sat trembling in agony for what felt like years. Caius had ordered the others away so they wouldn't witness us in this state. The glimpses into what was happening was appalling. She will pay for this.

"I'm going to kill….that guy," Caius was able to bite out, "Then I'll fuck her the way she deserves. She's…going to wish she never…crossed us." I couldn't even work out an answer, but I don't believe I have ever agreed so strongly with Caius before. When the pain finally went back down to bearable levels Caius started destroying everything in his path. I had to use every ounce of restraint I had, not to join him.

"You two put her through this plenty of times. We will not punish her for responding in a similar fashion." Marcus's words were laced with bitter disapproval. "You're telling me you are okay with what she did?" I growled.

"No, but we will refrain from punishment. You deserved to feel what she felt every time you laid with another." After a heated argument between the three of us we decided we wouldn't do anything to her…yet. The week that followed, we were even more on edge than before. Anyone who so much as looked at us the wrong, perished in the most terrible ways we could imagine. We've gotten on each other's nerves as well. Now, here we are in the throne room with nothing to do but think of the source of our misery.

Reading did little to distract us so we abandoned the idea long ago. Writing helped me during the first two weeks, but now even that brought little comfort. Caius had tried using Corin's ability to help a while back, but that didn't help the emptiness he felt with Amaryllis gone. Marcus fell further into his stupor, if that was even possible, and I was turning into a worse version of Caius. I was well aware of the type of person I am. I know I'm controlling, manipulative, cruel, and power hungry. I hated feeling weak, powerless, and being wrong. Oh how Caius loved to mention how wrong I was for acting on impulse and for letting her go. She obviously wasn't _rotting_ as fast as I thought she would.

"We should retrieve her." I sighed at Caius's words. He was so impatient to see her again. I wanted her to suffer alone before we go get her, which worked to console him the first couple weeks, but after what she did, he's no longer convinced that she was having any problems being apart from us. Even though logically it made sense that she was suffering, after that night, I've been a bit unsure of it as well. Marcus was for us going to see her, but against us going to get her. He wanted her to come to us willingly. Caius and I don't give a damn about whether or not she is willing. If we go see her, we're bringing her back.

"Just wait a couple more days brother. She won't be lasting much longer."

"No! We've waited long enough for her to break, yet she hasn't. You were wrong to do the bet, you were wrong to solidify your bonds with her, and you are WRONG about her crumbling!" I narrowed my eyes at him. It was rare Caius felt the need to raise his voice, but whenever the topic is about Amaryllis, his inner beast decides to rear its ugly head. I can't help but consider just what Caius brings to the table. Before it was enough to keep him alive, but lately my patience with him is running thin. It is thanks to Chelsea's ability to tie his loyalty to me and coven that Caius is still here arguing about it as opposed to going off and doing it.

A knock on the door drew all of our attentions. In came our newest human, Olivia. Her black heals clacked against the floor as she walked towards us. Since Amaryllis, all blood I've tasted has been bland. The scents of these women are nearly repulsive. Caius and Marcus have felt the same, but something about this human's scent reminded us of Amaryllis. It wasn't strong, but there was a hint of the cinnamon, brown sugar, and berries that made my mouth water. When she stopped in front of me, I realized it wasn't coming from her, but from the letter that she held on the silver platter. Then it hit me. Along with my marvelous flower's aroma, was the overpowering scent of sandalwood and that guy's musk. I snatched the letter from the dish so quickly that Oliva dropped the plate.

On the envelope it held our address, along with an Attention to Sender section that read ' _To the three shits in charge.'_ I couldn't help but rise from my chair in excitement. Olivia had no idea what to do so she backed up a couple steps in fear. I should kill her for dropping the plate, but I'm in such good spirits that I'll let her go.

"Thank you dear Olivia. You may leave." I signaled the few guards to exit as well. During the few seconds that they left, I carefully worked open the letter. Caius flitted over me, as well as Marcus, in an attempt to see what she wrote to us.

"It smells of that man she rutted with," Caius noted with disgust. When I unfolded the letter we were met with very sloppy hand writing.

' _Dear Assholes_

 _I'm writing cuz you bitch fucks dont have God damn phones. I don't know if you noticd but i fucked some guy and im not sorry about it neither. I hate you and i swear to FUKING CRIST that if you sleep with anyone else, even if its your wives, Im gonna fuck that fine speciman of a guy again and again until you can't do anything but scream in agony and betrayal. You Caius are the most hypocritical shit of the three. you went on and on about how gross I was for being human forever yet you fucked one today! Same with you Aro, you self righteous shit. Not only are you two sluts for cheating on your wives but your digusting for fucking your food. I hate you so much. Your slimy, nasty, pathetic, pitiful, ugly, power hungry, weak, little bastards who need to fucking jump into a fucing volcano or something. And yeah I know my writing is shit right now, im drunk as fuck. I hope each mistake messes with you._

 _Hey heres my contact info so I can yell at you with my voice instead of in a stupid letter. Old ancient dicks._

 _PHONE: 715-628-1910_

 _VIDEOCHAT (so I can see your faces while yelling. YOU need a computer for this one. be careful not to have your minds blown by the awesomness of technology. Get some assisstant to help work it out.): ColorfulCalico 96_

 _EMAIL (Also need computer): DayDreamer47_

 _Im so mad at you I bet your laughing it up. Well fuck you. I may be craking but I wont break before you I spent the first 8 yrs of my life were torcher was common, I can handle you snot covered slutbags. Hope you fucking die.'_

I couldn't help the grin plastered on my face. This proved my guess that she was suffering. "See brother, I told you patience would pay off." I didn't know for sure whether or not she would feel or see when we mated with someone else. Evidently she could. Caius was visibly shaking at her insults. Marcus's face betrayed nothing, but I caught the glimmer in his eyes while reading.

I summoned the guard to come in and ordered them to fetch us three of the newest cell phones along with a couple computers. We haven't used phones for personal use before. It was mainly the secretaries that used them, but for Amaryllis, it would be best to get our own technology. I had a computer, but used it only for information. Caius and Marcus, on the other hand, haven't bothered to learn a lot of the new human tech, especially not a computer. Amaryllis was right- one of our assistants will have to teach us the video chat.

"I'm not calling her." Caius interjected. I looked him over with a bored expression. "Very well. I didn't intend to force you." It was an exciting concept to be able to see her when she was so far away, but until I learn the 'video chat,' I will settle with only hearing her voice. A smile crept on my face as I delicately folded the paper. This was going to be such fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Thank you for all of the support so far! I'll try and update weekly. I realized that I accidentally left out the outline of Amaryllis's powers so I edited the first chapter's character bio. Feel free to check it out!

1~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~1

Amaryllis's P.O.V

I woke up to the blaring sound of my phone. The hangover from last night left me groggy and spent. My mouth was dry from dehydration and my hair was a tangled mess around my head. Groaning, I reached for my phone and picked up.

"Hello?" I sounded like I had smoked 10 packs of cigarettes a day for 40 years.

"Is this Amaryllis that I'm talking too? I believe I got the number right, but she was drunk when she wrote it down so I may have called the wrong person." It had to be Aro. Even through the phone his voice was angelic. My heart beat pounded and my cheeks heated up. I shot up in my bed, waking up Space Junk who was asleep between my legs.

"Aro? You actually have a phone?" I patted my hair down in an attempt to look presentable…which I quickly realized made no sense. He can't see me through the phone. Man I'm an idiot.

"I didn't see much use for a personal phone before, but after your lovely letter, it seemed best to get one. You know, I'm not as technologically challenged as you believe. Is this a good time to call? It should be about 6am your time correct?" There was humor in his voice. His pleasant mood seemed to radiate through the phone and work its way into my bones. That did nothing to calm my rising embarrassment though.

I didn't remember much at all from the night with the tan guy, but a day or so later, Melody relayed a message to me from him that the letter was sent. There was no one else I would've written a letter too other than the three monsters living across the world. At first when Melody mentioned it I freaked out, but I convinced myself that in my drunken state, there was no way the letter would get to them. I probably misspelled everything so it was very possible that the letter would just get lost in the mail forever. Apparently I was wrong.

Without thinking, I groaned out, "Oh dear God, what did I say in that letter?" His chuckle echoed in my ears tauntingly.

"Well, let me just get it here." He read to me word per word what I had said to him and his brothers, making sure to note every time I made a grammatical error. I covered the bottom part of my phone to let out a near scream. Oh this was bad. Very, very bad. "Needless to say, your words upset Caius. He, now more than ever, is petitioning your demise. I admit, the brazen insults unnerve me as well. I don't care to be disrespected or spoken to in such a way. The punishments for you are quickly piling up."

I chugged my water bottle in an attempt to clear my throat. "I told you to never bother me again."

"Yes, well you bothered us first and practically begged us to contact you. I couldn't just ignore the underlining pleas of my flower." I could feel my pale face turning into a tomato. That bastard is freaking gloating, but I quickly realized that there was no point in dragging it out by trying to deny the truth. I was _begging_ for their attention. It was pathetic and embarrassing which only added to my venom behind my words in the note. The meaning in my words will probably take awhile to sink into Caius's mind because I had pissed him off, but it's a no brainer that Aro and Marcus were capable to read between the lines.

"So….what now?" I asked in earnest. I honestly had no clue what to do. It was glaringly obvious that I can't just pretend they don't exist for the rest of eternity- in the course of nearly a month I've been reduced to a drunken zombie. After a couple moments of silence, he responded.

"Hmmm, I think it is fair to say that we are all tired of rejecting the bond. My brothers and I can go retrieve you in a couple days. Caius might be the most cross with you, understandably, but I'm sure we can…"

"No," I cut him off. "Firstly, what the hell do you mean about Caius having the right to be upset?" Anger brought me down from the daze and sharpened my thoughts.

"Well, you did mate with another. We all couldn't help but notice the _glaring differences_ between that man and us," anger seeped through his tones.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're such a misogynistic asshole. So it's okay that you two messed around with your wives and then two _humans_ , but the one time I fuck someone else, it's too much for you? I'm in the wrong? You two deserved much worse than whatever pain you felt. I had to sit through school with that pain- function with that pain. It was like I was walking around while on fire! I understand sleeping with your wives, although I hate that you two probably refrained from telling them the truth, but what the fuck about the humans? So I'm not the only human you want to get your kicks off of huh? What, are those two your second favorites for when your wives are sick of you?"

"You belong to us!" His voice boomed which made me jump in fear. I haven't yet witnessed him yell in anger and was thankful that he didn't see my reaction. "You had us look weak I front of an enemy and weak in front of our guard. You betrayed our bond by sleeping with that disgusting boy. You WILL be punished for your transgressions. If another man so much as lays a finger on you before we arrive, I will ensure you both suffer at my hands," he continued, "We will come pick you up regardless of if you're willing. You have two days to pack." Then he hung up.

I sat there, reeling in what just happened. The master of manipulation and control just snapped and sounded like the ever demanding Caius. Fear was still a cool tingle, but it was slowly fading and being replaced with fury and calculation. This proved that he was suffering as well- which also meant that he was sensitive. Going in with a hot temper will most likely get me beaten or thrown in a jail type thing- whatever his cruel mind comes up with. It also meant that he's not bluffing about the threats he's made. He has the full intentions of dragging me by my hair back to Italy.

I shivered at the idea of being locked away, only getting food occasionally but mainly being tortured and raped. Running from the situation wasn't a good idea since they would inevitably find me. I needed to play nice- maybe I could get Marcus on the phone? No, probably not. Even if I did, Aro and Caius would have him outnumbered and Aro was the one with the final say anyways. I sighed.

Aro was used to being in control and he's is extremely old fashioned. Ugh, he's going to half to change his tune if he plans on a relationship, but for now I think I'll need to suck it up and deal. I need to get him to agree to let me stay here. I looked around my rustic red room designed to my tastes when my eyes landed on a fanciful picture frame that my daughter and her dad, Ezra, worked to create.

It had an abstract look of a cluster of different frames put together. On the ridges each frame held a precious picture of people in the group. We were a rag tag type of family, but we were mostly close. Then the few frames towards the center were of Ezra, me, and Lilith. Her bright smile with slightly crooked teeth made me smile despite the situation. Her bubbly personality stole the show in all the pictures she was in.

She already looked to be 8 or so in the photos- she was growing at a much slower rate than I had. The last photo I had received was from a couple months ago. It was sent from Meredith and Jackson, my pretend parents. I have no idea where they were and they didn't offer any information about my daughter. She looks to be about 11 or 12 now. Ezra must have took the picture since it was an extremely artistic and beautiful shot. She had a red knitted cap on that barely contained her mess of silky, near black hair. Snow fell around her in feathery wisps- the white highlighting the bright colors of her form. Her dark blue eyes were framed by long, dark lashes. The high quality camera caught every crisp detail with precision. It was heart wrenching to miss any part of her growing up.

If I left this house now, than I wouldn't be able to be found by Meredith. I can't very well update her on my address. My daughter removed all mind links when I left and Meredith and her husband were vampire-wolf mixtures that were nomads. They really don't stay in a place for long. What if someone needs to contact me? I can't up and leave.

With a deep breath I dialed up the number Aro called me with. It fully rang out 10 or so times, but I persisted. Apparently I annoyed him enough to answer.

"What?" His tone was clipped. Obviously the 15 or so minutes wasn't enough to calm him down.

"I'm sorry I upset you earlier. I was hoping we could try that conversation again." I tried to keep my tone apologetic but light. After a few minutes of silence I checked my phone to see if he had hung up on me again.

"You will not talk me out of retrieving you, although I do appreciate your change of tone." Damnit, of course he would call me out immediately.

"Aro, please. I'm fine with visits, but please don't take me up there. I'm willing to give the relationship a chance but it's extremely important for me to stay here for right now. It's the only way my daughter will have a chance to contact me if she needs me. We can get to know each other over the phone or through video chat. It will mean so much to me. Please." I was able to keep my voice from getting too emotional, but I'm sure he caught the desperation. Again there was a pregnant pause that was accompanied by a sigh.

"We'll come visit in a couple days and talk then." Then more silence. I was honestly shocked that he had yet to rub it in my face that I was basically begging.

"Okay, please really consider it. Wouldn't it be better to have me willingly instead of locking me away somewhere? I would fight you at every turn which at some point would get old- not to mention that someday I would snap which would greatly hurt both parties. Don't be irrational like Caius, that's just the fatigue wearing you down. You're a maniacal mastermind. Surely you can see the benefits of working with me as opposed to dragging me away." To my dismay he chuckled.

"Your quite the manipulator when you wish to be, but Caius doesn't seem to find your argument persuasive. He thinks it would be rather arousing to have you locked away where no one but us can look upon or touch you. As much as the idea appeals to me, it would be ideal for you to come willingly. Ah, there is much for me and my brother's to discuss about the matter, but we will consider both options seriously I assure you. Goodbye my sweet flower. I look forward to seeing you."

I wasn't expecting that Aro would accept the call right in front of Caius and Marcus. Damn it, Caius is going to go berserk at my statement. "I look forward to seeing you too," I managed to make out. The phone line ended and my heart was in my throat at the idea of seeing them again. What can I do if they decide to just take me away? The Cullen's won't get into a fight over this-and if I rebelled it would be a fight- and I don't want to bring in my group to fight the Volturi. We've lost too much to the other scientists out there, I can't thrust another large enemy on them.

….Actually. If I can manipulate the kings to work with me, maybe after a while I can use them to protect my group. I sighed and finally got out of bed. That would be the best case scenario. Although the experiments from those scientists would be hard to take down, the Volturi is a menacing group. It would be like sicking a Rottweiler on a bunch of Chihuahuas. Problem is that if Aro knew about the experiments, he would twist it to his advantage to create his own army. He doesn't care about anyone or anything. Only himself and power.

I got ready for the day in a rush and then got in my car to go to the Cullens. At this point I stopped caring about how me asking questions about the kings might look to the Cullens. I need to find out more about these men so I can fully assess my chances of persuading them and who better to go to than Carlisle?


	10. Chapter 10

Caius's P.O.V

Irrational!? I'm irrational?! I've planned wars and schemes that has led this clan to victory countless times! I'm so sick of her. That arrogant bitch. She's caused me nothing but turmoil ever since her scent wafted into my nose.

Since meeting her, I have lost the desire I had for my wife. I had already put her through so much, and now the idea of just leaving her is eating me alive. Athenodora has been with me since the beginning. She supported me through the worst of times. I then repay her by throwing her in a tower- which yes, keeps her safe- but it was against her will. Letting her walk around with me sometimes has never been enough for her after centuries of being locked away. Though Corin's ability to keep her content has prevented her from voicing her frustration, I have noticed (but chose to ignore until now) the dying light in her eyes. She's become doll like and her love for me has long since faded to a cast of what it once was. To just leave her at this point would be terrible. All that we went through would be for nothing and regardless of how things were in her mind, I've been clawing at the relationship we once had. I can already picture the glimmer of anger behind those eyes as she listens to how all she went through was for nothing. Maybe Athenodora would agree to stay here, but I doubt it. This whole situation wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for Amaryllis.

Not only has she completely ruined what little relationship I had with my wife, but she has been causing me constant agony since she left. I feel hollow and anxious all the time and I have found myself missing that terrible woman fiercely. On more than one occasion, I have found myself staring down at the drawings she made during her time here for hours. She had potential, and I have been imagining how to give her art lessons- although most of the time the fantasies would end in a perverse way. Other times I have been going to the room she stayed in to breathe in her scent. It's embarrassing and torturous that I've been so entranced by an apparent 'forever human'.

During the first two weeks, I had made the decision that I wasn't going to let Amaryllis ruin my life without a fight, so I made sure to sleep with my wife as much as possible. It was sickening that I had to pretend my wife was _her_ in order to even get aroused, but it was worth the sense of mind that Amaryllis had no control over me. I've read stories of the true bonds. There was a couple accounts where the other felt the infidelity of the other. I hoped to the stars, that Amaryllis would feel it every time I was with my wife. Eventually though, the differences between Athenodora and Amaryllis was too great, so I let myself resort to bedding a human piece of trash.

Aro was the one who suggested the idea. That bastard knew of my thoughts so he had Heidi fetch two humans that resembled her. He seemed disgusted with the idea himself, but we both felt so desperate for her that we did it anyways. Of course he got the one that looked closer to the original. During I thought of Amaryllis, and how much I needed this random girl to be her. I watched the life slowly fade from that girl's face. The differences between her and the real thing resulted in her slow death. I gently strengthened my grasp on her throat until the girl nearly passed out, and then I released so she could gasp for breath. By the end the false thing was a mess of tears and snot. The shame and disgust that I had from resorting to sleeping with a human hit me in full so I finally ripped her throat out with my teeth.

Amaryllis destroyed my masculinity without lifting a finger. Then the letter, was the thing that nearly had me lose it. She blatantly insulted me, calling me a whore and a hypocrite, when she's the one who caused all of it!

"Brother, can you please stop pacing around for just a moment. It's been hours and your anxiety is rubbing off on us." I snapped my attention to Aro, who sat lazily in his throne with his head resting on his fist watching my form with disinterest. To most, he would seem at ease in this moment, but after centuries with the man, it was easy for Caius to note the strain in his wispy tone.

"The _stress_ your feeling is your own doing. We should have never let her leave! Now you assure that we can go down there, but you question the concept of bringing her back with us! What changed Aro? How could your concrete decision falter? Did her honey trap words really lure you in so quickly? This was one of the few things we didn't disagree over!" I couldn't help the spew of mutterings and slurs that came out afterwards. Everything Aro has done as of late infuriated me. I had to constrain myself from attacking Aro and Marcus when they returned my outburst with that same disapproving look- as if I was an errant child they have to constantly tend too.

"It would be better if we can come to an agreement with her, instead of forcing her to stay with us for the rest of eternity. We can't just use Corin's ability on her like we did with our wives. What will it take for you to accept that?"

I flited to my throne and sat down. My glare met one of the statues across the room. Silence stretched thin as I considered my response. "If we don't get her, than we should at least make the trip worthwhile and deal with that boy."

There was no question about who I was referring too. Just the mention of him caused a growl to erupt out of Aro. The man Amaryllis mated with. It was a few hours after I bedded the human when it happened and the pain nearly had me cry out. Then to make matters worse, the letter was sickeningly overpowered by that boy's scent. I hate the mixture of my mates scent with his. It was disgusting. If I was going to have to come back to Italy without Amaryllis, then at least I deserved the pleasure of ripping that boy to shreds. With the vast string of murders happening around Washington, it wouldn't be hard to include him to the list.

"Yes, that is fair. I won't stop you in your endeavor to destroy him," Aro gave a slight nod and Marcus mirrored the action.

That was a shock. They've been fighting with every idea I've come up with so far. It appears that we all had one thing we agreed on, the death of that vile human. Finally I was able to stop fidgeting, and let my mind play out a thousand different scenarios that each ended with the ear piercing screams of that boy dying in a pool of his own blood.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:

Sorry I was a bit behind last week! In this chapter I wanted to show the current relationship she has with the Cullen's, explain something that happened in the first chapter, and use this chapter as a way for her to learn about the wives' situation. Thank you for all the support so far!

1~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~1

Amaryllis's P.O.V

It was like arriving at a second home when I pulled up to the Cullen's house. Before Italy, I'd be here about as much as I would at my cottage. The house looked like something unattainable by normal people. It was refined, high class, and modern with windows for walls that gave it a welcoming and open feeling. It was one of those rare sunny days so I knew that they were either at home or hunting. When I got out of the car, Emmett came out of nowhere to pull me into a bone crunching bear hug. I couldn't help but laugh as he swung me around like a toy.

When he put me down I quickly glanced over him. He wore a tight fitting faded blue tee shirt that showed off his muscles and a pair of rugged jeans. Part of his face glistened in the spots where the thin streaks of light that broke past the trees hit him. Some of the blinding light was reflected into my eyes so I had to squint. His angular cheek bones ran parallel with his sharp jaw line which framed his playful golden eyes, perfect nose, and lips. If you saw him walk into a room, you would immediately think of him as the handsomest football player on the team that had girls and guys alike, hanging off his every word. Personally didn't I find him attractive, but I've seen how others gush over him.

"You haven't come to visit us in weeks flower girl! What? You afraid to take me on in a rematch?" It kinda hit me on then that I've been brushing them off lately which created a bubble of anger at myself. I was letting my self-sabotage get in the way of my friendships.

"Haha, you wish. If I recall correctly the last two times I had you yell out uncle like a pansy." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah and the time before those two times I had you cry out uncle like a weakling," he poked at me playfully.

Before I could walk towards the modern house, he held me by the shoulders and looked me over. "Man you really look terrible. Every time I see you at school I think, 'There's no way she can look any worse than this,' but you prove me wrong time and time again. You need to sleep flower girl."

"At least I'm not a brutish Neanderthal looking thing like you," I poke back at him playfully.

"Hey I'm beautiful. I got women fawning all over me, and I got the most beautiful woman in the world to be my girlfriend/wife for eternity." I rolled my eyes.

"You lucked out with Rosalie. She's way prettier than you man," I shook my head, "Anyways, is Carlisle here? I need to ask him some stuff."

"I think so. I've been out and about for a few hours, but I doubt he's left the house. What are you going to ask? Is it about your changing body? The birds and the bees?" He then overdramatized the look of concern while pulling me closer and whispered, "Oh my God flower girl, did a bee….pollinate you?" I laughed my freaking ass of at that.

"Yep, definitely. Now let go of me so I can walk before I beat you to the ground." He pouted for a split second, no doubt wanting to goad me into a fight but deciding against it because of how tired I look. He let me go and walked with me into the home. We found everyone gathered around in one of the house's many lounging rooms. The room was fashion forward like the rest of the house, but it had plenty of things that gave it a sense of homeliness. The heavy tension in the air, seemed out of place here.

All the Cullen's looked like statues, and there appeared to be a stare off between Edward and Alice. Carlisle was standing a little behind Edward. He looked to be early 30s and had short dark blond hair that nearly matched his eyes. It was wavy with white highlights that streaked across it. He has a masculine jaw line, pouty lips, and a nose that was angled very slightly downwards. Carlisle was tall and had a body type between Emmett's football build and Jasper or Edward's thin muscular body type. It was no wonder that every nurse in the hospital had the hots for him. When I first saw him, I'm pretty sure my mouth hung open while my nose had blood exploding out of it like in an anime. He was currently standing next to his stunning wife, Esme.

She was about a foot shorter than me, with a more rectangular shaped face, round eyes, and large lips that were painted red. Esme didn't look as angular as the others. No, she looked motherly and loving which perfectly translated to her personality. She treated the others like her children. There was no question that she was perfect for Carlisle for they both were predominantly compassionate.

A much less compassionate woman's glare made it hard to look at her. It was Rosalie Hale. She had long and flowing blond hair and a face that could make most women envious. She fit the societal standards of beauty to a tee. She was only just starting to warm up to me after I mentioned my situation with my daughter. Rosalie loves children and has always resented that she could never have kids of her own. I mentioned to her that the next time I see my daughter, I would introduce them. This worked to draw a very delicate smile out of her, and it was in that moment that I personally thought she was gorgeous. Now though, apparently I lost what little I had in our "friendship" to begin with.

I had no idea what was going on, but got the hint that it was about me when Edward finally broke off the look he was giving Alice, to send me the brunt of his angered face. "Hey," I said lamely. Carlisle and Esme gave me a slight smile, but the rest were as unmoving as stone. I shifted awkwardly as all their eyes bore holes in me.

"Sorry if I interrupted, I'll come back another time." I was about mid-turn when Edward spoke up.

"You're mated to them- I saw it in Marcus's thoughts- but with you coming back here I assumed that you rejected them. I thought you had enough sense to know how terrible it would be to be tied to them, yet now their coming here to Forks. You claimed to care about Bella but you don't. You claimed to care about me and my family but you don't." I was taken aback by the venom behind his words.

"How can you say I don't care?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE PUTTING US ALL IN DANGER JUST TO SEE YOUR MATES!" I took a step back from the thunder of his fury, but then took two steps forward.

"They are coming here regardless of my opinion and they plan on basically kidnaping me so no, I didn't invite them here and I'm defiantly not thrilled at the concept of being taken against my will," I kept my voice low and steady as I met Edwards accusing gaze with a scowl. Silence sifted around all of us.

"We will not protect you," Edward finally stated. Alice narrowed her eyes at him.

"She is like family to us. If they try and take her, we can't just let her go," she countered. Jasper stood beside her for support. He was another one that I used to crush on. Jasper Hale has longer hair for a guy, that is naturally wavy. It had multiple tones in his hair that ranged from dark to pale blond. His features were angular and he had a southern accent that could melt an ice cube. It's odd now, but I don't find myself really attracted to him or Carlisle anymore, which is good because they're both with someone else. Jasper seemed to be focusing, which I assumed was him trying to keep everyone calm with his emotional persuasion technique.

"I know Aro, and he would not kill her. We shouldn't put our lives at risk any further than we are now," it surprised me to hear those words out of Carlisle's mouth. I agreed with his argument but damn Carlisle, I thought we were friends. I ignored the hurt I felt when I saw Esme, Rosalie, and Edward give slight signs of agreement with him.

"Why the hell did no one tell me this?" Emmett put his hand on my shoulder. "She's in a mating bond with those monsters?" I turned my head and gave him an apologetic look. He returned it with a quick glance, shook his head, and then continued. "Whatever. She's a sister to me and I'm not going to let some stuffy old men come in and swoop her away against her will. I'd love to pick a fight with the Volturi anyways."

"They may not kill her, but they will hurt her," Alice joined in, "She is our family. Can you in good conscious sentence her to a life of torment?" Carlisle and Esme did betray looks of shame, but Rosalie and Edward stayed firm. I was a little mortified because Alice was basically saying that she saw a vision of me getting abused. Right now the king's decision is to take and torture me. Great…

"She probably manipulated what you saw," Edward countered, "That's what she did before when you saw her as a vampire. Regardless, she is powerful. I'm sure she can get out of her own messes." Wait…what? It was so difficult to keep up with their vampiric speedy talk while I was in this state of being a tired mess. They were shooting off comments and arguments and each one left me winded.

"Hold the fuck up," I felt bad for cursing in front of them but between the constant pain and exhaustion, it was hard to be civil….and it didn't help that half of the people who I forgave for up and leaving Bella and me, were planning on leaving me to fend for myself. I guess I know who my true friends are in this group. They all turned back to me, each pair of eyes leaving me to feel exposed. Alright, time to put on the leader face.

"First, I want to make it clear that I was not coming up here to ask for help. Carlisle is right. You shouldn't risk your lives for me and I can find a way out of my own mess," I then looked pointedly at Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, "Although it means the world to me that you're willing to do so. You guys are family to me." I gave them the brightest smile I could muster, but then let it slip back down to a frown when I looked over the rest of them. "I came up here to try and find out more information about these guys. I know so little of who they are and I thought that Carlisle would be a good source to turn too. On a side note, I cannot change any visions Alice had. The seeing me as a vampire, I'm sure was a misunderstanding. What did you see?"

Edward looked about to say something but Alice cut in. "You were covered in blood and your eyes were red. You had murdered someone so brutally that it barely looked human anymore." Wow, surprised that she still wanted to be friends after seeing that.

"Which leads me to another point. We can't trust Amaryllis anymore. Wouldn't she have to be either as bad as or much worse than the kings, in order to be mated to them? We know nothing of her history, and about what she is. I don't want her around us or Bella anymore," Edward demanded.

"It could also mean that she is strong enough to change, not only one, but all three for the better. True mates can work to bring out the worst and best in each other," Carlisle defended. A few more comments were thrown around extremely fast.

"Okay, okay. I can't make any judgments on my character because my view is biased so believe what you want on that point. With the vision Alice saw, that was most likely me killing one of the enemies that were after me. I've been told that my eyes turn red when I unleash my full abilities, which is why you construed that I was a vampire. Edward, you are being completely irrational and hot headed. It was this nature that nearly got you, Bella, your whole family, and me murdered so maybe think a little bit more about things before you spout off your ideas." He was clearly not happy with that last comment but I held up my hand to stop him from interrupting.

"I get it, you are upset because the kings are coming here and they wouldn't be if I left, but I have my reasons for trying to stay in this town. Think of it this way, if this talk goes well between the kings and me, then they wouldn't want to ruin it by hurting those I love right? I effectively could protect Bella better than you ever could against them. No I'm not permitting you deny Bella immortality because of this- mainly because it's what she wants- but I can ensure that they won't have any second thoughts about it before you two make your decision as to when to turn her. Even if the talk doesn't go well, I guarantee that I don't piss them off to the point that they hold enough vengeance to try and hurt someone I care about just to vex me."

"And if you do anger them to such an extent?" Edward's words irritated me.

"I won't anger them to that extent. I'll play suck up the whole time if I have too," I stayed firm and waited for the next move.

"If you wanted to keep us safe, it would be best to go with them willingly." It was getting to be really difficult not to snap at Edward.

"I will not do that." We did a stare down but a step towards me from Carlisle drew my attention.

"She is not asking for us to defend her and she is trying to keep us out of it. At the very least she deserves the right to try and stay here. Amaryllis, I would be happy to give you some pointers on how to persuade them." Esme sighed in relief and obvious agreement. Rosalie and Edward still didn't seem convinced, but before either of them could speak, Carlisle stated, "Most of the family is in agreement. We will not debate this topic any further." At that Alice and Jasper nodded while Emmett smiled and patted my shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll win your fight to stay here. You're like those gross carnivorous plants whenever anyone crosses ya." I smiled in return to Emmett's statement. Edward scoffed, then he and Rosalie flitted away. Carlisle beckoned me to him with his hand. "Come, we'll speak in my study."

I followed him through the house until we reached his room. A bunch of paintings adorned the walls depicting a bunch of different things. My eyes immediately trained onto the one with the three kings in it. My heart lurched and I was nearly knocked down by how much I missed them. They were dressed in old fashioned Victorian clothes that were the color of gold. They were watching the chaos beneath them with disinterest. Memory doesn't do their beauty justice.

"For a time I was with them. They hold respect for the sciences and arts and are very refined." It was hard for me to tear my eyes away from their gorgeous figures, to see Carlisle behind them. He paled in comparison. I finally turned away and sat on a plush, black couch.

"Aro and I were close, but neither he nor the rest of the clan understood my choice in diet. It became very lonely so I left in search for others like me," he sighed and then sat next to me. Before my heart might have fluttered at his proximity, but now it didn't register as anything. He looked me in the eyes and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Aro is a mastermind, with little care for things that don't work to solidify his supremacy. In the end, he will always do what is necessary to stay at the head of power. Although he might not care for many, he does take interest in others. He loves accumulating rare items and powers, which is another reason he would try collecting you. You are a rarity he's never seen before. Aro does make friends, but if they get in the way he'll have no quarrel with getting rid of them. Listen…I have seen what he is capable of and…I'm doubtful that you could change his mind if he decides to take you back with him." Carlisle reminded me of a doctor telling bad news to a patient. He got up and then moved to sit in the elegant chair across from me.

"But he is generally resoundingly patient with getting things he wants. Aro would even make games out of it. If you tread carefully, he might let you go. I'm not saying for you to play "suck up" as you mentioned earlier, but keep a level head and maybe try and befriend him,"

Carlisle grimaced for a second before composing himself, "As for Caius, we never got along. He found my diet disgusting. Caius doesn't hold much patience for others in general and will no doubt try his hardest to attain you. For him I suggest trying to connect to him through art. He is an excellent artist. It is one of the few things aside from reading and such that he is passionate about. Caius will no doubt take interest in your capabilities." My eyes bulged out of my head.

"Wait…he's into art?" Carlisle nodded and I nearly laughed. He, the impatient, sadistic, and hot tempered man, is an artist! Huh, when you think you got a guy pegged. I think Carlisle understood my thought process because a smile flashed on his face as well.

"Yes, and if you can connect with his passion, the chances might lower that he'll ignore your pleas. As for Marcus, I don't have much information. He is a reserved man that doesn't seem to hold interest in anything."

"I'm concerned least about him to be honest. I don't think he'll be difficult to sway. So, what else can you tell me about them? Does Aro have any interest, aside from collecting, that I could use?" Carlisle's gaze drifted to the direction of the king's painting. He seemed to be contemplating something for a moment.

"Well, just to give you an idea of what you might have to handle I think I should tell you. Have you heard anything about their wives?" I stomach lurched forward at the mention of them. I shook my head no.

"I didn't think they would have mentioned it. Especially to one who…" he looked away again, "…isn't as submissive as they are used too. After Marcus's wife passed on, Aro and Caius realized that if their wives perished they could become like Marcus. They are protective, especially of their weaknesses. They locked their wives away in a castle that is heavily protected at all times by guards. I have never seen Aro's wife, but I did catch a glimpse of Caius's wife while they were walking in the gardens together once. Even then there was several guards flanking them." My eyes widened slightly.

"So…they've been locked in a cage for centuries. That's what your telling me?" He nodded and I couldn't repress a shiver. Dear god they are seriously going to lock me away even if I get on their good side. Are they going to throw me in with their wives or are they going to confine me to another area where I'd be alone?

"How are their wives okay with that? That's cruel! They don't deserve to be locked away like a pair of cherished toys." I couldn't help but feel so bad for them. Not only were they caged up and missed so much in their lives, but to add the cherry on the shit cake, they'll eventually find out that the kings are mated to me, some lowly human that doesn't compare to them in any way.

"There is a woman named Corin with the ability to make you feel content. They've been using that power on the wives to make them okay with the situation."

"What the hell? So they just force them to be okay with it? If I ever get the chance I'm going to take Corin away so their wives can actually express their anger. They must be going mad after years of repression." I shook my head in anger. I'm supposed to play nice with these assholes but as the thoughts of their cruelty and selfishness play on in my twisted mind, the idea of being nice to them was becoming harder to stomach.

"I'm afraid that would make matters worse. Corin's ability is addictive. They longer they stay away from Corin the more unsettled they will feel," Carlisle frowned sympathetically at me. "Aro likes music," he said to no doubt direct my mind elsewhere, "He is exceptional at every instrument I have seen him play. Aro loves all sorts of strategy games as well. As I've said, if you try and play to their interests you might be able to get them to listen to you."

I nodded and got up. "Thank you. I appreciate you giving me some pointers." Carlisle looked a bit sickened for a moment.

"I'm sorry for my crass words earlier. We really…" I raised my hand to cut him off. "I understand your reasoning behind it. Trying to stand up for me would get everyone killed for nothing." He still looked sympathetic but he dropped it and escorted me to my car.

The ride home was full of contemplation. I was still reeling a bit about the argument they were having over me. It sucked that Edward was being so rude about it but I learned, after that night he convinced me to leave Forks, that he isn't afraid to hit below the belt. I had long since lost whatever ounce of respect I had for him. Guess I don't have a piano teacher anymore. Maybe I could ask Aro to give me piano lessons sometime since he's a pro at everything. I shook the thoughts away while blushing. My terrible playing would just give him another reason to end my life.

I got to the house with a sigh. It was going to be a long two days.


	12. Chapter 12

Two days later

My hearts been fluttering like a maniac all day. The kings gave me no indication as to what time they were going to arrive so I've been drastically shifting between panic, fear, and excitement since last night. I have no idea how to dress, how to act, or even just what to do. I changed outfits over 20 times now and the house was spotless and redecorated by noon. I was much too jittery to watch T.V, draw, or really anything. I've been resigned to pacing around and checking the clock.

Sleep was an unknown concept for the last couple days, but I coated on makeup to cover that little note. I decided to put enough effort in my appearance so they won't get the satisfaction of seeing me look terrible, but not too much effort for the fear that it would only encourage them to kidnap me. I wore a tight fitting brown tank top that swooped low enough to show off cleavage, with a pair of dark blue shorts. While waiting I contemplated changing clothes again, but decided against it for the sake of my sanity.

I left out some of my best art pieces around the cottage. While strategically putting them up, I couldn't help but tear apart every little issue I had with them. One picture was of my daughter. She was paused mid-turn with a large smile plastered on her face. Lilith was out in our old garden, surrounded by a lush variety of flowers. She had on a light floral dress that danced around her. I didn't care for some of the color choices I made, and I got some details about her form wrong. Nothing that a casual observer would catch, but if someone stared at it long enough or had a trained eye- like Caius- then they would easily be able to point out the flaws riddled throughout the piece. The others include a couple landscapes and one of my cat, space junk. I'm utterly embarrassed to show them to him, but I'll believe Carlisle's word that Caius will take an interest in my artwork.

The long key board in the family room was enough of an enticement for Aro musically, but it took me some time to decipher which of my strategy video games he would like. I wanted to pick the best ones for him, but I had no idea as to what he would find interesting. On the dark oak table I set up my fancy glass chess board. It looked beautiful on the red stained crochet table cloth. I went to the library in Seattle the day before and tried picking out a bunch of books from each genre. There wasn't really a good place to put them that would make it obvious that it's meant for the kings, so the books ended up stacked on the kitchen table.

Every 30 minutes or so, I would glance outside the windows to see if anyone was there. As the sun began to set, my heart hammered so fast that I thought I could die. The anxiety and fear were extremely prominent still, but excitement was slowly taking over. I felt a sharp tug on me and I dashed out my front door. There, walking out of the thick forest and into my back yard, were the kings and their guard. Without a thought I found myself running full speed to them.

Marcus flitted to me about half way over and pulled me into a hug. His unique smell that I recalled from the many nights I would snuggle up to his ripped shirt filled my nose. At the moment of contact, I felt so elated that I was afraid I might float away if he released me. The constant pain, insecurities, and all the rest of the negative feelings disappeared. I felt so fucking happy, free, and….ridiculously tired. Before sleep evaded me at every turn, but now I was fighting a war against it, and quickly losing. The security and happiness encouraged that raging calm to spread through my body. After only a couple of seconds being held, I felt myself passing out.

Right before the world went dark, I heard a long exasperated sigh and Marcus saying, "Finally."

I awoke slowly, taking my time to stretch and let my thoughts clear up. One of my many blankets was wrapped around me loosely. As I sat up, I noticed that the straps on my brown tank top were broken and the middle of my shirt was ripped. What the hell? I heard a knocking on my door before Aro, Marcus, and Caius stepped in. Aro looked me over and smiled.

"Your makeup is smudged my dear, but I still think you look much more rested then the few brief moments before your passing out." I blushed and dashed past them to the bathroom. God damn this makeup. I looked like a raccoon with bird's nest hair. So much for my fantasies of them seeing me and going, 'I can't tell she's been suffering.' Now the bastards are probably going to gloat. I glanced at the hanging clock and noted that it was already 8pm. I got ready- putting on nothing but a little eye liner and I exited the bathroom to find the kings where I left them. They each looked me over with pitch black eyes, making me blush. Aro hummed in approval.

"Why is my shirt all ripped up?" Judging by Caius's attention dropping to the floor in anger, and the way Marcus glanced over at him I guessed that Caius had something to do with it.

"You guys didn't…" I was cut off by Caius who bit out the word "No." Okay then…

I went to my dresser and pulled out another shirt. "Well anyways, I apologize for passing out. I promise I don't usually do that." I put it on in the bathroom and came out in a short sleeve black top. "Marcus informed us that you probably had little to no sleep during our separation. You had us worried though. You've been asleep for 3 days." I gawked at Aro like an idiot for a few seconds before I regained my composure.

"Well I'm sorry that you had to wait around. I left books that I thought you guys might like on the table." Marcus smiled along with Aro, "Yes, we read a few of them and appreciate that you made an effort." I got a bit bashful at Marcus's words.

"Alright, let's go to the family room instead of standing awkwardly in here." I motioned to usher them out. Caius sat in my caramel recliner while Aro and Marcus sat on either side of my comfortable dark brown couch. Aro patted at the middle cushion while resting his head on his other hand. I really didn't like that even in my home, he just oozed composure and power. The way he looked reminded me of the time in that throne room…no, no, no. I can't let them get me like this. I got to show my own power house nature, but not let my anger burst out of me like it has before. I grabbed one of the head chairs from the kitchen and positioned it in front of all three of them. Aro seemed amused by my move.

"Again I am sorry for wasting three days of your time," I gave an appreciative smile in hopes to win them over a bit, "I'm grateful for your patience. So I've been thinking and I have a proposition, if you would hear me out." Aro gestured with his hand for me to continue while the other two stayed motionless. This was nearly impossible with all three of their undivided attention on me.

"I would like to ask for you to give me another four days. I was thinking about spending the three days with you individually. We should spend um….quality time to get to know each other. Then on the fourth day when we all have a better understanding of one another, we can sit down and talk everything over."

Aro's full smile was breathtaking. "Ah, I was wondering how you intended to coax us to let you stay. I would love to get to know you _privately_." His eyes glinted wickedly as he said that making me gulp. Marcus nodded in agreement and Caius didn't out right say no.

Aro clasped his hands together in child-like excitement. "Well it's settled then. I cannot wait for a proper chance to court you, but for the sake of us not tearing each other apart with the order of this arrangement, I suggest you make the decision."

"Well…there is an art show going on a couple towns over tomorrow," Caius perked up a very small degree, "So I was thinking maybe Caius and I could go out first…" I tried to give like a bashful look while fluttering my eyelashes a bit, but I probably looked as though a bug got stuck in my eye. Whatever look I gave him seemed to work because his own eyes widened a bit before turning his attention elsewhere.

"Then the next day Aro and I can go out, which leaves Marcus for the last day." I glimpsed over to Marcus apologetically. He didn't really give any indication of how he felt about my answer. Aro didn't seem displeased but he could easily be faking it. "Alright my flower, we will go along with your plan. Be mindful though that our time is valuable. We cannot leave our home for long."

We sat around for a couple minutes before it clicked that I should play proper hostess for tonight. I got up from my chair and moved it back to the kitchen. "Alright well I don't have much, but there is a keyboard, T.V, video games, books, and a chess board if you get bored. Would you like me to put something on T.V?"

"This is ridiculous." Great Caius found his words…I turned to him and we locked eyes as he continued. "I'm not going to pretend everything to look over why we came here for three days. You are not worth the suffering we will feel in your absence and you have yet to be punished for your transgressions." I sighed before responding. "Caius, please just be patient. So far we have only really seen the worst of one another. Let's not make hasty decisions about the relationship based off of that alone. Won't you at least give me tomorrow?" He stayed silent but kept his eyes on me. Caius then tsked before getting up and going to the kitchen. Even when angry, they all were so graceful. I bit my lip in contemplation and anger, but chose to not pursue it further. His silence seems to be the closest I'll get to an agreement.

Marcus got up and retrieved a book before returning to the couch to read while Aro got up and walked over to me. "I saw that your learning to play through Edward thoughts," He gestured to the piano, "How are those lessons coming along?"

"Um, not well. I have trouble with two handed playing and haven't gotten much practice since coming back from Italy." He nodded. "I see, can I play for a little?"

"Sure go for it," I shrugged. Aro put his hand around my waist, making me jump a little. "Would you sit next to me dear?" I hated that I missed this proximity so much to the point where I found myself sitting next to him on the bench. I turned the keyboard on for him and he took little time to accustom himself to it. Then Aro started to play…

It was the most beautiful thing. I thought Edward was talented, but for freaks sake Aro was on a whole other level. He was amazing. I gawked like a love struck school girl as he played gorgeous melodies. When he stopped it was difficult to not ask for him to continue. "Wow…" I shook my head. "You make Edward look like he's just flapping his hands everywhere." Aro chuckled lightly.

"How are the Cullen's doing?" I looked away at his question. "They seem to be doing fine, but I haven't seen them much lately. I've been busy." From my peripherals I noticed him staring at me with those eyes that made me feel exposed. "Well since you are going to be stolen away by my brother tomorrow, I was planning on visiting them. Has Isabella been changed yet?" I bit my lip.

"No," but I quickly added in, "…but they do intend too." He nodded. "I take it, they know of _our_ current situation." His voice had undertones of displeasure. It was understandable that he didn't wish for them to see that their leaders have a weakness. "Yes, they know." Aro hummed but didn't say anything further.

"Can you keep playing?" That smile re-graced his lips and he agreed. Melodies continued and I ended up scooting closer and resting my head on his shoulder. "I should go to bed," I mumbled. Aro stopped and left a lingering kiss on my forehead.

"It's going to be difficult to refrain from touching you," he sighed against me. I shivered but escaped the room before anything could happen. The excitement and dread mixed with anticipation for tomorrow made it difficult to relax…that and the fact I could stop thinking about the three men just outside my door, but after an hour or so passed by I was able to get to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for the continued support and I hope you enjoy this update!

~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~1

Day One Date One

I woke up at 5am and was too excited to go back to sleep. I turned on the lights and sifted through all of my clothes and I ended up deciding on a burgundy dress that flared out, like the top of a flower, just after the waist. It was made of layered light fabric that had a little glitter that reminded me of stars. It was backless with a top tied that around the neck and dipped down in between my breasts. I picked out some black stockings and boots that halted just above the ankle. The boots were a dark purple that matched the silver necklace of a small dragon holding a purple stone that I put on. Afterwards I went into the bathroom and got ready. I decided to stain my lips the burgundy color and put on some eyeliner and mascara. I looked myself over in the full body mirror resting against the wall, and nodded in approval. I looked hot…but not nearly as attractive his wife though. Uggh, I shook my head of those thoughts and mentally prepared to enter the family room. Hopefully Caius didn't mind an early start to the date.

When I stepped out it was only Marcus who was sitting on the couch. There was one lamp light on, giving the room that romantic ambiance. The T.V was on a news station and was on the lowest volume setting. It looked to be about… I think murders going on in Seattle? He didn't seem to be paying attention though. He only lifted his head from the book he was reading when he heard me come in. The moment his eyes landed on me they simultaneously widened and darkened. He froze and became as rigid as stone. "My dear we have been starved of you," he breathed out, "It has been a battle for us to give you space already so you should not wear such _tempting_ clothing." I blushed and averted my gaze.

"I trust that you will wait till our day before you act on your desires Marcus," I responded curtly. He let out a low rumble that made me a little weak in the knees, but then he gave a slight nod and turned his attention to his book. As I walked past I noted that he was still extremely stiff. Man if mild mannered Marcus was going to respond this way maybe I shouldn't let the others see me. Ah well- I wouldn't get too mad if today was spent letting loose on my pent up sexual frustration.

I walked into the kitchen to see Aro and Caius sitting at the kitchen table staring at me. They no doubt heard Marcus's reaction and wanted to see what the fuss was over. It looked as though they were in the middle of a chess game, but my eyes had a hard time leaving Caius. Some of his hair was pulled back and he wore a suit with a maroon shirt underneath. There was an elegant red scarf next made of light fabric on the table along with a pair of sunglasses. All the sudden I didn't feel very confident in my own looks. He was like a damn model that everyone in the world would have at least one dirty fantasy about. His boyish good looks were juxtaposed against the ancient knowledge behind his eyes. At the site of me, he and Aro became rigid as well.

"Brother," Aro exhaled, "I do not envy you anymore. It would be the cruelest kind of torture to resist her all day." Caius didn't respond, but kept his eyes glued to me. To stop myself from standing there and fidgeting while perverse scenarios play out in my head, I decided to distract myself. I walked cautiously over, afraid that any sudden movements might entice them to pounce on me, and looked over the game. "Wow Aro, I thought you were the most strategic out of us, but Caius has you trapped." Aro hummed in disapproval.

"It's impressive that you can read our game so quickly- you must have some strategic talent yourself. Yes, I am currently in a position with little chance of winning," Aro returned his attention to the board and gestured lazily towards Caius, "What he lacks in special ability, he gains in strategic warfare," Caius growled a bit at that but Aro continued unfazed, "We are pretty evenly matched in games such as this, although he much prefers exerting his abilities in real wars as opposed to pretend ones," Aro's attention returned to me for a brief moment, "You walked in at quite an undesirable time. If you came earlier you would have witnessed my two straight victories." I chuckled and then moved to make myself some coffee.

"Would it be okay if I watched Caius destroy you?" I kept my voice light as I teased Aro. I glanced back at him and out of the corner of my eye I noticed a barely evident smirk on Caius's face and Aro giving him a little glare. My heart leapt to my throat at the site of Caius's smirk and I ended up quickly turning my attention to the coffee. "I guess so. Maybe afterwards you and I can play a match, where I am the one to _dominate_." Aro's voice was low and sensual. God, maybe we should just fuck now to get it out of the way so we can actually think on our dates. They need to feed anyways…

"No, I think I'll just watch for now," I was carefully trying to conceal the trembling in my voice. Hopefully they didn't notice.

Once I finished preparing my cup, I sat myself down at one of the ends of my oval table so I could keep out of arms reach from either of them. I watched intently as they speedily finished up the rest of the match. Before they started the next match, I cut in.

"Have you guys been hunting?" Caius ignored me while Aro answered.

"Yes, we have been trying to keep ourselves full to help control our….desires." Caius slid a nasty glare Aro's way. I had to suppress a shiver. "We wish to be respectful towards you instead of taking what we need like last time." That was actually kind of sweet, making me smile. Soon after though I gave Aro a disbelieving look. "Really? Then what happened to my tank top after I passed out?" Aro gave a half smile as he stared off in the distance.

"Yes well, we didn't come up with that rule immediately. Caius initially started the attack, but he wasn't the only one to part take in the fun."

I scowled at Aro. "You had no right…" He tilted his head and formed a mock look of hurt.

"Why my dear, as difficult as it was for me to do so, I was the only one to abstain from touching you." I gawked at Aro while the meaning sunk in. Marcus? I hadn't expected that from him. "It was after that incident that we have been mindful of respecting your boundaries," Aro continued, "We are gentleman after all." I had to physically hold back my laugh at that.

"We are respecting your precious Cullen's wish to hunt outside of the area," Caius cut in. I nodded then looked away. "Maybe…" I trailed off while my cheeks grew 1,000 degrees hotter. I bit my lip while my mind waged a war on whether or not I should continue speaking. "Out with it," Caius growled impatiently. At that I finished my sentence slowly and carefully. "…after today, you guys should drink from me. I know what it might lead too, but I would prefer if people didn't die unnecessarily." Aro and Caius's eyes simultaneously dropped to my neck and then travelled as far down as the table top would let them. Aro gulped while Caius's jaw tightened.

"Anyways, on with the next match," I nodded to the board. After a few seconds they each snapped themselves out of their trance and set up the next game. It was oddly intense. Their faces looked like Greek statues while they elegantly moved piece after piece. About halfway through they were both evenly matched, but Aro pulled out a victory at the end. As the sun started to rise, I got up and collected my things and them in a little backpack.

"The art show won't start till about 4 today, but I was hoping we could go somewhere first if that's okay with you?" Caius ran his eyes down my form and gave a nod. Man, apparently the only time he speaks is when he's pissed. It's going to be hard to have a relationship with three when only one enjoys speaking. Hopefully Caius and Marcus aren't actually always this quiet or I'm going to lose my god damned mind trying to spend a full day with them. Sure, a quiet guy is hot, but I'd like to have some sort of conversation.

Caius grabbed the scarf and sunglasses while I quickly popped my head in the family room to say goodbye to Marcus and then afterwards, waved goodbye at Aro. Caius followed me outside and growled with impatience when I stopped abruptly in front of him. There, next to my dingy old car, was the latest blood red mustang with pitch black tinted windows. "Aro said you pronounced your love for this vehicle to Edward once," he muttered impatiently. The car looked so sleek and mean. "How did you get this?" I asked somewhat accusingly.

"We had it prepared for us before we arrived." Huh, I guess when your this freaking rich you can get whatever, whenever. I silently went over all the things I said I had ever wanted to Alice and Edward over the past couple years. If Aro's going to spoil me like this, then I need to go to Alice sometime soon and offhandedly mention a bunch of other things I like.

"Felix and Alec you will attend us. The rest stay." Caius spoke at a regular level, but instantly after he said that the two appeared. I figured that their guard was somewhere out in the forest watching, but didn't want to dwell on the thought. We got into the back and I gave Felix the instructions on where to go. When we got to the forest I led the way to one of my favorite spots- being careful not to dirty my clothes. We arrived at a cliff that looked over the expansion of dark blue water. Surprisingly, the sun wasn't being covered by thick gray clouds. The few puffs in the sky were stained with reds and oranges. Lovely little flowers were starting to bloom around the forest and the weather was a comfortable chill with a slight breeze. As beautiful as the view was this area was extremely remote. I turned back to see Caius standing alone in the thick of the forest. He kept his eyes trained on me. He didn't seem fazed by the beauty of the area at all.

"This is the place from one of your paintings." I blushed thinking of the painting I put above the keyboard.

"Yes it is. This is one of my private thinking places. You have probably seen many pretty things so this isn't anything special, but I thought you would at least prefer somewhere secluded to talk." Caius waved his hand dismissively and somewhere in the far distance I heard a rustling of noise that moved farther away. When we were completely alone, I began.

"I know that you are repulsed by me and the bond that we share…" I laid out the blanket I had in my small burlap backpack and sat down, "but I really appreciate that you're putting up with me." He didn't respond and made no movements to join me. "So, what would you like to talk about?" I asked a bit too hopeful. I was finding myself grateful that my senses were heightened above normal human levels otherwise I wouldn't be able to hear a thing he says.

"You have some artistic talent," he finally answered, "but you have a lot of room for improvement." I nodded and then he went into specifics about the pictures he saw on my walls. After a long discussion about my strengths and weaknesses as an artist, he took the conversation in a different direction.

"The one picture of the little girl is your daughter- Lilith?" He came over and finally sat on the blanket. I held my breath as I watched the sunlight make his nearly translucent skin sparkle like diamonds. His eyes examined every bit of me before he continued, "She has a lot of qualities that resemble you." A small smile broke on my lips as I nodded. Caius's eyes softened a bit as he focused on the water below. "Marcus and Aro have stated all they know about you, including why you were separated from your daughter," his eyes returned to me with the returned fire.

"Who is after you?" I bit my lip but shook my head. "I can't answer that yet." He growled in response.

"You really think so little of our power that you can't trust us with your safety?" Each passing second he was getting more pissed off. "No, I do believe that you _could_ protect me, but I don't trust that you _will_ protect me or my group. Aro is the type of person who would side with the enemies because they can offer him more power, and you and Marcus would follow behind him. Along with that you made it clear before that you wish to just throw me away in a cage so why do you think I would come running to you for help?" He was about to flit away in anger but I grabbed his wrist. Just the small amount of contact sent tingly shivers throughout my body.

"Caius," I sighed out his name and he seemed to relax ever so slightly, "I really do want to tell you everything. It would be so nice to have help with my problems, but telling you is a risk- not just to me- but to everyone I care about. I will tell you who is threatening me after you show that I can rely on you and your brothers."

He clenched his jaw but he sat back down. "Again it falls back to getting to know each other." I nodded at his words. "Well then let's get this over with." I couldn't help but smile. It was difficult to get him to talk about most things, but I did learn about a couple wars he started and ended, and why he joined the Volturi clan. I was surprised that he was so persistent with questions about me. As it turns out, during my 3 day nap, Caius and the others went through all my things that weren't in my room so apparently they already had a good sense of what I liked and disliked. I thanked whatever is out there in the universe that I left my laptop under a pile of clothes in my room. Aro did not need to read my diary.

I went over a lot of my history- that didn't give anything away- and then a few things about my interests. The sun slowly made its journey across the sky, but more clouds had formed so we were partially protected from its rays. "Are you hungry?" Caius asked suddenly. I shrugged at the question. What time was it now? He got up and abruptly held out a hand for me. Wow, never thought I would catch a glimpse of gentleman Caius. I must have made a good impression so far. I put my hand in his and he gently pulled me up. Then he folded the blanket and returned it to my backpack. Once we were ready he scooped me up bridal style and ran full speed to the car. I could've ran without his help, but I found myself shamefully enjoying being held against him. His scent was intoxicating.

"Thank you." I muttered before getting in the car. He gave a brisk nod and then told me to pick out a restaurant that I wanted to go to. After some thought I picked out a dimly lit place in Seattle. "Are you sure it's okay to be out in public? I mean it's only partly cloudy out right now. What if a ray of sunshine hits you?" I asked after a few minutes of tense silence. It was weird talking to him in front of his two guards…especially since I beat them both up, and threw ice shards into the one's sister.

"Yes it will be fine."

I shook my head. "How can you be so sure about that? Isn't your whole clan based around the rule of keeping your kind a secret?" He glared at me before answering. "We are not as arrogant as you are insinuating. I have taken precautionary measures, and that sear friend of yours called and assured us that the weather would be cloudy by 1." I thought it over and smiled a bit. I owe her so much.

We arrived at the quaint restaurant around noon. The sun was still fighting against the clouds successfully, causing me to crunch my face up in worry. Caius swiftly put on glasses, fancy black gloves, and a scarf. He then grabbed a long black umbrella from the floor and got out. The people nearby gawked at him and his odd attire, understandably, but he just kept walking. When we got into the restaurant we were greeted by an over enthusiastic waiter.

"Um, sorry but he's allergic to the sun so if we could get an area with absolutely no windows nearby that would be great," I smiled brightly at him as the man nodded gleefully.

"Of course! Not a problem mam. Right this way." He led us to a booth in the back. There wasn't many people in the place which was nice. Once Caius removed the extra articles of clothing, a couple waitresses in the vicinity were practically gushing blood from their noses. Dear God I'm going to need to carry a baseball bat around to keep everyone's damn hands off of him. I sighed and he looked at me inquiringly.

"What is it?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing. Just thinking about how I'm going to have to beat the hell out of everyone around us to keep them away from you." To my surprise he chuckled. "You clearly did not notice how that man was looking at you when we first came in." I shrugged.

"I didn't notice but fine- we'll both just have to kill everyone around us then." I smiled but then had the worried thought that this guy would totally be the type to take me seriously and kill everyone here. "Guess so," he agreed. Our lunch went pretty well. If the waiter did like me before, he hated me now. We've been sitting here for 2 or so hours. The conversation was mainly on me, and he never relented at trying to figure out what I am or my group is so I had to stay constantly on guard. Regardless I think it was a raging success. He reminded me of all the cool guy types you would see in anime. When we left, the sun was completely hidden so we walked around the streets. While we walked I felt the urge to hold his hand, but then decided against it. It would probably make him throw a hissy fit or something.

He stopped abruptly at a high end arts and crafts store. "Would you like buy anything?" I laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Yeeeaah….no. I receive decent money, but I kinda need it for other things like food, bills, and car insurance." He scowled in annoyance. "I'll obviously be paying." I mulled it over and then shrugged. We went in and I cringed over every price tag I saw, but the items were pretty. Not a thousand dollars pretty but still. He bought whatever I accidentally gleamed over which was sweet but odd. I know he has freakishly rich, but I still felt bad he spent money on me. I thanked him like 50 times until he got angry and then we got in the car that Felix must have moved for us.

I gave Felix directions to the art show and it took an hour and a half to get there. On the trip I decided to scoot to the middle seat closer to Caius. At first he froze, but after a few anxious moments he snuck a hand behind my back and rested it on my side. He was leaning against the side of the car, looking out the window with an expressionless face while occasionally rubbing small circles around my lower hip and thigh. The contact felt so good that I nearly broke down and begged for more, but his guards were a constant reminder that we were not alone.

When we arrived there was a steady influx of people going in and out. As soon as Caius stepped out, he stole all of their attentions. He held out a hand to help me out of the car before we headed inside. While walking I couldn't help but feel as though he was a wealthy businessman who was rated the hottest guy ever, while I was some bumbling secretary trailing behind him. Any moment now he was going to start spouting off things I needed to do like go pick up his briefs at a drycleaners or something. I'm pretty sure everyone who looked at us was thinking that too. We didn't look like lovers…or whatever we are. He was too serious, and I'm sure I looked as nervous as I was feeling.

The place was large from what I saw in the photos, but it was a part of a long string of small shops and restaurants right in the busy downtown of the city. The building had a lot of wood and stone but inside that actual gallery it was well lit with white walls and light wooden floors. Hanging on the walls was a bunch of local art and in a few spots there were sculptures. "I hope you don't mind local art. Nothing super fancy was going on anywhere around here."

"I don't mind."

We stopped at the first one we saw. A couple girls, who looked to be at college level, were at the same area. One had a boisterous personality while the others was more depressed and punk like. The outgoing girl wore a tight violet dress with a golden chain hanging loosely around her thin waist, resting on her wide hips. Her long dirty blonde hair looked soft to the touch and fell around the middle of her back in tight, neat curls. The other was taller than me and her friend with a lanky figure. Her hair was short and unruly and she had on some grunge themed clothes that I thought looked pretty cool. They glanced over at us and the dirty blonde nudged her friend. She then took a couple steps and literally got in between Caius and me.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around these parts before." Damn it, even her voice had that sultry edge. Caius seemed to be fully invested in analyzing the piece in front of him. The lanky girl walked over- officially cutting me from the imaginary circle. Jealousy flared to an extreme point I wasn't expecting. I'm normally cool in situations where people are rude, but right now I keep thinking about how pretty the women would be with their heads slammed into the floor or how I could make art out of the remaining brain matter. My dark side usually doesn't rear its head, and it terrified me that it was now. I decided it best to just walk away. It was either that or being arrested so yeah.

As I stepped away I overheard him giving the lanky girl a similar lecture of what she did well and what she could do to improve. It really slapped me in the face that I wasn't anything special. Apparently that was her painting- which was way better than mine of course. I should've figured with the dark imagery of a heart with needles in it, that it was hers. I wondered to the farthest side of where they were and looked on some happier images. There was a beautiful scenic picture that was no doubt of a place around here. Then there was a piece that seemed to resemble someone's family heritage, strictly about mothers. There was a girl, a woman, an older woman, someone who looked to be a grandmother, and then an even older woman. The eldest woman was doing the hair of the next one down and so it repeated. They had caramel skin and soft eyes. It was heartwarming.

A few minutes later, Caius came out of nowhere and roughly grabbed my arm. "I only came here to be with you yet you abandon me to deal with two wretched humans," He hissed in my ear angrily. In the back of my mind, I thought about how attractive he was when he was angry and demanding. The breath on my ear sent unwanted chills up and down my spine.

I turned my head to look him in his beautiful pitch black eyes. "They stepped between us and you didn't seem to mind the _attention_ ," I hissed back accusingly. "I don't know if you're trying to rub it in my face that you could do better than me, which is stupid because I'm constantly reminded of it everywhere I turn, or if you're seriously just this disrespectful in general. Regardless you better watch it. I was only a second away from killing them and trying to hurt you." It was odd that I sounded just like Caius there. I guess that's how we connect- over being psychopaths- great. Edward's words didn't seem too farfetched now.

Caius looked a bit taken aback for a few seconds, but then the coldness returned. "I wanted to disregard them, but I was trying to show you that I can be civil to your kind," he sounded a bit disgusted at the end of his sentence. "I did not _enjoy_ the attention and I didn't find them attractive. I nearly ripped their heads off when they assumed you were my secretary." Hah, called it. It was really sweet that he was trying to be nice to humans for me which almost immediately cooled the flames that were eating me up. I still kept the anger in my voice though.

"Well what are people supposed to think!? We don't look like a couple at all. You have that poker face on and we haven't held hands, kissed, or anything to suggest otherwise so of course those girls thought you were fair game!" He was silent for a couple moments, making me a bit nervous.

"Fine," He finally responded, "I'll be sure to let everyone know then." Caius yanked my arm and pulled me into a heated kiss. It was mixed heavily with anger and pent up need that spread a slow burning fire throughout my body. At first contact we both let out a moan. I quickly started losing it and kissed him back feverously. Fuck we need to be somewhere else right now. I pulled back, panting heavily. His black eyes stared hungrily at me. It was clear he was having to restrain himself from continuing. I heard the slight murmur of the two girls about a room and a half away. "Jesus, I thought they were going to have sex on the floor," the dirty blonde whispered. "Yeah, but that was really hot I gotta admit. Guess you couldn't win him over. You only made him want her more." The lanky girl whispered back. I couldn't help but laugh. Caius must have heard the whispers too because he let a small smirk appear.

He then snatched my hand and we continued looking at the beautiful artwork together for hours. Caius went on in detail about his opinion of each painting- which was the most I could get him talking about any one topic. There were several pieces that I was smitten with. One was a scenic landscape of mountains, one was a surrealist work, but the one I liked most was the expressionist painting. It had a lot of cool colors with soft brush strokes and smooth transitions, but behind the top layer looked as though it was cracking. Behind the calming blues and greens was a pitch black.

"It's like a sickness behind the calm," I muttered. Caius looked down at me. "Stay here," he ordered and he then began to walk away. Because I'm not a dog, I walked in another direction to relook at the mountain picture. It was so beautiful. In the front was a lush valley with a stream of crystal blue water that had a couple deer drinking from it while other deer were grazing. The land transitioned to a dense forest that then lead up to enormous mountains. The canvas was huge and the mountains took up most of it. They were imposing, but also comforting in the way that they seemed to wrap around the valley, as if the field was being gently held by these giants. It reminded me of my time in Montana with Lilith and Ezra.

We lived out in the mountains with 3 other families from the group. There was Maxum, who could put body builders to shame. He had midnight skin with bright yellow eyes. Maxum was basically a freight train and was my main sparring buddy. We'd beat the shit out of each other all the time it was awesome. He was pretty fast considering that he was a huge mound of flesh, but mainly he used his brute strength and fire starting abilities. Then we had his younger sister- who at the time was Lilith's age of 7- that could put up shields. They were relatively weak, understandably since she is still so young, but they were enough to hide us from humans and protects against a couple attacks. At the time she had short messy black hair and skin the same tone as her brother's with a perfect complexion. Her cat eyes were more of a glittery gold then yellow. She was part wolf, but she could not actually change into one. Sometimes tuffs of silver hair popped up on her skin when she was furious- once even a nub of a tail occurred. It was so cute, she had to hide that puff tail for weeks before it returned to normal.

Then there was the Parker family. They weren't actually related, but bonded over the fact that they couldn't really function in society. Guididale (he made up the name because he said it didn't matter) had rainbow like scales throughout his skin, pitch black eyes, and a very small nose. He had a small bundle of odd ball abilities. Then there was Lucy who randomly would turn into either a lizard or an owl. She was extremely tall and lanky with four arms- although the second pair of hands had talons rather than fingers. Her skin sometimes changed colors to match whatever she was standing in front of. Arial was their "daughter" who was extremely small- we called her little fairy. Sometimes Guididale would go on nihilistic tangents, but I loved having them apart of the family.

The Longdale's were amazing too, but thanks to one of the other asshole scientist's searchers, they are now dead. I remembered the vast amount of space and freedom we had to be ourselves. The mountains shielded us- protected us. The scenery never ceased to take my breath away. So many days were spent laughing and being and being together. I think it was Lilith's favorite place too.

Caius returned to my side, drawing me out of my thoughts. I was curious to know what he did but shrugged it off. "I'm kinda hungry for dinner now, if you don't mind another messy show of me eating," I said teasingly. A flash of a smile appeared and I found myself desperately wanting to see more of it. "I wouldn't mind seeing you make a mess out of yourself."

He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me against him, and we made our way out of the Art Gallery. We walked down the street to a rustic themed restaurant with beautiful walls of old brick and wood. It was full of old timey objects and pictures. There were a few with different sport shows on display. The waitress of course looked at Caius like he was her prince charming, and found herself fumbling a bit which quickly used up Caius's patience.

"If you cannot speak properly than get us another server," he growled. The small girl's eyes widened and started to get a little glassy as she quickly apologized and ran off. I slapped him on his arm. "What the hell? She only tripped over herself a couple times. You had no right to make her cry."

He glared at me and suddenly I was thankful for the table between us. "I angered you when I tried to be patient with the others, yet now you want me to be kind?" I inhaled but let out a sigh instead of words.

"Fair point, but now they are going to spit and put God knows what else in my food. How about this, if they are blatantly flirting with you, feel free to be as mean as you want, but if they are respectful then please be patient with them." His jaw clenched and he scanned the room before he responded hushed but fast.

"You are a pain. I do not like to converse with humans and I wouldn't have to if I could just take you with me. Your disgusting creatures who are only a useful as a meal. If they dare to put anything in your food, I will have whoever responsible ripped to shreds." I swallowed and backed into my seat as far as I could get to stop myself from slapping that stone face of his. Again with the whole hating humans and unashamedly insulting me. That high and mighty asshole.

"You say I'm disgusting yet you want to steal me away? Look, I'm trying to understand your constant anger towards me, especially about the fact that I'm a human, but you're out of your damned mind if you think I'm going to be ashamed of who I am. People can be shitty- I mean you were a human once right- but there are a lot of good humans out there. You discredit us but we have evolved and I personally find it fascinating that each person in this world has their own history, thoughts, and dreams so I'm getting pretty damn sick of you looking down on us like we're some kind of disease or an annoyance out to destroy you. If you're so fucking sick at the thought of being with me because I'm human than I won't waste your precious time anymore," I started to get up, "Sorry this date was so painful for you."

I was about to walk away when another waitress got to our table. She had a no nonsense look with beady eyes, sharp jaw, and permanently pout lips. Even her gravelly voice suggested she might yell at us for being out of line at any moment.

"Hello my name is Jessica. Sorry the last woman wasn't _good enough_ for you. She's new," there was an obvious undertone that was condescending. "What can I get you two to drink?" I was still standing weirdly, caught off guard by her presence. So much for a dramatic exit. I was about to apologize and say I was leaving but I got cut off.

"She'll have a water," Caius's voice was at a low rumble that made my insides twist. Jessica looked me up and down then nodded. "Alright and are you ready to order yet or do you need a couple more minutes?" "A couple more minutes," Caius instantly answered. Jessica said okay and then left. I was trying to figure out if I should still leave when Caius pulled my arm back down onto the cushy bench on his side of the table. "You will not walk out on me before we are finished with our conversation," he growled in my ear. His grip on my side was strong- it easily would've broken a normal human's hip- which suggested that I wasn't going anywhere without a fight. This is going to turn into one of those fight- fuck- fight relationships I can already feel it.

Seeing him so angry and being this close to him got me a bit aroused, which he of course noticed. He kept his face close and moved it down to my neck where he inhaled. "You have no idea how much I have been yearning to take you," His lips grazed my skin as he talked and his cold breath hit my neck with each bone chilling word that left his mouth. "You have single handedly destroyed my life as I know it yet I still crave you and your flesh," I whimpered which sparked a low growl from him. "You're not the only one sick of insults woman. You will refrain from uttering another crude name at me if you wish to get out of here with your clothes on." I shivered and let my head fall to let him get more access to my neck and shoulder. Jessica returned and tisked in frustration.

"When you two love birds are done necking, would you like to give me an answer on what you want to eat?" I jolted and tried to get away, but his grip kept me close. It was amusing to see the stare off between him and the waitress. "What would you like," He mumbled against my throat. I quickly grabbed the menu and picked the first thing that sounded good. Jessica huffed and walked away.

Having her there helped pull me down from my high, leaving me to face the words he said earlier. I looked at Caius. "I know we said to wait until the 4th day to sit and talk about our problems, but I want to know all the issues you have with me. I'm destroying your life? How? I have ideas and I try to understand, but I would like it if you told me." I felt his arm stiffen against me.

"Not here." I nodded and we continued the dinner without any more hiccups. He did nearly lose it when he saw a strand of hair in the food, but I convinced him it was just a coincidence. I asked the waitress to apologize to that other girl for Caius's crude behavior, which seemed to get me one brownie point, but Caius was still on her shit list.

We left the restaurant and started to head home. The drive was quiet which was driving me crazy. If only his two goons weren't here so we could actually talk. Caius was caressing my side while he looked out the window. I sighed and rested myself against him. When we walked inside I was surprised to see that Aro and Marcus weren't around.

"Huh, do you know where your brothers went?" I asked while putting down the items he bought me. My two cats greeted me so I gave them both attention. "I don't monitor everything my brothers do." I sighed in anger and stood back up. Walking to my bedroom I noticed that Caius was still following me.

"Why are you following me? I got to change clothes." He took a few strides, closing the gap between us before he pulled me into another kiss. He moved us to the bed and pressed against me so our bodies were flushed together. When I felt how hard he was, I moaned and started rocking my hips to try and feel more friction. It was awful how quickly he was able to get me like this. All the thoughts and concerns seemed so hard to grasp. His hands untied the top part of my dress and then travelled down to caress my sides. Caius's mouth moved down to kiss and suck hungrily on my neck. When his teeth bit down he let out a long moan. He hugged me against him firmly while he drank. I was surprised he had as much as he did before pulling away. I moved to sit up and we stared at each other.

"I love my wife, Athendora. We've been together for almost my entire existence and throughout it she has never failed to be a perfect wife. I resent you for the fact that I no longer desire her company in any capacity. She will be in pain- especially since I have already betrayed her with you multiple times- and she doesn't deserve it. I resent you for coming into my life this late and I resent you for being a human," Although his voice still had that serpent's bite to it, it was silky smooth and didn't turn into a yell. "Craving you…is wrong. I'm starting to believe that this is some evil God's punishment- to make me crave something that will ruin me. In the short time since meeting you, you made me feel a suffering that no other has brought upon me. You have undermined my power and manhood without even trying. I hate these desires I have for you, the constant need to feel you against me, to taste you, and to comfort you. I've been in a constant struggle between wanting to hurt you and wanting to love you that's driving me insane."

I decided to grab his hand that was resting on my bedspread, and then looked up to see if it was okay. With his hunger quenched, I realized for the first time that he had contacts in, making his usually red eyes a dark mahogany color. My eyes travelled down to his lips and I disgustingly found myself wanted to kiss him. The jealousy didn't refrain from tearing me apart inside at the mention of his wife, but it was comforting that he was trying to be loyal to her and that he felt bad about hurting her. I was worried he didn't care about anyone else, and I felt bad for his wife too although it doesn't amount to much.

"I want to end it with her properly before bedding you again," his eyes were focused on my lips seemingly contemplating the same thing I was. I half-smiled and nodded- then looked away.

"Caius, I'm not trying to be stubborn and make everything so difficult for you, but please understand that you're trying to uproot my whole life to essentially throw me in a cage full of monsters who hate me. I have my own life, set of problems, and people that I love. I don't want to force you to be with me, and the things you resent me for are not my fault. I wish I could have known you much earlier in your life, but I will not apologize for me being a human or for my existence in general. By the way you were the first to throw around insults remember?" I looked back into his eyes and scooted closer. "Just let me get tie off loose ends here first and get to know you. You can visit whenever you want, and we can get to know each other better over the phone and computer." After a long time of looking at me, he finally gave a slight nod.

"I want you to come with, but we both have things we need to do first." Happiness fueled me and I practically tackled him in a hug. "Oh, thank you!" He growled but let me finish with my hug before getting up. Before he left the room, I let my insecurity get the better of me.

"Um…Caius? Did you…enjoy our date? What…umm…do you think of me so far?" God that was so awkward to ask. I was fumbling around with my hands which I hated- it made me feel like a child asking an adult something. He turned and strode back to me. He leaned over and moved my head to the side to plant a lingering gentle kiss on my cheek. I quickly found the rest of my body becoming jealous over the attention he gave to that one part of me.

"I appreciate your sarcastic nature and think that you are smart and creative. I look forward to getting to know you better." After uttering those words, he left me alone in my room. I sat there thinking over everything that had happened today- having a hard time stopping myself from smiling. The chances of being allowed to stay here had just dramatically increased. Now all I have to do is convince Aro and I'll be good to go. I actually really enjoyed myself with Caius, even with the few bad things that happened, and found out that he actually isn't an a hundred percent asshole. I mean he isn't _much_ better than I thought, but still.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and went to the bathroom to shower. I then crawled into bed and watched T.V until tiredness overcame me. Hopefully tomorrow's date goes well.


	14. Chapter 14

Caius's P.O.V

The taste of her body still lingered tauntingly on my tongue. I wanted so desperately to go back in her room to kiss everywhere her skin showed- grab everywhere I could and make her moan out my name. Memories of her underneath me replayed over and over in my head while I sat in the family room's chair waiting for her to fall asleep. The front door opening pulled me out of my thoughts. Aro and Marcus came in while our top guard and a few of the rabble followed behind carrying a bunch of different items. Aro seemed pretty pleased with himself. He came over with that insane gleam in his eyes.

"Ah, brother you must tell me how it went!" He exclaimed quietly. The way Marcus was intently looking at me suggested Aro wasn't the only one who was curious. Aro held out his hand and I reluctantly took it. His eyes glazed over as he went through every memory and thought I had. When he released me he gave a large grin.

"He's already smitten with her! I have to give you credit, I did not expect you to control yourself so well around her," he gulped and gazed longingly towards the room that held our now sleeping mate, "You even drank from her without losing control." Marcus seemed to relax at the news which infuriated me. Aro continued his reliving of my memories.

"Not to say that he didn't fantasize about all the things and…positions that he wanted to do with her," Aro sighed and looked to be playing out a few fantasies of his own in his mind.

"What's your position in regards to her staying here," Marcus questioned. I clenched my jaw. I hate admitting that I broke down so fast, but she just kept making it harder and harder for me to despise her. I found that not only can she rile me up the fastest out of anyone, but she can also calm me down just as quickly- the instant she touched my wrist that one morning was a key example.

"We need to prepare the castle for her arrival. Taking her back now would be problematic. There is only those we brought with us that know of our…situation. We need to inform the rest." Aro chuckled, knowing that in reality I was also thinking about Amaryllis's plea to finish up whatever she needs to do here, but thankfully he didn't mention it.

Aro's glee disappeared for a brief moment. "Well, I'm surprised that she so quickly wrapped you around her finger. Now I'm outnumbered and she knows it," He let out a little sigh, "Our little temptress is very talented. I'm happy that we were not on the opposing side of her group when she was still the leader." Then his child like happiness returned and he went back to the kitchen. All the guards had left to return to their posts, leaving Aro and Marcus to sift through the mounds of items. Curiousness over took my indifference for a moment so I went out into the kitchen.

"Decided to go shopping?" I asked surveying the items. There were some potted flowers, art utensils, items related to things I didn't know about, a variety of human foods, toys that looked to be meant for animals, stacks of books, red balloons, some clothing, little boxes that held movies, and bouquets of roses.

"Yes, I went through all of the Cullen's thoughts and found out more about our mate's favorite things," all the sudden he took on a serious tone, "We have matters to discuss about our dear Cullen family. Edward and their Rosalie have added another reason to have themselves slaughtered, aside from the fact that they have yet to change their human." Then he smiled as he returned to positioning things around the house, "but I will not dwell on it now, for I'm much too excited about preparing for my date. She will enjoy my day with her the best. It's too bad you set the bar pretty low Caius. Unlike you, I will not pick fights with her. You barely did anything to woo the poor girl! I may be a little rusty on courting, but I know that women like to be swept off their feet. You even critiqued her art pieces!" Aro shook his head, "No, I will do much better than that. She will fall under my spell by the end of the day."

I nearly lost it at his judgment of my day with her. I thought over all the date went well, but he certainly doesn't think so. Aro was infuriating. He has the advantage of knowing her through her friend's memories, while I have to guess. Abruptly a thought entered my brain. Did she enjoy her day with me? The question made my contentment crumble immediately. I wasn't the best to be around with, we did fight, and there was those couple moments of awkward silence. Was she faking it just to try and get me to change my mind? I was a fool. She did wrap me around her finger and I let her manipulate me so easily. With those beautiful large brown and hazel eyes, those pout lips, gorgeous figure, and that mouthwatering scent, how could I resist her pleas? Marcus and Aro sensed my demeanor change.

"Alice and Edward saw what you were planning on doing to the boy, but know enough to stay out of it- especially since Edward could see in my thoughts how close he himself was to being murdered. Tonight is the best time to act. As far as Alice can see, there is a good chance Amaryllis might not find out it was you," Aro mentioned. Images of that human's blood splattering everywhere helped to cool my rising anxiety. I nodded.

"When you dispose of the body, return so I can update you on everything," Aro ordered before I left.

~~At a house party~~

Demetri tracked the boy down to a loud and obnoxious party. I had him and Jane with me. During the silence my mind traveled back to Amaryllis and our day together. We waited for hours in silence, before that disgusting thing wobbled out with some other girl under his arm. As illogical as it was, I found myself hating him more at the site of him sloppily kissing another woman. He obviously did not appreciate the gift that Amaryllis gave him which added another minute or two of Jane's mind torture for his punishment. The couple didn't even make it to their vehicle before falling on the ground while still kissing and groping each other. After a while they did make it inside and started driving away.

I traveled alongside them in through the trees. This was a perfect storm. It was dark, they were driving on an isolated road far from any civilization, and his driving was terrible. If I didn't act quickly, he'll surely end his own life. I went out into the road and when he slammed on the breaks and started losing control, I helped make sure the car didn't flip. After the vehicle stopped I ripped open the doors and swiftly snapped the neck of the female and put my hand around the boy's throat to pull him out.

"Demetri, make this look like an accident," I said passively while holding the flailing human up by his throat. I flitted deeper into the woods with Jane trailing behind me. When I felt that there would be no chance of anyone hearing him scream, I released him. He fell to the floor unceremoniously and then rolled around coughing.

"Who'r you?" He sputtered out like a child. "I'm the king of the vampires and you, insolent trash, are the revolting thing that rutted with my woman," I growled and then bent down to snap both of his ankles so he couldn't run. He let out a scream that pleased Jane and me. I looked over to her and she started her torture. It went on for minutes- being bathed in the screams of that boy. It felt so good to let out this pent up aggression.

"That's enough Jane." She immediately looked to me and gave a slight bow. Aro resented me for the fact that one of his prized possessions liked me ever so slightly more. I don't like many people, but I didn't mind Jane. Her abilities to inflict pain with just one look were impressive, but I much more appreciated her sadistic nature. I nodded to her and she left, leaving me alone with the drunken mess. His voice was raspy and he was on the brink of passing out so I let him have a few moments to come back to reality. No point in inflicting pain when he can't comprehend it.

When he settled down I moved closer, making him sob and beg. Then I snapped his bones one by one, being careful not to make him bleed. When I was satisfied with that, I finally started tearing him to pieces. I let out a roar of rage, letting the beast take over. When I was done that boy's body wasn't recognizably human anymore. It was just a mess of bone fragments, brain matter, pieces of organs, and blood. I was covered with his innards, but didn't think much of it as I made my way back to the house. Although most of it flung off or dried during my run, I was still careful not to make a mess as I went to the shower.

After I rinsed myself of the memories I joined my brother's in the living room. The decorations were up, and Aro looked to have readied himself for the date. The house looked good. Candles were lit, giving the room a soothing scent of the coffee she made that morning and something I couldn't relate too. The candle said roasting marshmallow.

"You're planning for the date to be here," I smirked, "Yet you say I'm did poorly. No woman would want to have their first date in their own home." Aro chuckled.

"Quite the contrary, Amaryllis loves the idea of being pampered at home. She mentioned it to Alice once when they were talking about girlish things. Besides, our poor flower has gone through a lot these past few weeks. I'm sure she would adore having a day to relax." I took a seat on one side of the couch and let Aro grab my wrist so he could see what happened through my eyes. Afterwards, Aro and I explained to Marcus how the date went and how my night went. Our spirits were high and we all seemed relaxed with that thorn in our side finally being removed.

"So the Cullen's were under the belief that Amaryllis was seeking their protection from us," Aro stated nonchalantly, "Rosalie, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle rejected the idea while Alice, Emmett, and Jasper wanted to protect Amaryllis. Our flower claimed that she only came to get more information about us so she wasn't trying to fend us off."

I looked at him curiously. "She was trying to figure out more about us?" Aro hummed in conformation.

"She was trying to gouge out her chances of convincing us to let her stay, figure out more about our personalities, and try and find things we share in common that she could use as an effort to persuade. It was really a smart move- trying to figure out everything about her enemy. I would've done the same. Obviously it's working as well. You went from wanting to drag her and throw her in a cell for torture and rape, to allowing her to stay here to finish up whatever she needs to do." Again that blow to my ego. Aro waved his hand dismissively.

"That is not the situation I wanted to share brother. Carlisle and Esme love Amaryllis but didn't want to endanger their family. Since they felt anguish over the decision and since it was against us, I found their actions permissible. Those who were willing to fight to protect her, I found admirable. People like that are going to be useful for her protection while we are gone," he dropped his soft tone and glared, "I did not particularly care for Rosalie and Edward's stance however. Both had accused Amaryllis of terrible things and were trying to use their words to hurt her. Their thoughts were nearly sickening- Edward even briefly considered trying to abuse Amaryllis in an attempt to frighten her out of town."

I felt myself stiffen in an attempt not to go kill Edward right this second. That arrogant boy.

"And you didn't kill them?" I narrowed my eyes at Aro, who in turn sighed.

"Trust me Caius, I wanted too. This is the second time now that he has betrayed our mate's friendship. Along with that, if it wasn't for their human's desire to become a vampire, Edward fully intended to try and keep her human against our wishes. Disappointingly though, we couldn't get away with murdering those two without having to kill off the whole clan. Amaryllis would be devastated and might never forgive us. Tell me brother, would you prefer to have her act the way she did to us when we first met or to have her smile and laugh with us like she did with you yesterday?" Memories of holding her hand, kissing her, and having her large eyes stare up at me as she listened intently to me droning on about artwork softened my rising anger. The idea of seeing her crying was much less appealing now than it was before yesterday. Aro seemed to know the conclusion and nodded.

"Exactly, but we will keep an eye on those two. I made sure to tell Edward through my thoughts that if they ever treat our mate with any disrespect again, everyone he cares about will perish."

That was somewhat comforting so I nodded. We continued talking about plans in regards to our mate, but after a couple hours Aro commanded that we leave so he could prepare for Amaryllis to wake up. I left with Marcus and about half of the guards. Concerns about yesterday reemerged and I found myself falling deeper into my thoughts as we drove to Seattle. Hopefully Amaryllis enjoys whatever Aro has planned for her.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long delay on these two chapters. I've been extremely busy. Just a heads up, there may or may not be some fun time instances in these chapters. I hope to have the next couple chapters up by the end of the week. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~1

Day Two Date Two

Amaryllis's P.O.V

I woke up to an array of amazing scents that smelled of pancakes, marshmallow, coffee, and a soft underlining raspberry. I got up and stretched, letting Space Junk and Teddy Bear slip off of me. Space Junk stretched towards me as if asking me to come back to bed. I chuckled and petted them both. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed some of my clothing neatly folded on my dresser. 'Does he always have to dress me when planning to do….stuff with me?' I thought while blushing. After closer examination, I realized that the clothes he picked out were ones that I would normally wear on my lazy days. I thought it over and decided to change the loose tee shirt to a loose cut off shirt that showed my waist and hips. Not only because I wanted to see him ogle me but I also just wanted to disobey his silent orders.

I skipped the bra- like I usually do anyways- and put on the black sweatpants and the top before going and spending a few human minutes getting ready in the bathroom. When I decided that I looked good, I ventured out in the hallway to only pause in shock. There were gold and red balloons that were occasionally shaped like hearts, several candles lit throughout the main room, art supplies, cat toys, figurines and books from my favorite shows and stories with little bows on them, and bouquets of roses in various vases. It was beautiful. I ventured to the kitchen to see a big plate of waffles, another vase of red and white roses, and a very handsome Aro cleaning up the mess he made in the kitchen. He turned to me and froze for a few moments to look at me up and down. He gave me an apologetic smile.

"I apologize for the slight mess my dear. It turns out that I am not as inclined in the culinary arts as I thought I might be."

I was too enamored by everything to find the words I was looking for, so I just gawked at him like an idiot. After however long he tilted his head and looked at me inquisitively. Shaking my head I finally made out, "Are you kidding? You don't have to apologize for anything. The waffles look great and I'm sure the waffle iron appreciates the attention. This whole thing is just….wow. Thank you for everything. This is amazing." I walked over to give him a kiss and found it a battle to resist turning it into something more. He turned to stone while staring down at my lips when I pulled away. From the beginning his eyes were turned dark and I found myself mesmerized by the two black orbs staring down at me. I broke the heated tension first by coughing awkwardly and walking to the table. As I ate the amazing tasting waffles, my eyes watched intently as he gracefully finished up cleaning everything. He wore a black button up shirt with his Volturi pendant hanging proudly from his neck and some black slacks. It reminded me of the time he walked me down the hallway. I guess this was his version of casual…

After Aro finished cleaning, he gave me a quick peck on the cheek before flitting away. He returned in a clean suit with his pendant still hanging proudly against his chest. "Awe I liked you with a couple dirty spots on your clothes. It showed me someone I could relate too." His only response was to smirk.

"Did you like the meal?" Aro asked while staring at me intently. I nodded with delight.

"You cut yourself a little short because you could easily become a culinary master. This tastes amazing."

"It fills my dead heart with joy to hear such praise from you. I figured since my mate is a forever human, I might as well learn to cook."

I couldn't help but scoff. "Wow, what a domestic thing for you to say Aro," I teased. His voice became deep and sultry during his response.

"Well, you will be satisfying _all_ of my desires so it's the least I could do," His eyes lingered on my neck longingly causing me to blush. With a sigh, he collected my empty dishes and put them in the dishwasher. We went into the family room and this time, instead of gesturing for me to sit next to him, he grabbed me around my hips to sit me down. Apparently I lost my freedom of seating choice.

"So what would you like to do my flower?" I looked over and shrugged. I wanted to show him those video games, but it was a little early in the day for me to try and outwit Aro.

"I noticed you got me movies." Instantly he disappeared and reappeared by the T.V. He put in my favorite childhood movie, ' _Alice in Wonderland'_ and then returned by my side with the remote. He must have gotten most of this information about me from his visit with the Cullen's yesterday.

"So how much stuff have you collect about me now anyways? You definitely seem to have a firm grasp of my interests."

His arm rested on the top part of the couch behind me and he looked utterly relaxed…he still had that dangerous and powerful air about him though.

"It seems like I have only scratched the surface of you dear. I am used to knowing everything about a person I meet, but with you there is so much I don't know. It is as intriguing as it is frustrating. I have been able to piece together who you are by seeing you through the eyes of your friends, but it is far from what I want." His arm moved to my bare waist as he came in closer. It was beyond intimidating to have such a powerful being mere centimeters from my face. "I want to know everything about you- from your most embarrassing moments to when you are at your most powerful. I don't want you to be a mystery to me especially since you are my mate. I want to know you so well that I could predict your actions before you even consider them." I gaped slightly at him, no doubt showing how intimidated I was just then, but then I surprised myself by speaking in an unwavering tone.

"You're one of the most controlling people I think I have ever met. You're never going to be let in my head fully so you might as well kiss that dream goodbye." He chuckled and resumed looking at the T.V.

"You are bold to speak to me in such a way. Part of me enjoys it, while the rest of me wants to teach you a few _lessons_ about manners. I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were you. Multiple times now, you have wetted my tongue with some of your thoughts. Edward was able to occasionally read your thoughts as well. Although you may evade me now, I will make you show me all of your memories eventually." I froze in horror at him. He saw some of my thoughts?

"What things did you see?" I asked in mortification.

"Oh nothing much. It's usually a quick thought here and there. Now let's watch this oddity of a movie shall we?" I grunted in frustration and wanted to move as far away from this psycho as possible…but his hand on my waist quietly suggested that I better not try anything. We sat there in silence as I became emerged in the movie. Fiona popped into my head when we reached the scene where Alice was crying to go home. Did that poor girl make it or did she perish with the other humans with fantastical dreams of immortality?

"How is Fiona?" I turned to Aro to see him already looking back at me. I doubted he even remembered her since the Volturi go through humans like toilet paper.

"Although she has made some terrible grammatical errors in some messages she gave us, since you took such a shining to her, I have not deemed any mistake worth killing her over yet. She is currently in a position that doesn't involve much communication with vampires so she should be fine. Keep in mind that I cannot spare every human that you start to care for, but I figured just one wouldn't hurt." I gave a half smile and nuzzled myself against him. It was good to know that she was still alive. He tensed up and took a deep breath, but after a few minutes Aro seemed to calm down.

"So how did your meeting go with the Cullens?" I asked. Aro started caressing around my waist absentmindedly.

"It was….interesting."

"Please don't pay any mind to those who were trying to protect me from you," I muttered. I did not want them to be punished for standing up for me.

"Of course I won't harm them. They help give me piece of mind that you'll have extra protection while you are here," suddenly he stopped caressing me and took on a much deeper tone, "I did wish to keep you guessing on whether or not we would take you back with us, yet once again, you took me by surprise. I did not expect that after one day Caius would fall for you, but you're just so enchanting that he did. I could try and keep you questioning about my answer, but I might as well let you enjoy your victory with Caius and spend these next three days stress free. However there are conditions for this arrangement. I'll be assigning several guards to watch over you and I want contact with you every day after we leave," his hand moved to grab my arm and firmly turn my upper body to face him, "You should be grateful we are doing this for you. If you go a day without contacting me I will come here and take you back." The edge in his voice could have sliced me up into ribbons. I've dealt with powerful and threatening entities before, but these three men seemed to bypass my thick skin. Instead of retorting with a sarcastic comeback or insult, all I found myself doing was nodding dumbly.

He eyed me up and down and started to look aroused. Suddenly, he closed the gap between us and started making out with me. His cold lips were dominating over mine while one of his hands climbed up my shirt to my breast. With his other arm he forced me to lay down on the couch so he could pin me under him. He kneaded my breast skillfully, making sure to roll my nipple in between his fingers with the perfect amount of pressure to drive me insane. Aro grinded his hips against my clit, striking sparks of intense pleasure from both of us. I moaned against his mouth and kissed him back passionately. Aro moved to give my neck attention. He pulled me tightly against him as he took a deep breath and moaned out.

"The face you made was too irresistible to ignore. You love when you irritate me," he groaned in that deep voice that made my insides quiver. I found myself whimpering in response while I desperately tried to grind myself against him. Using our speed, we unclothed each other in a blink of an eye and returned to our kissing and grinding. When his tip grazed my entrance, I felt a pang of guilt.

"Aro wait. You're married," I said in between my panting. His growl made me shiver. He forcefully pulled my head to the side and rested his lips against my ear.

"I will not let you end this. You will submit to me," his venomous words bit out. He pushed himself fully inside me. It felt so fucking good. As his long cold shaft pounded into me and we delved into a mixture of moaning, pleasure, and satisfaction I found it difficult to remember what that reservation I had was. Whenever he stopped kissing and breathing in my scent, he moved back to watch my face. I missed the way those eyes seemed to tear me apart. As he finished, he plunged his teeth into my neck which quickly caused another big release from me. While he had his fill of my blood, I slowly came down from my high. After he finished, he licked my neck and pulled mostly out only to slam back in with full force. I made a surprised yelp as he went at me with a renewed vigor. During the second time, his body that was in constant contact with me matched my body's temperature. Although he was still going at an extreme pace, it felt less abrasive with the warmth. It was after his fourth time orgasming that he finally was able to remove himself from me.

Aro stood over my body and examined my sweaty, panting form. A few tears slipped out during because he had me cum so much. He moved slightly forwards, ready for round five, but with all the restraint he could muster, he backed away a couple steps.

"You are far too bewitching," he breathed out exasperated, "I don't know how I'll ever be able to break apart from you- from that. Never in my lifetime have I felt anything this intense." I blushed.

"That felt fucking amazing. I'm doing you a favor by fighting to stay in Forks. I doubt I'd let you leave the room long enough to get work done back at your castle," I chuckled. He let out a shaky breath, seemingly imagining what I had said, but was able to resist another round. In a quick flurry of moments he was dressed. Leisurely I did the same, and then got some cleaning supplies to handle the…mess we made on the couch. I'm happy that he was gentle with my furniture and used his full force to grab at me instead. Unlike my poor couch, I could handle it. When the fuzziness faded, I still felt fulfilled and gleeful, but that worry returned.

"Aro, you have locked your wife away and betrayed her with me, and possibly others, multiple times. How can you care so little about her? Are you this way with everyone- using them only as a means to an end? Will you be this way with me?" I couldn't look him in the eyes, so I distracted myself with watching my cats play with the new toys that were put in areas around the house.

"I picked Sulpicia to be my wife because I thought she had all the qualities I was looking for. I did not love her, or anyone for that matter. Even so, vampires are unchanging creatures so I never felt a strong need for another. You…are not the type of woman I would ever imagine wanting as a wife. I like subservience. Sure a little quick wit is permissible and I prefer for some intelligence, but I want you to listen to me when I make an order and I would not typically view my wife to be on equal standing with me. In the airport, you demanded equal power, and you have the intelligence, ability, and the leadership skills. At first I didn't even consider the idea of you being at an equal standing with me and my brothers, but I have found myself fantasizing situations where we make plans for our clan together and I haven't…disliked those ideas. I also found that it is much more rewarding to make you submit than it ever was with my wife. I relish seeing those moments where your strong character falters," My attention shot back to him and we both stared at each other for a while. His milky red eyes were so beautiful.

"Also, I had planned for us all to talk to you about Carlisle's words on the 4th day. Yes, we locked them away and yes, we each crave to keep you caged up, but I do not believe that we will act on our desires. Even if Corin was able to use her ability on you, I doubt she could reign you in for long. That being said, from here on out you should expect heavy protection from our guards at all times. You are a weakness to us, which leaves you susceptible for assassination. If you perish, we three will perish with you and that is not a risk I wish to take." I nodded, heavily noting that he did not answer whether or not he would only use me as a tool for himself, and then started to prepare the first video game I wanted to show him. Aro watched me get everything set up and listened to the rules of the game. We sat together on the couch- away from the spot that was still drying- and started playing. Like I figured, he caught on almost immediately and quickly started dominating over the other players. After several rounds, I set it up so we could challenge each other.

Although I was never the main strategy planner in our group, I did partake in it. The skill that I did have helped to protect me against Aro's insane ability. He won most of the time but I did pull out a victory here and there. Every time I looked over, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Aro complemented me a lot and we even started trash talking each other playfully- although his version of trash talking was much more sophisticated than mine. Still, I don't know if it was something in his face, or one of those gut feelings, but it seemed like he had something he really wanted to say. Without thinking, I gently caressed the side of his face.

"It seems like something is bothering you." He stared down at me for a couple minutes before grabbing my hand and holding it in his.

"I did have a concern about what you said to Caius. You told him that the reason why you neglect to tell us who is after you is because you believe I would side with your enemy. I would like to clarify that I would not do anything to put your life in danger. As I said, you are too precious." I shook my head and sighed.

"Even so, I do not trust that you would stay on my side. If you joined with my enemy, a lot of people would get hurt. Being a subject of that pain, I cannot fathom being with someone who supports those who have caused so much agony." A slight growl rumbled out of his chest but he dropped the subject. We continued the day in absolute bliss. I had my occasional freaking out over just how much stuff he got me, we cuddled while playing games and watching movies, he played the piano for me and gave me a quick lesson, we read together for a little bit, we talked a lot and joked around, and we also spent a lot of time making out with each other. It seemed constant that we would keep contact with one another. The four hours of sex did wipe me out a little so I didn't try for another four hour session. There was a lot more kissing with him than with Caius. He made me an excellent lunch earlier and had just finished making dinner. As I ate he watched with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"So, how did your date go with Caius?" Aro questioned.

"Didn't you read all of Caius's memories? You should have a good idea how it went."

"I did, but I want to hear about it from your perspective. There was a lot of fighting," He prodded.

"Well I guess I didn't mind the fighting, and the fighting wasn't constant. It was nice to actually hold a conversation here and there without him yelling at me. I had a really good time." I smiled. He hummed.

"As difficult as it might be for you to imagine, it takes a lot to make Caius raise his voice. He does get angry fast, but it is a rare sight to see him yell. Emotions in regards to you are towards the extreme, and my dear to be quite blunt with you, we are not used to feeling such strong passions. Vampires feel emotions with more intensity than humans, but the feelings emitted from a true mating bond can easily overwhelm even us. You have reduced us back to newborns that have to relearn to control ourselves. Please be patient with him when he raises his voice." I thought it over and agreed. It made enough sense. The monotony of staying in a tower for so long and just living so long, could make the stronger feelings die out.

"Anyways, the date didn't seem to go very well. He hardly acted like the gentleman he should have been." I scrunched my face a bit in frustration at Aro's scrutiny. I bet he said this to Caius too.

"It wasn't perfect, but I had a lot of fun and if I could I would go back and do it again," I then felt my insecurities take over, "Did he not like how the date went?" Aro made me want to smack that growing smirk off of his face.

"Darling you are so adorable. You saw him go from loathing you to caring about you in one day, yet somehow you question whether or not he liked how the date went? He's worried about how you enjoyed the date, and rightfully so since he was acting so crude." I finished up my meal, but the idea that Caius was worried about our date ate away at me. Aro started cleaning up while I dazed off.

"Thank you for making my favorite foods Aro. You really are an excellent cook. Um, do you know if Caius has his phone on him?" He glanced sideways at me and then shrugged ever so slightly.

"I doubt it." Suddenly I felt a pang of jealousy that didn't seem to be my own. I surprised myself and Aro by growling a little. He stopped cleaning and stared at me with evident interest.

"How remarkable. Our bond really is like it would be with two vampires. Did you feel my jealousy?" I nodded.

"Why are you jealous Aro? You were the one who started this train of thought about Caius."

He still seemed to be mesmerized by me. Apparently what just happened was a big deal. "In the documented instances of a true mating bond, when the partners feel particularly close to one another, it is typical for them to share emotions and even mannerisms. Sure it can happen even if they don't feel connected, if the emotion the partner feels is that overwhelming, but you felt a passing emotion that crossed over me. You growled. I wonder if you feel my strong emotions at the same intensity or if it's either dulled or intensified by the fact that you're a human." I snapped my fingers, drawing his attention.

"That's great and all that I have this ability, especially since you three are so hard to read, but you haven't answered why you are jealous." He smiled apologetically and walked over to leave a lingering kiss on my lips.

"I apologize, it's just so unexpected. I have been attuned with your emotions today, which has been wonderful, but I did not believe you would feel any of mine. Earlier I thought you just read something on my face, but I was certain to keep myself composed so you wouldn't notice my jealousy, yet you still felt something off about me. Although I caused you to think about Caius, I can't help but feel jealous over you wanting to contact him on our day together. He can wait. Why not let him stew in his own insecurities for a while anyways?"

I pursed my lips. "I just started to get on his good side Aro, yet you're already trying to use me to torture him." After I said that I got a little idea to mess with him. I smirked and got up to push myself against Aro. I went on my tippy toes to kiss and lick his neck, while letting my hands run up his body. In his ear I whispered, "Maybe I should torture you instead." He gulped audibly, but before he could react I flited to my room to grab my phone to start ringing up Caius. It rang out once but then he picked up.

"Are you alright?" There was a hint of worry in his tone that warmed my heart.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm great. Aro was just talking like he was trying to make you insecure about our date, and so I just wanted to call and let you know that I really enjoyed it. I hope that we can have plenty more dates together." I started blushing at the admittance. After several minutes he finally responded.

"As do I." We said our goodbyes and I returned to the main room with a smirking Aro. He pulled me into a forceful kissing session that made my insides melt. Afterwards we snuggled and watched T.V. until I started to get tired. Without a word, Aro lifted me and walked to the bedroom to lay me down on the bed. He nuzzled against my neck to breathe in my scent one last time.

"Oh how I wish that you didn't require sleep," he sighed. I kissed him a couple of times on his cheek.

"Thank you for today. It was perfect," I smiled. He kissed me one last time before exiting the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Day Three Date Three

I dressed in a short Sunday dress that was cream colored with little blotches of color scattered throughout, and matching flats. I left the room when I was ready and was happy to see that the decorations were still up. The three kings were watching the news on very low volume. Marcus looked so fucking good. I stopped in my tracks, just staring at him like a horny school girl. His satin midnight blue button up was opened up at the top with fitted black slacks. He legit looked like he came from a cover of those romance novels. His muscles shown through the shirt, and boy he was um…yeah…strong. After yesterday with Aro, I only seemed to have gotten even hornier towards them. I blushed when Marcus smirked at me.

"What I wouldn't give to have her look at me the way she's looking at you," Aro said exasperated. I shook my head to try and snap out of it.

"I mean I gawk at all three of you, I'm just having a hard time hiding it right now. Yall too damn pretty." I shrugged and tried to play it off like it was nothing. Marcus went over to pull me into a long kiss. I moaned and kissed him back fiercely.

"Caius, I believe this is our que to leave. I don't believe Marcus would be particularly pleased if we tried to join in."

In an instant we were alone. Marcus picked me up and flitted over to my bed to lay me down. He worked me over so good. While taking off my clothes, he kissed and licked where my skin showed. The cold from his tongue left a trail of goosebumps. When he got to my breasts, he paid special attention to each nipple. He licked them and then sucked and nibbled for a while before he continued his slow journey downwards. When he got to my center, my legs tried to close shut which caused him to growl and push them apart further. He skipped over my center to pay attention to my knees. It was agonizingly slow as he trailed upwards. My hips were starting to buck in anticipation, and I couldn't stop myself from moaning out with the tingly pleasure that radiated throughout me. Everything he was doing was driving me insane.

I whimpered when he kept neglecting me on purpose. Apparently that's what he was waiting for, because he smirked and ran his tongue against my bundle. The feeling was too intense for me to fathom. He continued to stroke up and down and then switched to focusing only on my clit with his tongue while his fingers slipped inside on me. His tongue went at extreme speeds that made my legs spasm and my back arch as I nearly screamed out his name. It didn't take long for me to orgasm and when I did he licked up everything. He had to hold me firmly against him because every lick after my orgasm was too much for me to handle. After Marcus finished he got up and loomed over me, making sure to press his cock firmly against me.

Marcus looked aroused with his face wet with my cum and dear God I could've cum again at that sight. I was desperate to get him as exposed as me so I lifted up to try and finish unbuttoning his shirt, but he firmly grabbed my hands with a powerful look of warning. Slowly, he unbuttoned it himself and let it slip from his form. My eyes drank in the sight of his muscular body, until they landed in anticipation to his large bulge in his pants that was directly in front of me. I started squirming with need. He unclasped his pants to remove them and then his undergarments. His cock sprung free, and jeez it was intimidating to look at. I bit my lip and slowly moved to it.

I had only ever had sex four times before and each times left much to be desired. I didn't really find them attractive, but I thought 'eh why not?' Two times they kinda forced me to give blow jobs, but no one has ever went down on me before and the sex was always bland. Marcus fucking blew the top off of anything I could have ever imagined. I'm happy he was the first to go down on me, because wow it was special. Sex with these three set the bar way too high for any other to hope to achieve. I figured I should try and go down on Marcus, since he took the time to do that to me, but I was a bit worried about doing poorly. Still I found the courage to try.

When I licked up his shaft I felt him jolt against me. My eyes had his pinned and I was thrilled to see his close in absolute bliss. At the tip I swirled my tongue around for a bit before I finally slid my mouth down his shaft. I was at about just past half way for a while, but when I got used to it I took a deep breath through my nose and delved all the way down. At that I was rewarded with a moan and a leg shake. His head was thrown back while his hands moved to entangle themselves in my hair. Firmly he held my head there as he started pushing himself in me. After I few thrusts, I needed to move up for air, but when I tried to move away his hands roughly pushed me back. That I found has been a common theme between most of the men I've been with and I'm not going to have it. I used my strength to pull his hands off my head before moving back. I glared at him while sizing him up.

"You need to respect me when I'm down there. When I need to fucking breathe, let me breath," I growled. Before he could say anything I used my speed and strength to move him to a sitting position on my bed. Putting my fingers to his lips I straddled and lowered myself on him.

"As punishment, you will let me take control until I say otherwise," I said in the most erotic tone I had. The pace was slow to start, which quickly drove Marcus insane. I saw it in his face how badly he wanted to take over. His hands would reach for my hips, but snap back and form fists instead. It was so arousing to see him losing control over himself that I decided to pick up the pace. I gradually increased it until I about matched a vampire's level. He finally broke down and moved us into the missionary position so he could take over. The buildup of pressure in my body released when he bit into my neck. I lost track of how many times either of us came, but I know we went at it longer than I had with Aro.

As I got dressed I really started to think over just how long each sex session will take when I start living at their castle. The only breaks would be for my benefit alone because I'm human. If I was a vampire it could easily be a solid year of nonstop sex between the three of them. Marcus kissed my cheek before we left my room. We both still had that 'just had sex' face, but I was greeted with his beautiful red eyes instead of black.

"I apologize for losing myself so quickly on our date, and I apologize for ignoring your needs earlier. Out of all of us, I was the only one who refrained from laying with another, my hand is not nearly as satisfactory as being with you. At least with my brothers, they had an easier time pretending to be with you. This has made me much more impatient. In the first night when you were passed out, Caius and Aro had to essentially pry me off of you. As for what happened earlier, I simply forgot at that point that you needed to breath. I have never laid with a human before you, so when I'm lost in that sea of pleasure I can forget simple things like your need for air." My face was basically a tomato. He was so sweet and hearing about him wanting me so badly was such a turn on that I was having a hard time not throwing him back onto my bed.

"That is completely okay. It's pretty arousing to hear you guys talk about how much you crave me," I looked away awkwardly, "and don't worry about the other thing. It makes sense that you would forget. You are a very generous lover Marcus. I've never had anyone go down on me before and it was pretty freaking mind blowing. You three are going to be the death of me. Sex with you all is too damn amazing." I shook my head and excited the room. I could've sworn I heard a slight chuckle, but chalked it up to my imagination.

Marcus came out and said that he had hoped we could go to the library for a while so we did. He put in contacts so his eyes were a mahogany color. Since they had apparently rented more than one car, we were now driving in a black sports car with matching tinted windows. He only had one guard escort us to the library. When we arrived, the guard made sure to stay outside of the building to give us a respectable amount of space. The place was large with bookshelves overflowing with reading material. Marcus and I explored together until we both found a book and then we sat next to each other on the couch to read. Occasionally I'd stop to stare at him. He was so poised as he let his eyes scan over page after page.

"You love reading so much; have you ever considered writing?" I asked in a hushed tone. Marcus looked up and smiled slightly.

"I have written for personal reasons, but more so for documentation of my memories than anything. Aro cares a bit more for writing than I, but his writings are also mainly centered on documentation," I tilted my head. It was cool that they both liked writing and I was curious to see the differences in their writing styles.

"May I read your works sometime?" At that Marcus did chuckle, which made me a bit self-conscious. Still, I couldn't help but be awestruck by how lovely his laugh was. I wish he and Caius would laugh and smile more often.

"You'll need to learn Latin and a few other languages first my dear. There are 6 languages that Aro seems to prefer to write in based on his mood, while I generally prefer to write in 2." I bit my lip and sighed. Man they were old.

"I can teach you these languages if you are interested," Marcus offered. I smiled and playfully responded, "Yeah I guess I better learn if I'm going to be with you three, otherwise I won't know when you're talking crap about me." A smile appeared on his lips and we continued reading. When the library was about ready to close, Marcus took me to a restaurant he thought I would like. The food there was soo good. While eating desert, Marcus interrupted the flow of our conversation with a question.

"Do you like to write?" I kinda shrugged and waited till I swallowed my food to answer.

"Yeah a bit, but I'm far from a natural. I do the whole diary thing, but I also like to write short fiction stories."

"I would like to read your writings sometime."

"Sure thing. My stuff is terrible but you're welcome to read it if you're in the mood for a laugh," I smiled.

"I'm sure your writings are not laughably terrible." I gestured the 'so-so' sign with my hand while sucking down my shake.

"You seem to have a lot of passions." Marcus then inquired.

"Yeah I do. There were a lot of things I couldn't do while growing up and…well contrary to my destructive abilities, I actually prefer to create things. I love making art, whether it be through ice skating, fine arts, music, dancing, clothing, or making things like bird houses. Sadly I have so much I want to learn that I'm having a hard time focusing on one thing," I shrugged again and sighed, "Kinda pathetic really."

"I disagree. It is admirable that you have such passion. It is far from pathetic," Marcus chastised in his deep and gentle tone. I couldn't help but smile. He's been the most accepting of our bond out of anyone- including me. I imagine that he possibly has wanted to move on from his past and might have been happy to find another purpose in his life or something. Marcus could have even been excited, but how does his new lover respond? By treating him like dirt and lumping him in with his brothers.

Marcus suddenly lurched forward a bit, placing a hand over his still heart. "My dear your guilt is overwhelming. Please calm yourself. I am unused to such intense emotions."

"I'm so sorry!" I bit my lip in worry. With a long sigh, Marcus regained composure.

"Did I say something to trouble you dear? Why did you feel such sadness?" I debated for a bit and decided I might as well come out with it. Apparently if I let myself stew in my own pain, I'm gonna hurt him even more.

"It's just…out of all of us in the bond, you've been the most patient and accepting. I'm so sorry that I responded to you so poorly. When I," I shivered in disgust at the memory, "slept with the other guy, please know it had nothing to do with you. I was drunk and tired of the near constant pain Aro and Caius put me through. I'm also sorry for what I wrote in that letter. You were not the one I was aiming those insults at." Marcus clasped my hand between his own while he sat there in silence.

"This bond has caused more issues on the rest of you three than it has on me. Sure your human, which is a bit hard to take in, but you were meant for us- meant for me. Since meeting you I have felt emotions that had previously perished with my past wife. Things like happiness, lust, love, along with jealously and anger have returned. I've been waiting for something to stand for- live for, and it's you. I understand the reservations you three have with the relationship, but Aro and Caius were acting out of line by trying to ignore the bond and mating with others. I don't blame you for your response, and I did find enjoyment in their anger, but I would be lying if I said that I don't feel jealousy as well. With the insults, I think you hit their egos rather effectively, and bare no grudge that I was included." I smiled a little and decided it was time to change topic.

The rest of the evening was wonderful. I kept giving him kisses whenever I had the chance. When we returned home, Aro and Caius were there on the couch. Marcus growled about that. I noticed two packages placed against the wall. Caius watched me intently as I went over to open them. I didn't tear much into the package to realize that they were the paintings that I liked the most from the art gallery. I squealed a bit and started bouncing up and down.

"Oh my God, you bought these?" I whipped around to Caius who in turn shrugged. I flitted over and hugged him firmly on the couch while planting a bunch of kisses on his cheek.

"This is why we must spoil her. You should have seen how many times she got overwhelmed by the presents I gave her. She wouldn't stop giving me occasional kisses and getting excited over the items. It was adorable really," Aro sighed in content.

The rest of the night I was mainly snuggled up against Marcus as we watched T.V. Caius glanced over at me continuously for an hour or so. I went to the kitchen to fetch a pop, and he swiftly trailed behind me. Without saying a word he grabbed my hand brought me into a long kiss.

"You are impossible to ignore," He nearly groaned against my lips. Then he backed away and returned to the family room like nothing happened- leaving me there awkwardly holding a pop with a flushed face and my mouth hanging open. When I finally composed myself, I returned to Marcus's side. Swiftly he kissed my lips before wrapping his arm around my shoulders. It was nice and relaxing having them there. I hoped that it would be like this in the future. Eventually I began to get tired, but I didn't want the night to end.

"Would any of you like to lay with me tonight?" I blushed, "It would probably be real boring for you guys. It would just be 8 hours of dealing with me snoring while tossing and turning." They each stared at me like I had worms wiggling out of my ears. "Eh, never mind. It was stupid. Night." I flitted away to my room. Embarrassment heated my skin while putting on my pajamas to crawl into bed. To my surprise all three came in. Caius and Aro's jackets and ties were off. Aro went under the covers and held me against his chest while Caius sat on top of the covers on the edge of the bed. Marcus got under the covers on my other side to spoon me. Aro and Marcus caressed my legs, arm, back, and sides. Especially since I felt hot, it was really nice to feel their cold bodies against me. I snapped out of my heavenly daze for a moment.

I reached passed Aro on the dresser and gave the remote to Caius. "You can turn on the T.V, just please keep it low. Thank you guys for laying with me. I'm sorry for asking and I really don't mind if you don't want too. You don't have to...," Aro interrupted by kissing my lips while Marcus planted sensual kisses on my shoulders. When Aro pulled away, he chuckled and moved me so that I was resting my head on his chest with his arm wrapped around me.

"You look so beautiful when you are aroused il mio amore. I apologize for our crude behavior, we were just happily surprised that you allowed us to do this so soon. We felt your happiness and content, which amplified ours, but we did not expect that question. It is wonderful." At Aro's genuine excitement I started to feel better about it.

"I am so sorry that we made you feel embarrassed my flower. Thank you for allowing us to do this and I personally promise to take good care of you while you rest," Aro ended it with a kiss on the top of my head. Aro and Marcus started purring, and even Caius joined after a while. The sound was heavenly and it instantly put me at ease. Marcus and Aro continued to caress me and I was basking in my joy until I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Day Four

The only other time I've had this comfortable of a rest was the nights that my daughter would sleep on my stomach after a long night of binging on movies and stuffing ourselves with ice cream. I woke up still surrounded by Aro and Marcus. I was going to kiss them but decided it would be best to brush my teeth first.

"Good morning my dear," Marcus mumbled while kissing my neck. I moaned in happiness and snuggled against him.

"Morning," I replied. They were like blankets. Cold when you first wrap them around you, but by the time its morning, they are warm and impossible to leave.

"You guys are so freaking comfortable. Can we just stay here forever?" I chuckled. Aro squeezed me gently and kissed the top my head. My happiness I felt was so extreme. I think we must be amplifying that feeling since everyone seems to be comfortable. We laid there for a couple hours in utter peace while talking about random things. Even Caius was pretty chatty, although I felt the continuous jealousy that erupted out of him. I don't know if jealousy was just a strong feeling he had right now, or if we were both just more accepting of the bond so I felt it. Hopefully it means he's more accepting of the bond. Marcus said that both his brothers have become much more receptive although they both still have reservations.

Caius did not openly say it, but he did not seem happy that he didn't get to be a part of the snuggle pile. I'm happy though that he was sticking to his guns. It made him more trustworthy than Aro, because he showed that he does care about others. I'm still unsure if Aro can really even feel compassion. Aro is the type of person who could talk sweet to you and act like he cares- while simultaneously tearing out your organs and playing jump rope with your intestines.

When the need to go to the restroom overpowered my desire to stay, I made sure to kiss Caius on the cheek before leaving. He actually relaxed and gave a small smile in return. I could've leapt for joy. When I got ready for the day, I came out to see Aro starting to work on breakfast while Marcus and Caius read at the table. I picked up Teddy Bear and let him purr on my lap.

"Alright guys this is really important. If I go to Italy, my cats are coming too," I said in a light but firm tone. Caius actually reached out to pet the head of Teddy Bear.

"I don't understand why you would waste your time on such pathetic creatures. This one never stops harassing me while you are gone." Although he spoke all mean like, he certainly didn't seem to hate my cat.

"Oh shush Caius, you like that cat more than you care to admit. I think it would be good to have a feline like that who loves unconditionally. Maybe it'll help with Caius's bitter attitude," Aro teased. Caius growled a bit but said nothing.

"Also," Aro continued, "I've grown fond of the spunkier cat. What was his name?"

"Space Junk."

"Ah, what an odd name. He's very entertaining to watch though, and I appreciate that he prefers to sit beside the person as opposed to getting all over them like your other cat does. It keeps my clothes clean. I think we could make arrangements for them to come live with us. Especially since we are going to be redesigning our rooms." I tilted my head in confusion.

"We plan on combining our rooms before your arrival," Marcus informed me.

"We will also be getting one, much bigger bed. I nearly fell off of the one in her room," Caius interjected angrily.

"Yes, and we each have a bunch of other things we would like to do, but those are surprises," Aro finished excitedly. I smiled. It was so nice to see them each animated about the idea of me being there.

"Alright good, so cats are a yes. Whaat about when I get a dog?" At that I felt disgust from all three.

"We will not let vermin in our home," Caius seethed.

"I'm fine with most animals you might want to have, but not dogs," Aro added on. All three pairs of eyes pinned me with disdainful looks. I put my hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay. We'll bench the dog idea for right now. Just know that in this eternity I will be getting a dog, and it will be in staying indoors. I have always wanted a dog, but haven't had the chance to get one yet." After a couple minutes Marcus nodded. Caius on the other hand looked like he had much more to say about the subject, but a scowl from both Aro and Marcus prevented him from saying anything. Aro handed me a plate of omelets and a glass of orange juice, before joining us at the table.

I put Teddy Bear on the ground so I could eat. As I relished in the amazing taste of the food, we switched the topic temporarily to plans about the day. We decided to go out to lunch, and have Aro cook for dinner. The whole thing with moving to Italy still stuck in my head though.

"So, what do you plan to do with your subordinates when they all find out who their future queen is?"

"Most of our top guard have seen, and felt, your power. They know that you are immune to our venom and that you are an immortal," Caius began.

"They're main concern is that you are too soft minded. They know that you are more powerful than my brothers and I, but still you are like a human. You have compassion and warmth towards others that could impede your judgment," Aro sighed, "They will not be thrilled to find out that not only are you our mate, but you also might hold power in decisions we make for the clan. Regardless the highest level guards' loyalty will not waver, especially since Chelsea has bonded everyone so closely to me, and it would not be a big loss to dispose of those below us if they falter." I finished drinking my orange juice and placed the glass on the empty plate.

"What do you mean that I 'might help make decisions for the clan'? I will not agree to move there without being given power _equal_ to you Aro. I have been a damn good leader of my group since I was a child. You should send me something about all the customs, how things are run, info on the guards, and the rules and regulations that you hold for the clan and for the rest of vampire kind. I don't want to feel like a fish out of water or make decisions that are faulty because I wasn't well informed," Aro gave me his beautiful full grin, that was joined in by a half smile from the other two.

"Yes, I will make it priority when I return to prepare you with all the information you will need to know. As for the _equal_ power you are demanding…," Aro looked to his brothers. They all seemed hesitant about the idea. "…we have discussed it and will comply with your requirements, but understand that I have the last say in disagreements Amaryllis. I expect that you show support behind the final decision, especially in front of others. We need to look unified in front of everyone both enemy and ally alike or they will try and exploit that weakness. You will be given power equal to Caius and Marcus for now." I thought it over before responding.

"But you will listen to us if you are outnumbered?" I tried to clarify. Aro nodded. "Alright, that'll do. Also I'm not some bleeding heart that's going to cry over everything. You think I didn't have hard choices to make when I was younger? I've had a bunch of other people's lives in my hands that I had to consider before making any moves. I have killed and have seen those I love get killed. With that in mind, I do not see reason in killing unnecessarily. And yes, I do have compassion for others that you three seem to lack, but I think it would do the people good inside and outside of the castle if there was a little warmth in the coven. I'm honestly a little insecure about taking on such a big role, but I know I can do it. I'll be strict, and will use my abilities to correct others if I need too, but I would also try and be approachable." My words seemed to greatly satisfy all my mates.

"I'm sure you will do wonderfully," Marcus encouraged with a smile.

"Just keep in mind that this isn't some little group of rag tag people that you will be handling. You will partake in the control of a whole race," Caius muttered. I inhaled deeply so I didn't lose my shit. This was probably the best I would get from him right now.

"Handling the protection of a small group from powerful enemies is more difficult in some ways than being a part of a powerhouse itself. I had to make a lot of on the spot decisions that could have made or broke the group. With your lot, it's more so about learning the interworking of the clan. It's not nearly as intense in those regards. Do not belittle me." Caius and I glared at each other, but it was Aro who spoke next.

"And we are aware that there are plenty of ways handling a smaller group can be difficult. Caius was just stating, in a rather crude way, to be mindful of your decisions. It is redundant of course to mention, but we have fought to make this clan what it is today and we do not wish to lose any of that power."

At his words I sighed, "Sorry. I got that's what he was going for, but I was having a hard time ignoring how he said it." Aro went over to kiss my cheek and then cleared away the dishes. Afterwards Aro challenged me to play chess. It was difficult to play a game of strategy with just one of them around, let alone having all three of them staring at me intently as I make my moves. I lost the first two rounds, but won the third (barely).

"I would like to play a round with you next," Caius said. Aro seemed delighted that Caius was challenging me. When Caius sat across from me, it was hard to come up with any plans of action. Unlike Aro, who had a powerful air about him that creeped into my bones and nerves until it travelled up to my brain, which was pretty damn terrorizing, Caius's power was practically screaming at me. His scowl was set in stone and he aggressively attacked me immediately after every move I made. This was much like his second game I saw against Aro, but it felt so different being the one who's actually fighting against him. The first game, he won by a landslide and the next three rounds weren't much better. Against the raging beatings of my heart, I forced myself to calm down. Although now I was able to play a much better game- I even had Caius take a moment to pause once- Caius still won the next two rounds. I groaned and let my head bury into my arms on the table.

"I concede. Your too damn good," Quickly I lifted my head and pointed at him, "But I could kick your ass in a real fight!" I then rested my chin on my hand in a huff. In response, Caius started laughing. I was shocked since I expected him to get all pissy at my statement. Damn his laugh was so beautiful and perfect.

"Next time I see you we will have to test that statement," He rumbled with an amused look in his eyes.

"Why not now. You scared?" I crossed my arms at him and gave him my sass face. His eyes darkened.

"If we fought now, it would lead to…other things," Caius's lustful tone countered. Boy I may have forgotten how to breathe with the way he looked at me- and damn that voice could turn any drought to a raging flood situation hint, hint.

"O...okay," I sputtered, much to the amusement of the others. It honestly took me awhile to regain my composure. "When we next see each other though you better be careful. I'm gonna take you to the cleaners." His smile broadened.

"We shall see."

We moved to the living room and rested together in peace. Lunch came around and we went to a diner out in Seattle, were I ate like a vacuum cleaner. I regretted sitting on the inside of the booth with Aro, because he got a bit perverse in his touches. At first I slapped his hand away, but then he caged me in and growled in my ear. It became difficult to fight after that. Marcus had the look of yearning, but Caius was much worse. I felt their need for me, but his was the strongest. He was like a man who hasn't eaten in weeks. It was arousing and mind numbing to handle. The drive back home was intense although I tried to keep the conversation light. As much as I wanted to have sex with them, it would be too cruel to do that in front of Caius.

Back at the house, we rested in the living room. "I must say that I adore your home. The style is very fitting with your personality," Aro complemented. I smiled and thanked him. I watched T.V with Aro while the other two read. My mind started wandering back to imagining my life as a Queen.

"Would you three be accepting of my daughter? There is no debate that once I'm settled in I want her to come stay with us, but I'm concerned about whether or not you three will consider her as a part of your family," I worriedly stated as I glanced into the eyes of the three kings.

"You love her, of course I will consider her as my own," Marcus responded immediately. Damn it Marcus was too amazing for me. I nearly teared up at the sincerity in his tired voice. Aro quickly followed afterwards.

"I'll accept her as my own as well. I would love to finally meet her. You hold such a softness in your eyes whenever she is mentioned." I turned to Caius to see him really thinking it over. Finally his gaze returned to me.

"I will accept her as my daughter," he responded curtly. I couldn't stop my face splitting smile. Man in three days things went from being terrible to bearable. I truly hoped that this growth between us continues.

"Thank you. You three saying that means the world to me." Out of nowhere I felt a pang of jealousy from Caius.

"I want to discuss something with you," he stated. Before I could respond, he just came out with it. "How were you able to sleep with that man? He was nothing like us but you didn't seem to mind at all. You never looked away from him," then he directed his attention away and growled. His scowl deepened. "You seemed to enjoy it." After he said this, the overall mood between the three quickly turned sour.

"Well how could you and Aro continue to sleep with your wives? Seemed like you two were enjoying yourselves," I bitterly retorted. I was wondering if this was going to get brought up, but honestly hoped it wouldn't.

"Just swallow your egos and answer her honestly," Marcus sighed with frustration. Aro stared at Marcus for a few moments, and then looked at me. He was the first to speak.

"We were not able to bed them for long. The whole time we had to consider you but every time we opened our eyes or heard their noises, it was a fresh reminder that they weren't you. I even threatened Sulpicia to quiet herself when she moaned. I assure you there wasn't enjoyment with bedding them. I continued to be with her out of anger at our bond Amaryllis, and I also hoped that you would feel the pain so you would break sooner. With Caius it was for the same reasons, with the addition to the anger at not wanting to lose his wife. Eventually the differences between you and them became too great. I personally, was fighting the urge to kill my wife with how frustrated I had become. Then we tried it with the humans that looked similar to you. It was much easier to pretend, but it was rather disgusting," Aro grimaced as if he was about to be ill at the memory. Caius reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"It must be difficult to admit that," I kinda called out their egos a bit.

"Yes. Very," Aro grumbled. I sighed.

"Okay, guess it's my turn to swallow my pride," I paused and bit my lip. It was difficult to admit a weakness to them, specifically Aro and Caius. It would be even harder to admit specifically how I did it. Their eyes pinned me down and I felt each of their raging jealousy and hurt at what I had done. Not that I think it was my fault since they caused it, but I still felt a little bad. I blushed and looked to Aro. I grabbed his hand and lowered my mental block enough to let him see the memory I had of that night. His eyes glazed over for a moment and then he gave me a shit eating grin. He moved me to his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his growing arousal, but decided not to dwell on the thought.

"Brothers she's embarrassed to admit that the only way she got through that night was a lot of alcohol and a _good imagination_ ," Aro nuzzled my neck as he continued, "She imagined it was Caius underneath her the whole time. She was fantasizing about how infuriated he'll be when he finds out and was hoping for him to punish her." I blushed, but was thankful Aro would say it for me. Caius inhaled and stared me down with lust evident in his eyes.

"You like to anger me…," his satin voice sent shivers down my spine. "…and you want me to punish you." His eyes could've devoured me whole. I couldn't help but get aroused which they of course noticed. Aro inhaled deeply against my throat and groaned out afterwards. Damn it, damn it, damn it. I can't let it go this direction right now.

"Yes, and I look forward to my punishment next time I see you." I found the strength to not sound as aroused as I was, but I still couldn't look Caius in the eyes.

"Eh, hem. So anyways, yeah I had a real hard time doing it, and I did it to piss you off because you two hurt me so badly. We good on this now?" I tried to sound as regal as I could be while being the teddy bear for Aro to snuggle.

"Yes, I feel much better knowing the difficulty you had with it," Marcus conceded. Aro agreed and Caius nodded his head. Caius was still having a hard time snapping himself out of his thoughts. I found myself grateful that Aro had me on his lap or I think Caius would've broken his wish and taken me then and there. Aro giggled like a child.

"Our little flower has a kink."

I slapped Aro's shoulder roughly. "Shut it," I glared. All that did was make him chuckle more.

Aro put me back down on the couch around dinner time. As he started cooking, Marcus left the chair to wrap me up in his arms on the couch. Caius was again jealous that Marcus and Aro got to cuddle me, but he didn't say anything about it. When dinner was ready, I ate while we talked about various things. About midway through though it dawned on me that they will be leaving when I finish. Even the idea of them leaving sent waves of sadness over me. All three sets of eyes looked at me with concern.

"My dear, is the food not to your liking?" Aro questioned.

"No, no. The steak is amazing. I'm just sad that you guys are going to be leaving," I poked my food a little. At that they all showed hints of sadness as well.

"We will miss you greatly," Marcus confessed.

"As soon as we return, I will have one of our secretaries show us how to use the video chat so we can at least see you," Aro added on.

"Make sure to call whenever you're available." Caius spoke so fast that I had a hard time hearing it.

"Alright, I will," I answered. For the rest of my meal it was gloomy. Aro cleaned up and then they got ready for their departure. We all went outside, with the only light coming from the moon and my porch. About 15 vampires stood awaiting orders.

"Felix, Katherine, Juana, and Artus, you will not leave her side and will keep a constant eye on her. Stay out of her way and out of her sight unless she orders otherwise or is in danger," Caius ordered. Damn his "in charge" tone was arousing. I didn't let it show though thank God.

"All the Cullen's can be around her without need for worry, except with Edward and Rosalie. I want you Felix to be present by her side at all times if they are around. With the situation getting worse, I need you four to be diligent. Demetri I want you to track the problem. Jane I entrust you to handle the problem. Alec, you will attend them also. If they are at all a threat to Amaryllis, I want them exterminated." Aro's voice was light, but the power behind his words did not go unheard.

"Of course masters," all the guards bowed slightly in respect. Aro clasped his hands in front of him with a bright smile.

"Wonderful. Thank you all for your participation and to those of you that are staying here, please be safe. You are very precious to me." It's obvious that his spell was firmly engrained in his subordinates. Aro can definitely make one feel special, even if he's referring to a group. "One last thing. Do regard my dear Amaryllis with the utmost respect," I did not miss the way his eyes focused on Alec and Jane specifically, "She will be your future Queen after all."

Then the three king's attention went to me. "Take care of yourself bel fiore (beautiful flower)," Marcus muttered with a lingering kiss on my lips.

"I will dread every moment apart from you," Aro added and repeated Marcus's gesture.

"Don't do anything reckless while we're gone," Caius finished. He kissed me quickly and gently on my cheek. I really had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from making a sarcastic comment about being reckless. They very well might take me seriously and assign like 5 more guards. I was surprised that they were leaving me Felix. He was like the equivalent of 20 of the lower guards.

"Call me as soon as you land in Italy," I said while giving them all hugs. As they departed, I felt myself being torn apart slowly. Marcus warned me that the pain will reemerge, but that the pain will be nothing like before since we are accepting the bond and will be contacting each other frequently. I still felt tears in my eyes though.

"Wow," Felix said while shaking his head, "I don't think I've ever seen true mates willingly depart from one another." Jane glared at him and flitted away a split second later; Demetri smirked at me as him and Alec disappeared with her.

"Well it's not easy, but it's for the best right now," I smiled at him. When I looked at the outline of Felix's personality, I noticed he had a couple of the main traits of Emmett. I wonder if every super strong vampire I meet is going to be like a football player. "Your one tough cookie," Felix commented before the rest of the guards disappeared into the woods. I gave a half-hearted soft laugh that regular humans wouldn't have heard and then I went back into my, now painfully empty, home.

Snuggling to my cats, I watched whatever was on T.V. I had put two and two together with their continuous watching of the news about murders and Aro mentioning a growing problem. I don't know much details beyond that though. The rash of murders seem like a more than one vampire deal. Maybe a rivalling clan? Aro's wonderful decorations were still up. I had yet to really go through all the items that were positioned around. It was comforting to have them around me- as if Aro was cradling me. I could still feel what my mates were feeling which sucked cause it only amplified my depression. Still it wasn't nearly as bad as before. The longing got much worse, but the physical aspects of the pain was minimal so far.

Although I tossed and turned a lot, I was actually able to sleep. I can't wait to hear the call from them.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I really appreciate all of the support so far. To those who have commented, you're awesome! In this chapter, I wanted to give a bit of an update from the king's view on where they are at with the relationship with Amaryllis. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~1

Plane Ride to Italy

The 3 King's P.O.V

They rode in their fancy private jet that had no windows on the body of it. Each were sitting like stone on a plush chair. Although they all admittedly dragged their feet while walking away from her, they ignored their instincts and continued onwards. They're guards knew better than to be anywhere near them right now and were either huddled either at the other end of the jet, in the little sectioned room, or up front with the human attendants that will assuredly be picked off during the long flight back.

"We should prepare a room close to ours for the daughter," Caius mentioned offhandedly. His brother's snapped their heads at him in surprise while he stared off in the distance.

"I agree was considering that as well. We should also consider creating a whole wing for if her group ever visits," Aro replied, "We won't be able to decorate little Lilith's room though since her interests may have changed since last seeing Amaryllis. Oh, I can't wait to meet her. I wonder what abilities she will have!" Aro rambled excitedly. Marcus smiled slightly. Usually when Caius was in a brooding mood, he will stew in it until someone distracts him, but this time he was the one redirecting their minds to more pleasant thoughts.

"We will need to find out, without her catching on, just how many people are in her group that she last saw alive," Marcus included. Aro nodded in agreement. They sat around and talked about their ideas on what to do in preparation for Amaryllis again with budding excitement. Then they just switched to Amaryllis in general.

"You saw her strategic power Caius. She is obviously intelligent and seems like she could handle the power we bestow her. When Amaryllis stands to us, she holds an air around her that is invigorating. That speech she made where she demanded a confirmation about securing her power had me in awe. Amaryllis was like an empress!" Aro spoke to Caius who was still unsure of the idea.

"I'll concede that she holds power and can speak like a leader, but I have yet to see if she can act like one. What if she fails?" Caius retorted with a calm and controlled voice- he held no anger in him at the moment.

"Then we shall correct her. Everyone makes mistakes, but we shall ensure any mistakes made are minimal and reversed. Like we do with each other," Marcus joined in. There was a spark of life in Marcus that was evident slightly in his voice. Aro and Caius were pleased to see the positive impact she was having on him. Caius sighed.

"Well it's not as if we have any choice. I fully trust that she would have let herself die from being away from us, if we didn't fulfill her request," Caius resigned. That earned a light chuckle from Aro and Marcus. They all felt a taste of how strong willed their mate was, and knew that what Caius said was inevitably true. Aro knew it would be difficult with another strong personality battling against him and Caius, especially since if she played her cards right, she would mainly get her way. Aro could just imagine Amaryllis using her body as a weapon against him or Caius. They would be putty in her hands. She had that winning edge that they just couldn't compete with.

Aro sighed blissfully. He knew that he would have to relinquish some of his own power to her, but the more he thought about it, the easier the idea was to stomach. Above everything he loved power and the security of it, but he was finding that his compassion for the forever human was starting to rival with his desire. She wanted to be his equal in all respects. It wouldn't be terrible to have her by his side as an equal, and having her would be a great help to securing his clan's power. Though, he would never want her getting involved in close combat with a serious opponent. She could stay on the sidelines by himself and his brothers and use her long range abilities. Before giving her a slice of his personal power though, he wanted to be sure he could trust her with it so he would just half to wait and see.

Along with this, he still has to battle his desire to own her. Aro and his brothers were old fashioned in this way. This shouldn't be much an issue though since she seems to like be dominated in bed. Aro smirked and let his mind play out memories and fantasies of them together. Her thoughts the night she bedded that human were really arousing. She was so pleased with the idea of Caius being angry and taking her forcefully. Oh, how Aro wished he could read all her thoughts. He knew that she got aroused at getting himself upset, but he wanted to see all of her wildest fantasies. Aro crossed his legs to hide and rested his arm over to hide his growing desire. Caius and Marcus found out that since they have all started to accept the bonds, they could even feel the emotions of each other sometimes, and they both felt the change in Aro.

Caius felt as though he was being dragged through fire. "Brother control your thoughts. You have already tested me enough with very _vivid_ descriptions of your time with her," Then he switched his glare to Marcus, "Along with yours." Aro laughed and apologized, though Caius knew he didn't mean it, than they continued on about the situation growing in Seattle. A nervous human came in to say we were about to land. Aro knew that the guards kept her and probably a couple others alive to serve to them, but he nor his brothers were hungry. Amaryllis's blood was extremely filling, although when around her they still found themselves longing for a taste.

Aro sighed. "It's going to be difficult to eat the rabble while being apart from her. Their blood is so disdainful," he said with disappointment with a quick glance at exiting human. The others didn't say anything, but it was clear that they agreed. Quickly the sour thought was replaced with the joy of being able to call Amaryllis. When the plane landed, Caius whipped out his phone.

"Awesome you guys made it," They heard a cheerful voice say. The uneasiness decreased from everyone at hearing her voice. Aro snatched the phone to put it on speaker before Caius snatched it back with a glare.

"Yes we have arrived and are about to depart on the journey to the castle," Caius responded.

"It is so wonderful hearing your voice," Marcus said with happiness evident in his raspy tone.

"As if I was drowning, only to now be soaring through the skies," Aro added with childlike glee.

"I feel a lot better hearing your voices too, but I won't keep you long. I got to get back to sleep anyways. During class tomorrow I'll group text you and afterwards I'll call. I miss you- please be safe," she let her sadness flood her happy tone. The kings felt a powerful urge to hold her and were each distraught that they couldn't. Instead Aro and Marcus settled with trying to be chipper for her.

"We miss you too my dear. Just think happy thoughts to distract from the pain," Marcus stated.

"That's what we did, and we managed to get through that painfully long plane ride," Aro tried to comfort.

"Goodbye Amaryllis. We will long for you every second that we aren't in contact," Caius said while looking away. It pleased Aro and Marcus immensely that Caius was trying to comfort her too.

"Thank you. It's wonderful to know you'll think of me. I love you….." they felt shock coming from their mate at the admittance. Joy radiated through all three with those words but before they could respond Amaryllis cut in, "Goodbye!" then hung up. Aro chuckled and put his hands to his lips in pleasure. Marcus took a deep breath and gave one of those smiles he used to make all the time around Didyme. Caius half smiled, reveling in the happiness for a moment before composing himself.

"Shall we go brothers," Caius said. They agreed and travelled through the shadows towards their home.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: For this chapter I wanted to show how their relationship has progressed and also do a little foreshadowing... There is a bit of liquid porn in here cause Caius needed to have a turn so yeah. Thank you all for the reviews. I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week but things are gonna get pretty intense so it might take me a bit longer to write. I hope you like it!

~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~1

Super short time skip broham

Amaryllis's P.O.V

Everything has been working out wonderfully. I became friends with Felix, Artus, and Juana. The other one has yet to warm up to me. I've let the others inside countless times to play video games or watch T.V. Against Caius's wishes, Felix became another sparring partner. I felt bad that Caius and Aro gave a stern talking to him, but he didn't seem to mind. We have fought whenever he gets bored or I get anxious, so it's a lot. When I can use my abilities I mostly win, but when we are going in without abilities he mostly wins.

Artus was a 17th century Frenchman who still had a pretty thick accent. He told me a lot about the century he was born in, which was nice. Juana was a freaking badass. She was from 15th century Spain. Her thick black hair was cut short with jagged layers. Juana was 5 ft 4 or so and had features of a child. Despite that, she was sassy and fun. She recalled that in her human life she used to steal on the streets because she didn't want to be condemned as a house wife or prostitute. One day she stole from the wrong person who happened to be a vampire. He was surprised at her speed as a human so he turned her. When he saw that she wasn't much faster than other vampires, he left her to fend for herself. She was pretty fast and decently strong. After centuries of practice with the Volturi, even "mediocre vampires" as she called it, are a force to be reckoned with.

When it came to the Cullens, things were much better. Rosalie was still a no and Edward was eh, but the rest were totally fine. They were all happy to hear that things went so well with the three kings at least. Esme had called pretending to be my mother to tell the school that I was sick and Carlisle gave me a note to excuse me. It was awesome that they spared me the trouble of explaining to the school why I was gone. Alice and I went shopping a few times. Right before graduation we took Juana with and had a wonderful girl's night out. The family and I dueled each other a lot like we used too. It was so cool to see Emmett and Felix meet. Emmett got jealous that Felix was supposedly stronger, so they fought several rounds…Emmett lost every time while I sat on a rock laughing my ass off with a box of candy in my hand.

My relationship with Bella was back the way it used to be. She even put her foot down to Edward, telling him to back off and let me be friends with her. He would always stand around her to make sure I had no nasty evil plots up my sleeve, which of course meant that Felix had to present himself. It was like Bella and I were rich people or something with our own body guards. Overtime when seeing Bella, Edward would lighten up here and there with the sarcastic jokes Bella and I made, then he would interject to add in his own thoughts, and now he'll have full on conversations with us.

What has been the best though was my relationship with the kings. Throughout the day we would text- it was mainly about my day since theirs was full of catch up work and boredom- then we would facetime and talk for hours. To help with the separation, I would take pictures that had me in it and send them to the kings- no not dirty ones, although Caius did ask…

They always responded happily to photos of me either with friends or with my cats. On the day of my graduation, they gave me a book, a lot of roses, one potted amaryllis flower that resided in a whimsical and colorful teapot, and a painting of my two cats. All the presents were freaking amazing. The painting was the first work I ever saw from Caius and boy was he good.

It showed my cat's entangled with one another with Teddy Bear in mid lick of Space Junk's face. They looked so real- like if I touched it I would feel soft fur instead of paint. The only sign that it was just a painting, was how he handled the background. There were the millions of different kinds of blankets that I have on my bed, but you could see the strokes of the paint which all in all created movement. I balled my eyes out in happiness and made sure to thank their ears off that night. All they asked in return was for me to send them a lot of pictures from graduation.

Two weeks after they left, Aro had sent me several bound, hand written books with all of the information I asked for. The rules and customs he had written a long time ago, but updated it in English for my benefit, and then he wrote out all of the names and descriptions of our subordinates- even down to their specific likes and dislikes. It was heart-warming that he did all that for me, and I have made sure to study as much of it as I could and ask plenty of questions. I couldn't help noting that his handwriting was beautiful. Mine on the other hand looked like the work of a 3rd grader.

They left their wives the day after their arrival to Italy. Aro seemed to have zero problem with it, but Caius felt guilt. The wives left the castle, and Aro allowed Corin to go with. From the sounds of it they just threw the two women out on the streets which was terribly callus. They didn't tell me much more about the subject, but they did emphasize that they doubt any trouble would arise from either of the women. Aro said that on the miniscule chance they made a move, he would simply have them killed. That was hard to hear, but I was surprised that Caius had no problem with that ruling. They didn't let me dwell on it so I just let it be.

The newborns were taken care of a while ago. When we found out that it was Victoria the Cullen family made sure to tell Demetri. He tracked her down, killed her, then the group killed the rest. With the threat gone all that's been left to do has plan the wedding. Yep a wedding. Bella and Edward are getting married! What's more is I'm one of the bridesmaids! The downside is that although most of the family thought it would be okay to send an invitation to the three kings, Aro said that they wouldn't be able to attend. He did say that he appreciated that they were finally going to change Bella, and wished the happy couple the best in their endeavors. As much as that weighted down my heart, I did think it was for the best. The wedding day is all about Edward and Bella and seeing the kings there would cause unneeded stress for them.

I've been helping with whatever Alice needed up until today-the wedding day. We were getting everything set up and I created a lovely ice sculpture of Bella and Edward kissing to put on top of the table with the food. Then I was sentenced to getting primped by Alice in her room. I wore the same lavender color Rosalie and Alice did. Mine was a satin fabric that collected on my right hip into a flower. There was a slit that showed the bottom half of my right thigh to my ornate purple heels that were only a shade darker than my dress. The top part had two sets of straps- one pair that went around my neck and another pair that hung loose on my shoulders. The top wasn't cut low enough to see any cleavage, but it did hang decently on my curves. For my hair, Alice put it up in a fancy style, weaving lavender ribbon in the beautiful braids and then she curled the hair she left down that framed my face.

It wasn't often that I ever did a full face of makeup, so I was thankful that she was there to skillfully do it. It was a natural look that made me look even more like a doll. My already powdery skin was accentuated and she made my lips glossy. I looked very pretty, even if I wasn't wearing a color I particularly cared for. For some reason that constant longing I have felt since the king's departure has evaporated, but I chalked it up to me just being excited for Bella. Alice and Rosalie were done quickly, and then we all joined the bride to be. Her dress was elegant and simple, with a simple makeup, and done up hair. She was gorgeous. When we were ready, we made our way to the wedding ceremony. That's when I saw them.

They were in the crowd, looking absolutely stunning. Their eyes were already locked on me. Each held a dazzling smile. Aro's hair was done like the first time I saw him in the throne room- part of it was clipped while the rest flowed around his shoulders. Marcus's hair was tied up into a low ponytail, while Caius's hair hung loose to frame his face. Aro wore a white button up with a well fitted black vest. Marcus wore a midnight blue jacket and a white button up with a blue tie, and Caius wore a black suit and a white button up that wasn't done up all the way. Tears of joy threatened to ruin my makeup. Suddenly I felt a small push. Alice looked at me with a knowing smile.

"Go, it's your turn," her soft voice encouraged. As I walked down the aisle, I dedicated all of my thoughts to not tripping over myself. Don't look at them, don't look at them. When I took my place, I tried with all my might not to stare at the 3 most handsome men in the crowd. If I did, then I wouldn't take time to enjoy everything else going on because I'd be too busy ogling.

The wedding decorations were gorgeous. It was done on the Cullen's residence out in the woods. White flowers were everywhere and it was sunny and warm. The trees blocked the sun as it started to set so the vampires didn't have to worry much about direct sunlight. The benches were twisted made of twisted tree branches that created beautiful organic shapes (if I ever get the chance I might have Juana pull a heist with me to steal them). Everything was light and airy. This was so perfect for Bella.

As my friend and bride to be walked down the aisle, I nearly teared up- the whole time she was walking down the aisle she stared at Edward with such love in her eyes. The ceremony was sweet, but I didn't care for the hundreds of photos Alice had us do afterwards. I was not very photo genic, and felt horrible at the idea that I could've ruined the pictures. Along with that, after weeks of being away from my mates, I was anxious to see them. When we were finally released from the clutches of the photographer, we went to join the crowd around the house. Sunset was officially beginning so the vampires were safe. I saw the three kings talking with a couple other immortals. As I walked over their heads snapped in my direction.

When I reached them, we were all smiles. Marcus pulled me into a kiss and hug. I had to hold back the moan of content I felt. I missed them so much. Aro pulled me over and started planting lovely kisses all over my face and neck until I started giggling. Caius smirked and gave me a lingering kiss on the lips. Aro had his hand on the base of my back, while Caius wrapped an arm around my side.

"Ah, so this is the future queen," The strange man said. He and the other two bowed low in a sign of respect.

"Yes, she is. Now if you will excuse us, we haven't seen our mate in some time and would like to have a few moments with her. Please understand," Aro's elegant voice rang out softly.

"Oh, of course. It was a pleasure to see you again," the man smiled before guiding the others away.

"It is always a pleasure to see you as well, Latham," Aro smiled before immediately retuning his attention to me.

"Darling you are a vision. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." Aro's hands were clasped in front of him- looking ready to burst with excitement. I too was slightly bouncing on my heels with joy. The sudden fullness and happiness was resonating in all four of us. As best as I could though, I held in my urge to jump, dance, holler, and laugh.

"Soooo, everyone knows now?" I asked them with a slight smile in my tone. Looking around, I noticed that every vampire there was staring at me.

"Word travels quickly about us. By now those in the darkest confines of the world are aware of who the new queen is," Marcus confirmed.

"We will discuss more on that matter later. For now, let's just enjoy the jewel that is today," Aro clapped, before kissing my cheek once again. I smiled, feeling a bit awkward that all the vampires know about us- about me.

"I thought you couldn't make it Aro," I placed my hands on my hips and jokingly looked at him with accusation.

"At first we thought it best not to attend, but our longing overwhelmed any previous notions we had," Aro responded. I could tell there was more to that story, but figured it would be best to ask later when there wasn't a huge group of humans around. I bit my lip in worry. I really hoped that Bella and the Cullen's were okay with the Volturi being here. With a kiss on my temple from Caius, that worried thought fluttered away.

"Oh how much I missed you. Every moment without you was like being ripped to shreds," he breathed into my ear while holding me close. Before backing away, he nuzzled himself in my hair and took a deep breath. Blushing, my heart beat started pounding.

I noticed that their eyes were pitch black which made me gulp with anticipation. The end of tonight was going to be a treat in itself. I saw a glimmer of white, which drew my attention to Bella and Edward walking our way. Bella gave me a large smile, before looking over the three men beside me. Her smile lessened, but not by much.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus," she greeted, "I'm happy you came. Amaryllis wouldn't stop talking about you." I gapped in embarrassment at her poking fun at me. She sounded genuinely happy that they were here though, which was nice.

The kings smirked, causing me to huff, before Aro responded. "Ah Isabella. I do hope that you are having a wonderful day. It irks me so that we started off so poorly and wish that we can continue from here on as dear friends." His graceful words must have been true since Edward softened just so. He offered a polite smile.

"I hope so." Edward looked at me with about as much care as he did before all the shit happened. Maybe he considered me a friend again? If so that would be cool, although I'd always take what he has to say with a grain of salt from here on out. He and Bella told us to enjoy the party and took their leave.

Suddenly I felt a strong hatred come from Caius. He wasn't looking at Bella and Edward though, but towards someone from the wolf pack. A low growl erupted from him, which made the boy turn his head from across the room. I think his name was Quil? He was muscular and lean with a pretty face. The only one I've talked too on friendship level was Jacob and Sam which is too bad because they all seemed to be amazing and fun loving. I quickly stepped in between them. The vampires looked on edge and the humans seemed confused. I put my hands on either side of his face and made him look at me.

"Darling calm down," I said soothingly. My hands started caressing his face as I kissed him on the lips. The anger mostly diminished and he held me against him in an animalistic protective manner. Those eyes that softened at me, quickly turned back into a glare and he looked to his brothers.

"They let mongrels in here," He snarled lowly. At that I got angry. I knew from Alice's reaction to Jacob that vampires hated wolves, but I never understood why. I mean technically my "parents" were vampire wolf hybrids so obviously our group does not care about the differences between the two creations. Aro and Marcus held distasteful looks in Quil's direction. I snapped my fingers to gain their attentions.

"Hey can you stop staring down at him? It's rude. He's putting up with your presence so why don't we just mind our own business, or even better, actually be decent to him." I had one hand on my hip and looked pointedly at all three. Caius still had me crushed against him with that permanent scowl on his face, but the other two nodded. Aro even got excited.

"It's ingenious to use mutts to help you. I wonder if I should do the same," he pondered allowed, but my glare prevented him from continuing down that path, "Although cute, that glare can be quite icy," he commented while gently grabbing my chin.

"They should be eradicated," Caius whispered venomously.

"Now, now Caius. They are not Children of the Moon, but merely shapeshifters. There is no reason to ruin this lovely little party by starting a fight. We will just half to ignore the smell of wet dog by burying ourselves in the scent of our mate." As he said this, he bent down to nuzzle against me while taking a deep breath.

"There, all better," Aro backed away with that smirk that made my legs turn to jelly. I gazed back up at Caius.

"Why do you hate them so much?" He side glanced at me and seemed to be contemplating on what to say. "I will tell you at another time," was all he said. Aro and Marcus were giving him looks, but Aro seemed pleasantly surprised at his response. I nodded and went to Marcus's side for a while.

We changed topic and we were all chatting quite happily, although I noticed Caius was still brooding a little. Regardless he would still give me smiles and part take in the conversation. Marcus had his arm around me while I leaned into him. When it was time to head towards the tables for the rest of the wedding, Marcus and Caius sat on either side of me while Aro sat across from me. It was odd- the looks that everyone gave us. I mean I get it. I'm 17 dating 3 guys and two of which look mid-30s. I honestly forgot about social rules at first. Granted I was at age of consent and I had graduated early, but the whole situation was still a lot to take in. Ah fuck it. In the next few months I'm going to be moving to Volterra anyways.

The speeches where a mixture of awkward and funny. I felt sever second hand embarrassment from Bella's mother's speech, but it was also resoundingly sweet. My heart was in my throat when it was my turn. I walked up to the center of the little stage and used my ability to force my heart to stop beating so fast.

"I've known Bella for a couple years now, and am grateful for every moment we spent together. Everything from fishing with your dad while you sat off to the side with permanent stank face, to binge watching vampire movies with a tub of ice cream on our laps, are now cherished memories," They all chuckled- the vampires did too with a knowing glint in their eyes, "During our time together I watched you fall for Edward. At first I thought it was just for the hair- because I mean that hair is life- but soon saw that it flowed much deeper than that. It is beautiful to witness the eternal love between you two. I wish you the best." I raised my glass to them and retreated back to the king's table. I was clapped for, which was encouraging.

"You are an excellent speaker," Aro complemented.

"Very fitting for a Queen." Caius spoke so quickly and softly that I hardly heard it.

"You were captivating," Marcus smiled. I blushed and shooed away their complements with my hands. When the dancing started to get into full swing, I grabbed Caius by the arm.

"Dance with me." He looked warily at fellow graduates who were dancing to the latest songs. I could tell this was not his scene. "I don't know any present time dances," he muttered. With a shrug I continued to pull him out of his seat. Once we we're on the dancefloor, I let the loud beats of the music take control of me. He looked like a fish out of water at first, but followed along soon after. Caius was a quick learner. Others faded away and it was just us. Our dance was fluid and sensual with sudden jerks and turns. We were both smirking while staring into each other's eyes. It was as if I was dancing with an untamed panther- so calculated and graceful, but can turn on you at any moment. I felt invigorated. When we finished, a bunch of humans nearby and Alice clapped and cheered. Caius's jacket was off somehow. Did I take it off? I blushed nervously and huddled to him- a smile still plastered on my face.

The dancing continued around us while Caius and I continued staring at one another.

"I love those eyes when they have that unhinged flare to them. I saw it when I first witnessed you fight and found myself craving for that gaze to land on me ever since," his hands on my hips made my body flush against him as he leaned closer, "There is an untamed quality to you that is so vexing yet enthralling," Now his lips rested against my ear, "Oh how I crave the idea of forcing you into submission." A low moan escaped my lips as I shivered. I've been anticipating having his hands on me since we last saw each other. He growled quietly then turned me around to get us back to the table where Aro and Marcus stared at me longingly.

Aro smirked and handed Caius's jacket to him. Caius promptly laid it over his lap while I sat down.

"It is frustrating how quickly she gets to me," He said so low only we at the table could hear. Aro and Marcus chuckled as my eyes widened. Oh.

"Well, you three get to me instantly. I mean come on! Getting me all flustered like this at a wedding," I pouted while crossing my arms.

"At least for you it is easy to hide," Caius bit back. I couldn't help but laugh. We talked about everything and nothing in particular until a slow song came on. Aro swiftly got up and stood in front of me with his arm bent in front of him.

"May I?" He asked. I smiled and took his arm to be escorted back to the dancefloor. He positioned us and started the waltz.

"I'm very hazy on how to do this," I warned much to his amusement. "You danced exquisitely earlier, I'm sure you'll do fine. Just follow my lead." I blushed and made sure to watch our feet here and there. I felt so relaxed here with him which I found odd. He was such an enigma to me.

Unlike Caius, who is very brazen, and Marcus who never seemed to care enough to lie, Aro lies as easily as it is for me to breathe. I noticed that recently with me, he has been more straight forward in showing his emotions. I guess it's because he knows that I can feel whenever he is frustrated so he thought there was no point in putting up the mask. Oh the smile was there still most of the time, but his voice will drop and that edge of anger is prominent whenever he was upset at something. Still, the rate at which he flits through emotions is staggering. It gives me whiplash- especially since I can feel it. I never know what will set him off. I knew from the start that there was insanity behind those beautiful milky red eyes, but since I've gotten closer to him it has started to get overwhelming. He was a wonderful manipulator that _always_ gets what he desires. It was intimidating but I didn't find myself deterred. The insanity behind the calm surface was a beautiful feature as odd as it was. I could sort of relate to that…

His motions were stunning and his eyes never left me. I dared myself to stare into them to try and figure out what he was thinking. At that I laughed, which made him tilt his head.

"What is it darling?"

"I was just thinking about how much I wished I could see all your thoughts. Dear God I'm turning into you," I shook my head.

"Zeus strike me down if there ever be two Aros," Caius commented at the table. We heard him over the noise and laughed together.

Aro kissed me and I rested my head against his chest. I took in a deep breath. He smelled so good. If I could bathe myself in their scents I would. It was so unique- like nothing I have ever smelled before. It's like trying to describe some of those really amazing perfumes labeled things like 'seduction' that doesn't remind you of anything. If they had cologne titles Aro would be 'Panty Dropper,' Caius would be 'Untamed Sex,' and Marcus would be 'Orgasm' (gotta pick sex version of the titles since that's what colognes and perfumes do). I chuckled again. Thank God Aro _can't_ read my thoughts.

With the next song, Marcus took Aro's place. The song was now fast paced, but we continued with a slow and melodic dance. Time turned to molasses around us as we stared into one another. There was such love in his eyes, I felt like I was being embraced by its warmth. It was three songs in when we finally stopped. My stomach rumbled, so I went to go grab some of the foods at the table. Noticing the ice sculpture was melted a bit, I did a quick re-freeze.

"So how do you like my ice sculpture?" I asked while sitting back down by Marcus. His hand snaked around my waist giving me comfort.

"It is stunning," Caius complemented while Aro nodded. I squinted my eyes at him.

"You can tell me if there is something wrong with it. I like your critiques. They help me greatly."

"I have no complaints. It is done at a professional's level." I looked off wistfully and shrugged.

"It's much easier for me to use water as a medium since it's like an extra limb." He nodded while Carlisle and Esme went over to our table. Aro stood up excitedly to shake Carlisle's hand. Caius frowned and made no efforts for greetings while Marcus gave them a small smile.

"My dearest friend Carlisle and his wife Esme. It is such a pleasure to see you," Aro said with glee, "Please sit." Carlisle grabbed a couple nearby chairs and we all sat together.

"I am pleased that you were able to make it," Carlisle said with a gleaming smile.

"We are happy to be here. Thank you for inviting us and for keeping our young flower safe. You have a wonderful family Carlisle and this wedding is exquisite," Aro complemented.

"Thank you, and it was no trouble protecting her. I heard that not only is she going to be our future Queen, but that she will also hold power." Carlisle looked over to me and Esme reached to grab my hand on the table, "You will be a wonderful Queen," Esme said with a warm smile. Carlisle nodded. "I think she is just what you and your clan needed. Just know that our family has been supporting this decision openly to everyone and that I will gladly do what I can to help." There was an underline promise just underneath his words. He was saying he'll help against the whiplash that is sure to happen from irate vampires.

"Thank you Carlisle. We will need all the help we can get and I am pleased that I can count on your clan's support," Aro's smile seemed genuine. They continued talking about past things in a friendly fashion. Marcus, Caius, and I stayed silent on the sidelines. I gently nudged Marcus and gave Caius a little look before getting up.

"Well I'm going to let you too catch up with each other."

"Would you like company darling," Marcus asked. I nodded and both Marcus and Caius got up and we left them to it. We had our own little conversation until we saw Aro gliding towards us. I remember the first time I saw how Alice moved where it was like a dance. Aro was like that. So skillful and elegant that it was hard to look away. He returned to my side and kissed my cheek. After Bella and Edward left for their honeymoon, I helped with clean up. At first the kings just had the guards emerge from the forest to help while they watched, but Caius broke down and started helping me himself. We said our goodbyes and I got in my car to head back home. Marcus joined me up front while Aro and Caius sat in back. I could tell by their disdainful faces they were judging my car. Marcus didn't seem to care though.

"Don't even think about insulting my car. He may be a grumpy old man, but I still love him," I looked in the mirror at them when I said this. Aro raised his hands in mock defense.

"I wouldn't dream of slighting your….lovely car," He said. That stuck up richy. I chuckled and shook my head. When we reached home, Caius got out and picked me up into his arms with a smirk on his face. I laughed while he walked casually into my house towards my bed- it was as if we had just gotten married or something. Right before entering my room, Caius turned towards his brothers.

"She is mine tonight. If it gets too much for you to handle than leave until tomorrow." My insides got a little queasy with anticipation. The fire in his eyes were devouring me whole.

"Make sure you don't tire her out before we have had our turn tomorrow," Aro joked with a promise in his gaze at me. Caius only smirked before going in my room. He put me down on the bed. Gently, he picked up the cats on my covers and moved them to the family room before returning to shut and lock my door. There was a wild look in his eyes as he slowly approached- like a predator about to pounce on their prey.

"I have fantasized about this for so long," he muttered. Just after his words he pinned me on the bed and started making out with me. His kiss was forceful and demanding, but I fought back with as much vigor as I could muster. We started removing each other's clothes hurriedly while not breaking contact with our mouths. When we were both naked he roughly pushed me down on the bed to examine me.

"I've been wanting to rip that dress of you all night," He smiled before moving to kiss my body all over. He paid special attention to my breasts while slowly inching his hand downwards towards my mound. Caius moved his lips up towards my neck as his fingers roughly circled on my clit. The feeling made my body convulse and shiver. I arched into his touches, finding myself craving more.

"Caius," I moaned out in absolute bliss. Caius moved to position himself at my entrance and slipped in. I've missed feeling the fullness of them.

"Bel fiore (beautiful flower) you are so tight and hot," Caius moaned out. He started at a fast and unforgiving pace- our moans bounced off the walls.

"Caius!" I came forcefully while he continued to pound me. My body became sensitive and I became hyper aware of everything he was doing to me. As he came to his first orgasm, he forcefully grabbed my hair and pulled my head back so he could bite into my neck. Afterwards we continued on. During the fourth time he tied my hands behind my back and moved me so I was on my stomach. His hand continued to grab painfully at my hair as he went at me like a frenzied animal. Occasionally his other hand would dig his fingers into my body to the point of drawing blood. I knew this was intentional. It caused me to yelp and moan as he kept going.

He then pulled my head back painfully.

"Tell me who you belong too," he growled.

"You!" I cried. His growl increased and he nearly broke my arm in anger.

"Scream it out human," he yelled. I shivered and screamed at the top of my lungs that I was his. His pounding increased.

"Say my name," he ordered.

"Caius!"

"Again," He shouted. I started to repeat his name like a mantra as I came. As soon as he felt me convulse, he came. We rode out the climax together and then he released me- letting me drop to the bed. He untied my hands and looked me over. I was spent. It must be early morning now, and I had an exhausting day.

"Get yourself some coffee and something to eat. I am far from finished with you." His hard tone offered no room for disagreements. I got up and moved to grab some clothes, which only made him growl.

"No clothes. I want them to see what I have done to you." I blushed. My wounds were healing, but the most recent bruises still littered my skin. I wondered what Aro and Marcus would do in retaliation. The idea made me shudder. I walked out to see the other two kings staring at me like I was their only salvation. There was an evil smile from Caius as he trailed behind me. 'How come he gets to wear pants?' I thought sassily.

Still shaking, I barely managed to get some coffee and a snack for energy.

"Eat out here," Caius commanded right as I was about to sit down in the kitchen. I stepped out and sat down on the couch. Their eyes never left me as I ate. Goosebumps rose on my flushed skin and I blushed.

"I hope we weren't too loud," Caius smirked. Aro opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out at first. Then he diverted his attention from me to his smug brother.

"So this is your way of getting back at us. We may have tortured you by filling your head with our memories with her, but this is too far." I was surprised that it was Marcus who spoke. His eyes were still staring me up and down. Cautiously I got up and returned to the kitchen.

"So what do plan to do with her now?" Aro asked- regaining his composure.

"I wanted to try out that mouth of hers to see how Marcus's comments compare," I gulped, which they heard even though I was at the sink. Caius chuckled.

"Yes, I can't wait to try that out as well," Aro mentioned achingly.

"I can't wait to try out that pert ass of hers," Marcus seductively added. My mouth hung open while I let out a shaky breath. Caius growled.

"Amaryllis come here." As much as I felt rooted into the floor, I was able to get my jelly legs to move me to the family room. Caius turned me around in the middle of the room so my back showed to them. His cold hand gently moved from my neck to my ass. He grabbed and massaged it thoroughly.

"Have you ever had a man in here," he questioned while grazing my hole.

"N…no," I stuttered.

"Hmm, I guess I won't this time then. We will have to take it in small steps." Caius turned me back around and led me back to the room. Once he had me caged back up in there, he led me to the bed and forced me down to my knees in between his legs.

"You know what to do." I looked up bashfully while undoing his pants. His long member stood fully erect. I was painfully aware of how much my body was aching to have him inside me. I licked him up to the tip and felt his dick twitch in response. I then started. He moaned and muttered things in a language I didn't understand. His hand found a way into my hair and he started moving my head. Unlike Marcus, Caius was very conscious of my needs to you know…breathe.

"Your mouth feels so good," Caius groaned while pushing my head further in. I felt his legs twitch and he started pounding himself into me until he came. I didn't have much time to recover afterwards before moved so he was on top of me again on the bed. This went on for hours. When the sunlight peaked through the windows, the door broke open to reveal the other two kings. Caius had us at the foot of the bed, my hair in his grip as he thrusted from behind. I looked back at them blushing, but Caius seemed so lost in the pleasure that he didn't seem to notice or care. He tugged on my hair so I couldn't look at them.

"Caius, you've sated yourself with her all night. It is our turn," Aro's dark tone rang. Caius growled as he picked up the pace. When he came this time he bit into my shoulder. The pain made me cry out in pleasure and cum with him. As Caius backed away I turned around to stare at them. I know I looked like a mess- my hair was tangled, I was panting, and everywhere seemed to be soaked with cum and blood. But I wanted more. Sleeping was the last thing on my mind. Caius took a step towards me.

"Do you see the way she is looking at us? She obviously wants more," He growled out. My legs clenched together and I bit my lip while I sat in front of their dissecting stares. Caius was the only one at his normal maroon coloring. Aro and Marcus's eyes where black pits of need. They looked like starved animals, near death, that finally found a tasty treat.

Marcus flitted in front of me and pulled my body up for a kiss. A split moment later, I felt Aro's wondering hands from behind me. I whimpered when they both growled at me. Aro grabbed my hips and pulled me back to enter me while Marcus filled my mouth with himself. The whole morning was spent in different positions. My body was shaking violently from the pleasure that just never stopped. My head was full of their dirty words. I loved when they started speaking in different tongues. When they stopped, Aro held me closely until my body came down from its high.

"It takes all of our strength to withhold ourselves from continuing," he sighed, "Being with you is simply heaven. Plunging myself into your heat is just…perfection. I can't get enough of it. I want to bury into you and steal all your warmth," my cheeks burned hot at the admittance. I was at a loss for words. We laid there for a while, before I got up to shower. We all cleaned off and I went to make myself a cup of coffee. I was about to make lunch when Caius snatched the pan away.

"Sit," He ordered briskly. I gulped and felt myself flush as I complied. Aro took over and made me the food I requested. Marcus sat next to me and put my legs on his lap. Everyone was content and relaxed. I was wearing loose short shorts with an elastic band and a tank top, while they all wore button ups and slacks. I liked that this was their version of dressing down. Marcus's hands caressed my legs softly- only using the tips of his fingers to dance on my skin. It felt amazing.

"So, are you guy gonna swap notes about when we are together every time?" I asked with a lazy grin.

"Most likely. I get to see every memory they have, which always ends up leaving one of the other two out of the loop. It tends to create jealousy. Why, would you like your personal time with us to be more private?"

I shook my head at Aro's question. He smiled and continued.

"Good. It should be for your benefit that we do this. For example, it is thanks to Marcus's mistake that we now know to be careful about your needs." I don't think my cheeks will ever pale when I'm around these damn Greek gods. I kinda choked on my words until I resorted to humming with a nod.

"I can't wait to see everything that happened last night…" Aro's seductive voice muttered, "…but I shall wait, for I fear I might drag you back to the bed otherwise." I shivered and I felt my body pulse at the ready for another round. Jeez vagina, will you never quit? Aro came over with the food and sat down. As I ate, he spoke up again.

"Well now that we got our pent up needs mostly out of our system, let us talk about other matters. Everyone now knows about you being our true mate. This of course means that you now have the largest target on your back. If they successfully murder you, and I shudder at the very thought, they will have defeated our clan. The death of you wouldn't ruin just one but all of three of us. What's worse is that they view you as some weak human. Although our guards have been open about the strength you wield, any vampire that had not personally witnessed your power will not believe in it. You… are well aware of vampire's general regard to humans. This means that there will be many who will try to assassinate you," they gave each other quick glances,

"I must urge you to please finish things up here and move to the castle. We will be leaving most of our best guards with you, but we still worry. Although most will not outright try to attack you, Carlisle has had many run in with vampires who were at the very least curious about your power. This goes along with the rebellions that are sure to be forming. There are plenty who have been waiting for any weaknesses to emerge, and this is it. They will not squander this perceived chance at power." They waited for my response and seemed to be gearing for the worst.

"Alright, I'll try and be out of here in two weeks." Collectively their eyes widened.

"You mean it il mio angelo perfetto (my perfect angel)?" Aro asked with such hope in his voice. I nodded.

"Yes. I would like to get everything settled in and then use Demetri's ability to find my daughter and the group. If most vampires know of my location, it is a guarantee that my enemies will. I'm living on borrowed time now. Now, let's focus on what to do about the rebellions." Aro seemed to barely be able to contain his joy. I guess they were expecting me to ask for more time.

"I will handle it," Caius said with a level voice, "It will be enjoyable to wage war again."

"I kinda figured. I was thinking though, that you should use me in battles as well." Caius's eyes narrowed but I lifted my hand to halt him from speaking. "Now hear me out. Aro mentioned that these vampires do not currently believe in my power. Well, just like in needing to prove to everyone first hand that I can be a leader, the only way to show that I am not someone to be trifled with is by showing off my power first hand. When you saw me fight, that was not even touching the surface of what I can do." Caius opened his mouth but I shushed him.

"That is not the only reason you need me on the battle field. There is a much more pressing concern at hand. My enemies will assuredly join the ranks of any rebellions that arise. I'm….not exactly sure how powerful they are now, but they are things you have never witnessed before." I shook my head. An onslaught of bloody memories flooded my mind. "I will not get into it now, but they are dangerous. You will need someone who has had experience with them before. I will stay back for the most part during these battles I promise." Caius looked pissed that the other two where even considering the proposition.

"She would be safe so long as she's by your side dear brother," Aro added, "You would not want to feel the pains of longing while on the battle field either." Caius growled.

"I will consider it," he looked away clearly unhappy. Silence settled around us.

"Earlier, when you said that there were problems with coming to the wedding, what did you mean?" I asked Aro. He grabbed my empty plate to put it away.

"As much as we wanted to leave and see you, it was a dangerous move. Not only did yesterday show others that we have softened for you, but it also brings an increase for an attack on us- whether it be here or at the castle. We need to try and look as rigid and powerful as possible right now, but we just…couldn't stay away." I went over and pulled Aro into a long kiss. His hands instantly wrapped around me to keep me against him. I ended the kiss so I could breathe.

"I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble," I muttered against his chest. Aro nuzzled against my neck started purring. It was so relaxing- he was melting me like butter.

"Do not fret my lovely mate," he kissed me repeatedly all over my head and neck until I smiled, "You are a blessing to us, and we will do everything in our power to have you by our side. I have never felt such joy," he backed away just enough so he could lift my chin. We stared into each other's eyes.

"We will push past this. I believe you fighting alongside Caius is an excellent idea. They will soon see that you are a powerful force to be reckoned with. Once the battles die down and we have re-solidified our rule, we will have the rest of eternity to enjoy each other." I sighed at his reassurance and nuzzled my face against the cool of his hand.

"I can't wait to be alongside you every day," I blushed at my words and just how much I meant them. Aro became very giddy.

"Yes, and I am so excited that you agreed to move to Italy so soon!"

"We thought we would have to argue on this so I am pleased that you are willing. It is a relief to avoid those deathly glares you make," Caius added. I could feel the happiness radiating off of him.

"What? You're scared of my death glares? Have you ever looked in a mirror Caius?" I raised an eyebrow at him when he smirked.

"Marcus and I are used to that look he has. You on the other hand are a terrifying matter- which is odd because it is also extremely adorable to see you upset." My mouth fell in a grim line as I stared Aro down. I'm supposed to just be scary when I'm angry, not cute. He chuckled.

"Ah there it is. That anger that is so delectable." I smirked and shook my head. The rest of the day was spent enjoying our time together with snuggling, but it was also used to make plans for the near future. It was irksome that my group really gave me no means for connection- but it made sense since if I got kidnapped the enemy would be able to find out everything I knew. I wasn't too concerned on this end because as a group we have hunted down people before, and thanks to Demetri things are a lot easier. We were going to find them and inform them of the move. Since I was out of high school things were really easy on that end. I would use the two weeks to say goodbye to my friends here and start packing.

I was tempted to try and challenge Caius to a duel, especially since I think it would help him make a decision about me attending in battle, but was too comfortable in our snuggling to bring it up. Towards the end of the day the kings geared up to leave again. As our bonds have continued to solidify, it just continues to get more difficult to see them leave. It was comforting though that the date was set for us to take the next step. They left with excitement buzzing around them. I smiled wistfully as they went. Aro ordered that Demetri stay to help with hunting down my friends, along with a handful of higher ranking guards. Loneliness kicked in and I really didn't want to stay in the house alone.

"Anyone want to come in for a bit?" Felix and Juana seemed to know that it was what I needed so they quickly obliged. Before Felix went in, he put a hand on Demetri's shoulder.

"Our future Queen is going to be awesome. You should come in and get to know her. Careful though- we don't want you falling for her like you do with every woman you glance at," Felix chuckled and Demetri glared. The front that Demetri had around the kings dropped and he smiled at Felix's words. He went over and bowed to me. I put my hand on his shoulder, signifying that he could stand, and then we went inside. Demetri was already sort of familiar with video games, so we three played the night away. He told me that a couple of the guards that the kings sent were previously charged with protecting the _ex_ -queens so I was defiantly in good hands. At around midnight, the lack of sleep from before really kicked in so I went to bed. This was going to be a long two weeks.


	20. Chapter 20

Packing. So, so much packing. The Cullen's have been helping out tremendously though. I remembered standing in the room looking at Alice's glassy eyes when I told them that I would be leaving. She was depressed that it was happening so soon, but she assured me it was for the best and that I'll be happy. She's planning a going away party during the final week. It was a sweet gesture and I was honestly looking forward to it. Alice was always really great making the parties extravagant.

Juana and I have been stealing things from Felix and Demetri whenever they seemed distracted. I have no clue how she was continuously able to take off their Volturi necklaces without them knowing! In turn, Demetri and Felix pranked us. With me it was easy- they put a couple spiders in my bed. My ear piercing scream echoed throughout the house to only be rivaled with their booming laughter. I know, I know- considering everything I've gone through spiders should be the least of my concern…but those nasty things still scare the shit out of me and ever since the guard found out, they haven't been afraid to tease me relentlessly about it. The punishment for Juana was to pin her down and put glue and feathers on her. The poor girl looked like an overgrown chicken. Even the previously brooding guard, Katherine laughed her butt off at that. She seems to have warmed up to me somewhat- at one point Katherine even came in to sit in the corner while we all talked.

Today was nice. Rosalie and Alice took me out shopping. Rosalie was dragged there at first, but even she seems to be relaxing a little with me. I tried to listen to them drone on about famous designers while simultaneously cringing at every 5 dollar shirt I pointed out, but in the end I ended up being saved by Juana who popped up out of nowhere holding the a cheap dress that I was gawking at earlier. She paid for it technically by leaving the money on the counter, but she didn't get it scanned or anything. She liked the thrill of beating the new age detectors at the door entrance. I laughed and we started our own conversation about random things. We all went to a café to get me some food. Rosalie didn't seem to immediately like Juana, but over the course of our conversation that seemed to change somewhat. We all got along fine, and when we got back the house, we enjoyed hanging out in one of their family rooms until nightfall.

When I decided that it was high time for us to return to continue packing up, I made sure to hug all of the Cullen's all goodbye. We didn't take the car to get here since it was mainly dense forest separating our two places. Instead the guard and I raced each other back. Felix won and made sure to rub our faces in it. The laughter died on our lips when we noticed a small raging fire near the house. Something was wrong.

Katherine and a few other guards decided to stay back to keep an eye on the house, but they were nowhere in the vicinity. Instantly the remaining guard surrounded me. The only thing we heard was the crackling of the fire. Then, suddenly one of the lower level guards standing on the outskirts of the group was stolen. We heard the horrifying sound of his screams and his body being torn to shreds, and then saw the remnants dropped from the sky and into the fire. My stomach lurched and my mind burned. I saw a few of the experiments come out from inside the house. They drastically differed from one another. The one that equaled in height to Felix with long claws that had little sharp hooks in them had blood on it. Blood. Tears threatened to spill and rage erupted in my heart. The only creatures with blood were my cats. My beautiful sweet animals that loved unconditionally. Lilith did not meet Space Junk, but she knew and loved Teddy Bear. I remembered the tears in her eyes when she gave him to me and told me that he should give me company so I wasn't so alone.

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. My guard charged in and started to fend off these horrendous creatures that they never saw before. We had them outnumbered- there was only 9 of them and well over 15 of us, and thanks to their exquisite abilities and training, the guards were able to counter a lot of the odd ball abilities the others had. I was in a rage. I tore the creature with the long claws to shreds. It was powerful, but I haven't stopped training and honing my abilities. I could now conjure water- even if it's not much- that released me from being dependent on my surroundings for it. One of the reasons why I was the best weapon was because I have the capabilities to control other creature's blood, and if they are a vampire I can make my blood irresistible until they drink from me and then I can use my blood to control them. Oh how I wished I could concur these skills without losing my mind. I would've had these bastards tear each other apart.

I was fighting another tall but lanky creature with two sets of arms. It was fast and had a long alligator snout that snapped at me at every chance it got. I became a mist and reformed behind it and sliced off its arms. Blue blood splattered all over me as I finished it off. I could read each attack a few steps ahead before it happens. It was kind of a 6th sense of mine during battle. It helped Edward during his fight against Felix since I could read moves before Felix even considered it. This ability helped me counter even the fastest of creatures. Right now however it failed me.

Out of no-where a child sized black mass speedily ran up and poked me in the neck with something. I turned and grabbed it long enough for Juana to come in and rip its unnaturally tiny head off. About half of my guard dropped to the ground like flies after. I had no idea what happened. My vision started to blur around the edges and my limbs felt like anchors. Juana held me up with a look of horror on her face and then suddenly she was replaced by a more humanoid looking experiment with a dazzling smile. I faintly heard her scream, but all I could do was barely twitch my fingers. The man threw me over his shoulder and sped off. I felt like a fool for assuming my ability, which was well known by all the doctors, would not ever get countered. Worry for my friends helped me to form an ear piercing scream before I fell unconscious.


	21. Chapter 21

King's P.O.V

They knew something was wrong that night. The longing they felt changed into a screaming desire to protect. Immediately Aro and Marcus tried to phone Amaryllis and the rest of the guards, while Caius ran to the closest plane with Jane and Alec on his tail. After several long, dreadful minutes, Demetri picked up.

"Where is she?" Aro's desperation flooded his usually composed tone. Marcus stared at the phone, holding an unneeded breath.

"She's gone. We were returning from the Cullen's residence and came upon these… things. They killed multiple guard members and ransacked the house. A lot of us are still alive- or at the very least reforming- but they took Amaryllis. I think I can track him…"

"Well then go get her!" Aro roared in anger. Demetri's voice wavered as he continued.

"…but we are too weak as it is right now to go after her. The three of them that are still alive are extremely powerful and we don't know how much more there could be. If we go in and chance it, only to perish, than there will be no chance of finding her. I'm even having a difficult time catching the creature's scent. If I died then no one else could find her. He must have some type of shield ability that is similar to Amaryllis's." The voice cut off as Aro's phone crumbled in his hand.

His mate was in danger- terrible danger, and he let it happen. Aro saw her smile, remembered the warmth of her soft skin, the beautiful sound of her voice. He should've locked her up in the tower like he wanted to before, but he didn't and now he could lose everything. Every damn move he made in his relationship with her has been a misstep. Rage was devouring him whole, leaving him to only stand there shaking. Marcus turned into a statue at the initial shock, but then started shouting out orders to the guards. He wasn't there to protect his previous love, but was still gifted by the gods with a beautiful and powerful true mate. Marcus would not fail her like he failed Didyme. The guards were terrified because they have never heard or seen such fire from their morose master and instantly jumped to do whatever he told them.

Aro finally released his full rage and destroyed the ancient table that had priceless books on top of it. As he stood among the wreckage, his mind went at full speed on plans for bringing those idiotic pieces of shit to justice. In the course of 30 minutes, Marcus and Aro were on the next plane heading to Forks, Washington.

Lilith's P.O.V

I was playing checkers with Maria, when the hidden mind link to my mom shivered. My eyes widened and I looked to Dad. It has shaken before to alert that she was in danger but this was different. Dad could feel it too. He sat on our cushy couch in a regular tee shirt and baggy pants. His glossy black hair was messy but stylish. He was in his mid-thirties, but when he turned into a vampire his already young face looked younger making him look to be in his mid-twenties. Dad had a thin lipped smile that quickly faded while his blood red eyes widened. Maria flashed over to him and grabbed his shoulder. She had silky hair the color of night and sharp features that countered her motherly nature.

"Darling what's wrong?"

We gave each other a knowing look, before dad found the words to speak aloud.

"She's been kidnaped by one of them." Dad sounded surprised- like he didn't expect that outcome which fueled my resentment. He was the cause for the group abandoning her and although the rest had good intentions, we both knew damn well that he didn't. Dad had an unrequited love for mom that turned him bitter towards her. The others never understood my anger at him, but he did.

"Are you sure it's not just the Volturi? She is mated with the kings isn't she? Maybe it's one of their enemies," Maria countered softly. I shook my head. No, we couldn't be sure about the cause, but this feeling of dread was concrete.

"It's them. I can't see into her mind, but I just know," I spoke up, "Regardless if it is them or not, we should go save her. Didn't we used to be a group that was constantly there for one another?" I stood up and glared at the two. I've grown to be the equivalent of a 13 year old, but they still treat me like an infant sometimes. I remember with crystal clarity the way the group was before fear gripped our souls. This was an argument I constantly threw at him, but as always he deflected it.

"She is one of their main targets. If we go to get her, all that we had done to sever the ties between her and us will be for nothing. I will not endanger you pepper," Ezra reasoned, voice softening temporarily when he said my nickname, "Besides, she apparently has the whole Volturi clan to take care of her now. She doesn't need us."

Maria and I did not miss the bitterness in his tone just then. My full lips formed a thin line. I had escaped from the home twice since my mom left in an attempt to find her, but dad's telekinesis powers were a real pain to counter, even if I was much faster than him. It also doesn't help that he's smart, strong, and can even teleport short distances. It's like he was made just to keep me trapped in my room. Even if I decided to play nice right now, I knew he would keep a closer reign on me. My only hope would be to call for help. Suddenly Maxum and Arjana flashed in my mind.

I was eternally grateful for my mind link abilities. There is no way dad would ever let me call them- those who were in the mist of fighting were too dangerous for me to contact. I opened up the channel in my thoughts, feeling myself reaching for them. If I can't help her, maybe they can.


	22. Chapter 22

Amaryllis's P.O.V

It took a while to let my eyes adjust to the ridiculous bright lights in the room. Everything was white and sterile. There were metal restraints that kept me pinned to a table. I lifted my head only to have it gently pushed back down.

"What a stunning work of art. No wonder Dr. Lemmings was so proud of you." His voice was soft but scratchy. The man was like a human, but his eyes were the color of ripe oranges. There was no doubt that he probably used some type of experiment on himself, but I didn't want to sit down and have a conversation about his life so I refrained from asking. He looked to be in his 40s and had a slender jaw and a threatening smile. He caressed my cheek and moved closer to where we were almost kissing.

"I've been studying all of the notes he dared to share about you along with everything I have witnessed about you afterwards. It is an honor to have such a wonderful creature here," He sighed blissfully and backed away to sit back in his chair, "I'm afraid we all are a bit behind his more refined works. As you probably noticed, most of my creations look like a conglomeration of a multitude of things. They don't look so stunningly regular like any of Lemmings' final products. It took me an embarrassing amount of testing to create something useful for just capturing you- and now it's dead." One of his large hands rested on my stomach and tapped absentmindedly.

"I didn't think that in the time you left your group, you would attach yourself to a much more powerful coven. By the time I found you, they had their guards hovering constantly around the house. It has made this whole excursion even more challenging. I doubt I have much time before your blessed "mates" come for you, but I'm not too concerned. I took the time to research that coven, and I think my many mistakes and few succeeding projects will have no problem shattering them," he gently turned my head to look him in the eyes, "Now for the reason I brought you here today. You're already aware that I want to recreate your abilities, but more than that, I know for a fact that you were the only one to fight Dr. Lemmings. I could sift through your precious brain until I find the information about what you did with him, but from what happened to a couple of your former friends, I realized that the procedure comes at the cost of your life. I would hate to lose you- especially if you actually did kill off the doctor and the last of the information," He looked at me with a kindly smile. His words hit me like butterfly kisses,

"I take it those beautiful lips of yours won't start talking without _encouragement_." Without wanting too, I gulped and felt my heart pick up. Memories of my past flooded my mind, but I pushed them back enough to glare at this wannabe venomously. I would not allow fear to touch my features. The man's smile grew and he let another wistful sigh.

"Let's show your mates true horror then hmm? Maybe they'll turn back when they realize this promise of pain isn't worth saving a mere girl."

The King's P.O.V

Caius had arrived at the scene first. He saw in sickening horror, the pile of ash in the yard. When he dared to go in the house he saw that all the unpacked items were ransacked. The painting of her two cats was torn up among the rest of the wreckage. The scent of dried animal blood hit his nose as he looked down to the gray cat- gutted. A growl erupted from him. Caius's thoughts imagined that innocent animal possibly walking to the door in hopes to see his mother, wanting nothing but love, only to be sliced open. Its organs were spilled on the floor and looked as if they were trampled on. He couldn't stop imagining hearing the poor thing's cry in agony. His hands twitched when he saw the other cat come out cautiously. Space Junk mewled at him as it moved to sit by his dead friend. The cat licked the other's skull lovingly and then continued to meow.

Without thinking of the consequences of the others seeing him being soft, he picked up the crying cat and petted him absentmindedly in an effort to comfort. This was the first time in his life that he had tried to comfort a mere animal- or really anything for that matter. The cat was shivering slightly, but didn't try to move out of his grasp. Caius continued into Amaryllis's bedroom. The picture frames with her many friends and daughter was scattered across the ground. The rest of the room was so destroyed that it looked unrecognizable. He returned to the kitchen. Jane and Alec stared at the cat in his arms, but he paid them no mind as he put the cat down gently. Caius filled the food and water bowls and patted the cat's head before exiting outside.

It didn't take long for his brother's to arrive. They went over everything and got prepared to follow Demetri into battle, but right before leaving, some of the Cullen's arrived.

"Felix told us what happened," Emmett stated, "We're going with." Rosalie looked to her mate, unsure. Aro knew she was only here to protect her husband. Jasper and Alice where there as well. Aro gave them a slight nod and they all started trailing behind Demetri. After and couple hours of travelling, pure agony swept through the kings. This pain was not their own. Aro stopped and kneeled with his hands clutching his stomach. It felt as though someone was slowly pulling off his skin there. Then it moved to his fingers. They all felt as though their nails were being pulled off, along with the skin.

"Master!" Jane went to Aro's side in an instant. She looked up to him with unabashed worry.

"I'm fine," he growled out before standing. Marcus was still kneeling, but Caius was standing tall through the suffering, not letting any emotion other than anger show on his face. We steadied ourselves and continued the journey without any more stops- even when the torture worsened tenfold. They had to get to her and no amount of insufferable anguish would stop them.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Okay sooo a couple warnings. There is violence, gore, and mention of rape in these next two chapters. Aside from sex, this story was rated M for a reason. Things get fucked up bro. I worked really hard on these chapters. I hope you enjoy!

~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1

Amaryllis's P.O.V

I had no idea how much time had passed; has it been hours, days, or months? This doctor was more than just a human, that much I was certain. He broke everything in my body but he never once let me fall into a reprieve of unconsciousness and he never once took a break. There was no way to escape the agony. I tried to be strong, but somewhere along the way the screaming and crying started.

Slowly he stopped tearing off skin, breaking bones, and cutting muscle to just stare at me. Those hideous orange eyes seemed to be appreciating his work. He had me completely naked now with the only cover being my own blood. I saw the hunger in his gaze that made me want to throw up.

"For your body to withstand so much and yet still try and heal itself is astounding. I have noticed that the rate of healing had slowed drastically since we started though," as he said this he curled his thumb against the still delicately reforming skin on my stomach. I whimpered when he pushed down slowly until his thumb broke through, causing more blood to spill over. Swiftly he moved to kiss my forehead and then he left the room. He really got into the fun of the torture. Red was all over him, me, the equipment, the floor, and some even sprayed on the walls and ceiling. I threw up a couple times- the scent of decaying food and stomach acid permeated the air. I probably peed and shitted too, but to be honest I couldn't really tell. I was in a daze. I haven't felt this much agony in years. My body was shivering and hurt all over. I couldn't distinguish which part of me was aching the most. It felt as though someone was choking me- my throat was so scratchy and sore from the screaming. There was a continuous ringing in my ears that accompanied me in the otherwise quiet room.

When the man returned he had on a change of clothes and a bright smile.

"It seems your friends are here. Let's move you to another room so we can watch them die together."

He injected me with a fluid that inhibited my movement, but still allowed for sensation. I was able to push out some of it, but the damn thing was so fast acting that I much of it stayed in. He wiped me off methodically with damp towels- disgustingly he lingered around my privates. When he was done I was a lot cleaner, although a lot of the blood was still smeared on me. I wanted to scream when he transferred me to another bed, and again when he put me up against a standing thing with a bunch of clamps for restraining, but I couldn't fucking move. Now even my head was strapped down. He took a seat in a padded computer chair next to me and rolled up to the many computer monitors. In a couple seconds several of them were focused on the intimidating Volturi. I felt a mixture of joy and dread when I saw my mates at the front of the mass of black cloaks. The man pressed the intercom button and started speaking.

"Welcome to my home Volturi. Sorry for the disappointment but your princess that you hope to save doesn't seem happy to have you here," he chuckled, "I must thank you. This will be a true test for my creature's usefulness. Now my lovelies….attack."

Just like that a horde emerged and ran at the Volturi. So many different things in so many different sizes.

 _Protect_

 _Protect_

 _Protect_

I was shaking as that word screamed in my head. It felt like the mating bond was pulling me against the restraints towards them. Images of their broken bodies being set on fire flashed in my eyes, sounds of their cracking skin filled my ears.

"You know I could stop this," the bastard smirked, "All you have to do is say what happened to him and show me where he perished. If you stall now, when I get my hands on them, I will torture them. As you felt, I am quite good at it. Do you really wish to see those you love be destroyed?" Slowly, I was starting to regain the ability to move, but it wasn't enough to where I could speak without slurring. I hated that I was trapped within my own body.

We watched as both sides slashed at each other fearlessly. Alec was able to desensitize all the ones that didn't have any protection ability, but there were still plenty left standing. I noticed that the kill count was quickly adding up on both sides. It didn't take long before I saw Caius rush in to battle. I felt my stomach lurch forward while watching him fight. He was terribly strong no doubt, but this was so dangerous. Caius could get killed so quickly. There was a nagging pain screaming at me to get to him, every cell in my body felt it. The prickly feeling made me fight against my restraints. The doctor looked at me with little interest.

"I have my favorite here with me as a guard. If you struggle much more, I will gift him the pleasure of raping you while I broadcast it on all the screens. They will see and feel you being made my pet's bitch." I started shaking as idea of something like that gruesome furry thing outside my house with the long claws having its way with me. That was the one thing that Dr. Lemmings never did. He never raped me because he considered it to be debasing himself, and never let another rape me for fear of getting me pregnant. This asshole obviously doesn't give a shit.

I stopped for a bit, but as I watched a thin slimy thing nearly land a hit on Caius, I found myself struggling again. The restraints bit into my skin painfully, but it was nothing compared to what happened earlier. A guttural scream of rage escaped my lips. The doctor tsked and shook his head. My scream was reduced to a whimper in an instant when he pulled out another syringe and stood in front of me. He stabbed me right near my heart, and then he repeated the gesture with a second syringe. In the course of 30 seconds, the control I had just started to gain slipped through my fingers. Another scream of frustration only escaped as a pathetic groan. The doctor gestured to someone behind me.

"She's all yours," he smiled welcomingly.

The doctor undid all my restraints but caught me before I collapsed. Then he handed me over to the tall guy that stole me away at my house. His eyes were a shit brown and he seemed pretty human- though that smile was a bit too wide and his teeth were a bit too sharp.

"Thank you master." The creature's voice was deep and smooth, but it was like nails on a chalkboard to me. He was acting like he had just received a gift from God.

"Of course. I know you've been eyeing her and you've been due for a decent present," the doctor responded happily. I heard footsteps and clattering but couldn't move my head to look. The ceiling moved when the experiment laid me out on the floor.

"Do refrain from starting until after I get the cameras set up. We need to get good footage for the Volturi. Turn her head so she can look at the monitors. Here let me get the chair out of the way. There we go now she can see firsthand what they will go through because of her disobedience. Feel free to touch her so her mates get a little taste of what's going to happen," the doctor ordered.

My gaze was trained on my mates. I wished I could stare elsewhere, but looking at them helped me to steal myself against what was going to happen. I tried not to let tears slip from my eyes when I felt the man's greedy hands squeeze at my breasts or when I felt his erection grind against my cunt. I let out a small sob when I felt that agonizing burning crawl over my mind.

 _Betrayer_

 _Whore_

Aro and Marcus joined the battle as soon as the touching started. I could tell that Caius was losing his edge. His attacks were becoming more reckless as anger consumed him. I kept trying to summon my power that lied underneath my water capabilities. When I used it, I had a tendency to lose control of who is bad or good, and without the ability to move I can't manipulate anything anyways. Still. Still I needed to try. My bond had me groaning in agony. I was so scared for them.

Caius was nearly tackled by something, but I noticed a large black mass run over it. The attacker's blood splattered everywhere. It was like a freight train running over a carton of milk….wait. Maxum!? He tore through countless beings without breaking a sweat. Then I noticed a transparent barrier form around Aro that was tinged a pale purple. Oh my God, Arjana's here too. I couldn't find her anywhere. She was probably hiding on the sidelines. My joy was cut short by the doctor.

"There."

I noticed immediately that all of the Volturi were staring towards the castle. The doctor blocked my view for a few moments.

"I know the screen is a little hard to see against the window, but it is a large T.V so hopefully you can appreciate everything," the doctor turned and went behind a camera, "Alright, you can begin." I felt the creature's hands grip my waist the pull me closer. Embarrassment flooded my eyes with fresh tears. Everyone could see me. _They_ could see me.

I needed to move. I needed to fucking move. MOVE! I yelled at my body in my head. My fingers twitched. I felt as if I was trying to swim against a waterfall- just moving my fingers left me winded. Still I fought. When I felt his tip line up at my entrance, I snapped. The fire raged in my mind and my bond was shouting at me. It was all I could hear- all I could focus on.

In the next moment I had the doctor's best experiment by the throat with one arm while I slowly propped myself up with my other arm. I felt myself submerging- the insanity boiling over. Usually I would fight against it, but this time I let it wash over me. It felt like I was pulled behind the scenes and was now watching everything unfold through someone else's eyes. I wanted to see his blood. Needed to see it.

The doctor rushed over with another syringe in hand but I was able to maneuver his experiment in front of him and use it like a shield. Slowly I got up and stared at the two men in front of me. I enjoyed the fear in their eyes but it was far from enough.

"I want your shirt," I nodded towards the experiment. He growled in response and lunged at me, but all I did was smile. Lifting my fingers, I showed him the blood that I drew from his neck. This gesture was lost on him, but not on the good ole doctor. Swiftly I dodged and sliced open my skin to let my fresh blood mix with his. The mixture, turned our blood black and then I dispersed the solid and let the particles float around.

"Run you fool!" The doctor screamed. The experiment was about to lunge again but froze for a moment to look at his master. That gave plenty of time for the particles to soak into his skin and go through his mouth and saturate his organs. He was mine.

"Now I believe I said that I wanted your shirt." Instantly the experiment took it off and handed it to me. I put it on, repulsed that it smelled so heavily of him.

"There, now that I'm decent I will take my leave. Gag and strap the kind doctor down and make sure he doesn't escape. You will then stand here and ensure that none of your brethren come to try and save him. Do you understand?" He nodded. I overheard my voice ring out over the monitors. Great, the asshole also hooked up audio. I turned to look at the doctor. His unnerving eyes were wide.

"I suggest you let him be the one to strap you down." My unspoken threat seemed to sink into him. He didn't struggle as his favorite pet moved to secure him to the standing thing I was attached to minutes ago. I looked to the camera.

"To all of the doctor's experiments, you have until I get down there to lay down on the ground with your limbs spread out. Your master is going to die so there is no point in fighting now. If any of you are standing by the time I get there, you _will_ be slaughtered." I felt like I was clinging on the edge of the cliff.

' ** _Blood, murder, tear, shred, destroy_** ,' was a mantra that rivaled the mantra to protect my mates. It is thanks to them that I am so composed right now, but I wondered in the back of my mind how long it will last. Once I claw open my first victim, it'll be much harder to fight off my desires. I asked the experiment to give me directions to the closest exit and then strode away. Once off camera, I began running to the door. There were a couple experiments that I tore through immediately on the way. I needed to be by my mates.

I finally found the door and pushed it open with such force that it partially broke off its hinges. The sound of the door smashing against the outer walls drew everyone's attention and I quickly surveyed the scene. There was still plenty of assholes standing, but I noticed at least two who complied with my demands.

"Arjana, ensure that those who complied don't get harmed." I knew she heard me when the lavender bubble left Aro and attached to one that was next to a monster. Aro. For a moment I took hold of the reigns that insanity had over my mind and swiftly ran and dodged the attackers until I brought him into a bone crunching hug. As much as I wanted the moment to last, I let myself slip back under. After the quick hug, I turned to attack the closest opponent.

One by one they fell around me. I stayed near my mates by instinct, but did stray long enough to protect Jane from getting ambushed. I heard laughing, insane laughter that could rival Aro's, and quickly realized it was me. As sick as it was I missed the violence and the rush that went along with this. I loved hearing their bones pop and crunch, their gurgled screams, and the sounds of their skin being pulled from muscle. My hands were slick with their blood, and dust (from the vampire creations). For those who were stronger, I used my ability to take control of them and made their own blood squeeze around their lungs and hearts until they collapsed in agony. Over the screaming from my victims and the noises of battle, I heard Maxum's deep booming voice bombard the air.

"Steer clear of her if you value your head and don't even think of approaching her mates. She might not recognize friend from foe right now."

Right, right. I'm slipping again to the carnal desires. He's seen it before. All members of my group have. I think they always essentially run to the sidelines if my insanity rears its ugly head. It was an aching memory when I accidently attacked a few of my friends. Whenever I was in this state I needed my daughter to pull me out of it. I guess Aro, Marcus, and Caius are also exceptions to my cruel side. It makes sense. I couldn't kill them at this point if I tried anyways.

It didn't take long for me to run out of opponents. 'Queen. I need to be a queen,' I chastised myself. I knew I looked like a ragged lunatic. I could just imagine myself looking around desperately for another creature to slaughter, coming off as deranged. I needed to calm down. As soon as the last creature fell to the floor, I ran to Caius's side. He clung to me for dear life and I was thankful to take a few moments to calm my raging mind. Honestly if he didn't hold me, I think it would've been very easy for me to attack the nearest Volturi guard. I wanted more to harm. I breathed in his scent. It was mixed with other creature's blood which made me jealous. I wanted him to smell like me. A growl erupted from my chest.

"You stink of them," I muttered bitterly, but quickly redirected my thoughts, "Are you alright?" I moved back and stared into those stunning red eyes. He seemed to be experiencing a million emotions at once. I was worried that disgust was one of them. Would they accept me like this? Questions and fears voiced themselves in my head and him not responding to my question, only made things worse. With a deep breath I backed away and looked towards Aro.

"We have lawbreakers to deal with," I said with an emotionless tone that concealed the roaring of feelings in my mind.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: WWWWAAARRRNNIIIINNNGGG. Still a lot of violence and bad stuff. Also, thank you for all the love I've been receiving. I really lucked out to get such an amazing group of followers. :)

1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1

King's P.O.V

They were sort of expecting a classic fairy tale story to occur; their love was kidnapped, they needed to save her, they save her, and then goes the happy ending. Of course this was a much darker fairy tale with more blood and hatred, but still the general theme was there. This…this was not expected. Each were shaking with hatred, fear, and shame when they saw their mate bare underneath another. They felt the burning and the feeling of her being molested- felt her despair. The kings wanted to cry with her. Each were fighting with everything they had but there was so many of these damn monsters that they didn't feel themselves getting any closer to the door. Suddenly they felt something different in their mate- something unhinged.

The man above her was gurgling as she choked him with one hand. Amaryllis' calm voice range out over the speakers and they all watched as the man obeyed her every whim. When she finally looked into the camera, each king felt like she was staring into their minds. Aro had only ever feared losing power and death- _never_ had he been afraid of a man nor immortal, but he felt fear when he looked into her glowing, slightly different colored, red eyes. Her messy brown hair, the fresh and dried blood that caked nearly all of her body….it was like a true beast had escaped. This is what her enemies would gaze at? How in the hell did they not run at this terrifying beauty? Aro was thankful for the barrier that randomly surrounded him, for while he was struck with fear and awe, another monstrosity tried to land a hit on him.

Her words were direct that held a sickening promise of death. Aro noted that even now, she was offering lenience to those who complied with her terms. They all thought that she truly was a Queen…no… more than that… she was like a vengeful goddess that the Greeks would have done anything to appease. When she walked away from view, Caius let out a shaky breath. He was so captivated by her. They collectively watched as some of the more coherent creatures quickly dropped to the floor and spread out their limbs. It felt like years, although it was just moments, before they heard the thundering smash of the doors being flung open.

There stood her mate in all her jaw dropping glory. Those eyes quickly glanced around. At her order, Aro noticed the shield around him fade and attach to one of the submitting creatures. Now he knew where that barrier came from. He figured that the tall bulking figure that protected Caius was one of her friends, and figured maybe he could also summon barriers, but he was wrong on the second guess. Although the safety bubble left him, he did not fear for his life. He knew in that moment that he didn't need it anymore because his mate wouldn't let anyone near him. The barrier would've been redundant. Sparks ignited inside him when that stunning creature looked at him. He saw the flicker in her eyes that comforted him and made him realize that she was still his flower.

He watched star-struck as she easily evaded several beasts in the course of a few seconds to hug him. It hurt- Aro felt his skin starting to crack, but he was so happy it didn't matter. The kings knew that everything was okay now. Their mate was by their side. The hug only lasted for barely a second before she suddenly turned and latched on to the closest enemy. Before the battle was at a kind of stalemate, but she very quickly turned the tides in their favor. Whenever the kings or Amaryllis were in danger of getting hurt, they would protect one another. They each were so in tune that the experiments didn't stand a chance.

The kings, especially Caius, understood the insane laugh that seemed to burst from their mate while she viciously attacked the enemies. The love of fighting. The joy of torture. Caius and Aro have done that before- lost themselves in the enjoyment so much that they started laughing. Marcus would occasionally smile, but never had he laughed. Caius loved hearing it, and silently looked forward to fighting future battles with her where they could laugh together. Aro fully smiled while he stared in admiration at her. Marcus was okay with her love for fighting, but silently feared that she might lose herself. He didn't want her to get too far gone.

When the tall friend of Amaryllis yelled out in warning, all of the king's subordinates obeyed. Already they were avoiding her, but now they were moving to the ridges of the battle and if they saw a creature come towards the kings, they refrained from going to help. When the body of the last enemy dropped to the ground, Caius nearly jumped out of his skin when he was suddenly being hugged. She was warm, with soft skin and a beating heart. It was an odd reminder to Caius that she was still "human." He smelled the man on her shirt which made him want to growl. She was his. He hated that she smelt of anything other than herself or him and his brothers.

After a couple moments everything seemed to be okay until he heard her growl. For an instant the whole guard tensed in worry that she would go after their masters. Then she spoke.

"You stink of them." Her voice was dripping with malice and again Caius was stricken. She was acting so much like him. Then her tone became flooded with worry, "Are you alright?"

He could get whiplash from the sudden change in demeanor. Her voice was much softer and those bright eyes held warmth of freshly spilled blood. Was he okay? Caius was at a loss for words. It wasn't too long ago that he felt her being tortured, and then her being brutally molested. She went through so much agony, yet she worried for his wellbeing? He still was trying to grasp this new side of her that he was witnessing. Amaryllis was no delicate flower that needed saving, but a warrior- a gladiator. She was more like them then they originally thought- and that power. The way she made the stronger opponents crumble in the course of a minute with her ability. He thought Jane's skill was amazing, but this…

He stared at that beautiful face covered with blood, those wild eyes, those lips, and just couldn't think of anything to say. She was the embodiment of Athena, the terrifying goddess of war that for some reason cared for _him_. This was no classic fairy tale, he concluded. It hurt his pride that she didn't need him to be there to help her. He was supposed to be her protector, but she obviously could save herself. Caius felt disgusted that he felt that way though because had she not saved herself she would've been raped. He failed to be her protector. Amaryllis let a mask of indifference fall over her face and he knew right away he did something wrong. He felt the hurt from the bond and in her bright red eyes. She pulled away from him and addressed Aro.

There was a hint of malice in her tone. Aro stared at her much like Caius did, but found the composure much faster.

"Yes, it appears we do," he responded in his deeper tone. Amaryllis turned on her heal and walked towards the large building that rivaled the size of their castle. Marcus strode over to her side quickly. She jumped a little in response, but gave a small smile when he captured her hand in his. Marcus felt the hurt that radiated from her- it reminded him of when she first offered to have them sleep alongside her. She was closing up to prevent getting hurt and he desperately wanted to avoid it. She seemed most insecure about being around him, which he just didn't understand however now was not the time to ask. Simply holding her hand in his was the best he thought he could do at the moment.

The top guard, the midnight skinned man with yellow eyes, and a small woman with golden eyes followed a safe distance behind the kings and their queen. Aro noticed Alice telling the other Cullens that they should go and watched as they disappeared in the woods. He gave her a small smile in thanks and she bowed her head slightly in response before she left.

Amaryllis's grip on Marcus tightened when they passed a room that smelt heavily of her blood, vomit, and feces. All three king's jaws tightened in anger. They considered privately all the ways they would destroy that fucker who did such terrible things to their mate. After many twists and turns in the long halls filled with rooms, they reached the doctor and his experiment.

The experiment was standing their dutifully and the doctor was struggling forcefully against his restraints.

"Turn him towards us," Amaryllis ordered. The creature instantly lifted the heavy thing with the doctor so he was facing the small crowd. As she took a step forwards, his struggling worsened until the skin that was rubbed raw split open, causing him to bleed. At this she gave a full, threateningly sweet smile.

"Doctor," She greeted kindly. Then she turned and stood in-between the kings and him. Caius was glaring the man down and took a step forward, but Marcus grabbed him before he could attack. Caius then glanced at his mate, who was glaring back at him. When he froze, she resumed her smile.

"Well, I personally had a plan on revenge but I have just realized that if I exacted _my_ idea, my lovely kings wouldn't get a chance to do whatever their planning. That would be selfish wouldn't it?" She turned and looked towards Aro.

"I will postpone my punishment for him until you three feel satisfied. All I ask is that you keep him alive and conscious by the time you hand him over to me. As for the experiment," She turned her gaze over to the man in question, "I will be the one to punish him. Before all that though," She clapped her hands together once with an excited gleam in her eyes, "Aro dear, would you please gaze into their thoughts? I need to know anything about what he knows about my group, any possible Intel on other doctors, and anything else that you consider to be vital for me to know."

Aro gave her the same expertly concealing smile and strode over to the men, but before he reached them, she grabbed his hand for a moment.

' _Do not betray my trust. If you even consider endorsing their ideas or following in their footsteps, I will make you regret it. I may not be able to kill you, but that still leaves open a lot of other possibilities.'_ Aro stared into the fierceness in her eyes. He never responded well to threats, and if she were anyone else he would've ensured that her life ended in absolute agony. Aro was afraid for _his_ life just then. She would overcome the pain of the mating bond and hurt him if he didn't listen and the thing was….he had endorsed this.

He remembered the vampire with deadly serious eyes and slender features. He was composed and had a love for the arts and refined society similar to Aro's. The man named John Lemmings had arrived in Italy around 1345 to seek help from the Volturi. Aro had seen into his memories. He saw the schematics, the plans, the desire to create powerful creatures, along with the promise of giving Aro the most successful creations in exchange for Intel, sperm from some of his talented male vampires, and for funding of the experiments. Aro's desire to collect the gifted and solidify his rule mixed in with his curiosity to see powers be created manually. This caused him to agree. He had considered that gifts were in the genetics, and wanted to see if it was true. No longer did he have to hunt for abilities, he could have them grown and created for him!

But, after a time the money became too much, and he saw too little progress. He was patient, but after a couple thousand years where the expenses kept increasing, but not one creature was successful, caused Aro to conclude that the scientist was incorrect. Aro might have continued to play along since cash wasn't really an issue, but after he collected Jane and Alec, he saw no need to waste money any longer. They had solidified his rule and became his main weapons. Aro cut off all ties with the doctor and had someone sent to kill him. When he confirmed through his guards thoughts that the man was burning, Aro washed his hand of the whole affair.

Caius and Marcus where indifferent to that whole situation. Aro was solely responsible for helping John. The hints he received from Amaryllis about her past, and her odd ball abilities, led him to the conclusion that maybe dear old John wasn't the only one with the same idea. If Amaryllis wasn't in the picture, Aro would definitely take over all the doctors and have them work for him to create creatures… but she was in the picture. She was a victim of the abuse. He didn't feel pity for the rest of the creations, but he did for her.

If he saw her as a child going through whatever horrendous things she endured, he would've fallen in love and stole her away. She deserved pampering, not…this. Not pain or sorrow. Aro vowed in his mind that he wouldn't stop until all of the bastards that were threatening his mate were slain.

These thoughts flashed through Aro's mind in the course of a second before he kissed her cheek and nodded. He didn't know how to tell her about the past, but he would find a time. Maybe in a few millennia she won't get as angry when he tells her. He stopped in front of the shirtless man who almost raped her.

"Let him touch your hand and drop your barrier," Amaryllis ordered calmly. The being held his hand out instantly. Aro wondered how far she could push her powers. Could she overpower his basic desire to survive by having him kill himself? Again Aro was grateful that they were mated. He didn't know how he knew this, but he felt confident that she wouldn't be able to control him. Torture, yes, but not control.

Aro placed his hand in the creature and found out his name. It was Hercules as laughable as that was. He only ever knew of the doctor as master. His master had told him at an early age that he was made to be the best of the best. He was his favorite. Hercules was living the life of luxury compared to the others and developed a sense of entitlement. He was the only one that could go to the outside world without anything watching him. Any creature that Hercules wanted to rape, the doctor would allow it. Aro saw a black haired girl that the doctor brought in from the outside world, crying profusely and the creature pounded into her. She was meek and a little plump. He slammed into her ass and then made her suck off the remnant shit that was stuck on his cock before forcing her underneath him and going in her cunt. The sounds of her bones crunching and screams made Aro uncomfortable. What if that had been his flower?

Memories of Hercules seeing Amaryllis for the first time made him want to vomit. His thoughts were so disgusting. Then Aro heard what Hercules heard as he stood outside the door, listening to Amaryllis screaming and crying. As much as Aro wished he could've turned his power off, he saw the tears in her eyes and the countless degrading ideas that the asshole wanted to try when he was about to rape her. Aro was brought back to the present when he noticed that his grip on the creature's hand was bruising. If it was a regular human, the hand would've been nothing but a squishy mess of shattered bones and blood. Hercules was powerful and extremely fast. He had the ability block about equal to Amaryllis' and could freeze enemies and shatter them. He wasn't the best of the best though.

The thought made him smirk. Without saying a word, Aro went to the doctor. His nearly neon orange eyes were disturbing. Amaryllis growled and flitted next to Aro and the man and glared the doctor down. She was acting on her bond again. It filled Aro with an unknown warmth that she was so protective over him. Aro touched the doctor's hand and watched the doctor's memories flash by.

The doctor's name was Hermann Schmidt. He was from the 1920s Germany. He was one of the feared doctors in Jewish camps. Hermann admired Dr. Mengele, who was also dubbed 'Angle of death.' Hermann was cruel to the prisoners and did countless experiments to them. He had a particular taste for the young girls that had yet to bloom into womanhood, but occasionally he wanted to feel a fuller woman beneath him. One day he came across another doctor who claimed that he was a god.

Konrad Weber was the guy's name. Thin with sickly pale skin and red eyes. Schmidt played along as a joke at first, but soon started listening like the eager student he was. That's when he started. He eventually found a serum that was a mixture between vampire venom and other things that increased his lifespan, rate of healing and decreased the need for him to be nourished by food, water, or sleep. The side effect was bright orange eyes and the occasional stopping of his heart. Memories of the experiments flashed by. Lot of trial and error. The torture and rape wasn't very disturbing to Aro for he was a monster himself. After a couple hundred years, Weber trusted Schmidt enough to allow him in on the trade secrets. Aro froze when he saw Dr. Lemmings' name flash in his mind. Dr. John Lemmings' was revered by all of the scientists as the Father of Creation. He was a legend who bested nature after so many years of failure. Aro couldn't believe that he was alive for he had watched him die through his guard's eyes. He was tricked.

The memories trekked onwards until it landed on the day when Dr. Lemmings first showed off his most prized creation. All the doctors gathered in John's large laboratory to gaze at a young girl. She had beautiful brown hair and….two…different colored eyes. Aro snatched his hand away and took a step back.

He, her supposed mate and protector…was the direct cause of her suffering. How ironic that John's best creation did end up becoming Aro's. Aro wanted to cry out in agony. This made what he did so much worse. She would never forgive him. He looked at her when she gazed at him with worry. ' _Those red eyes searching mine- innocent to my sins,'_ he thought.

Aro steeled himself and continued through the memories. He watched as John tested her endurance in front of the others and they all stared in awe. Schmidt wanted her. Her body was so small- she was so young. Only 3 but looked to be 10 years old. They watched as John pushed her and forced her to use her abilities. Some of the other doctors brought in their best fighters, but she concurred them all. Schmidt became particularly obsessed.

He kept close tabs on her and had pictures of her in his room that he would kiss and caress. Aro didn't dwell on the dirty images that bombarded the man's mind when he stared at those pictures. He would castrate this asshole. Although he was able to sweep past the perverse thoughts, he couldn't avoid watching first hand all of the things the doctor did to her. The torture for the day and a half, the crying, the screaming. Aro stood frighteningly still. He felt Amaryllis push him back.

"Darling, you might kill him if you attack right now," She cooed gently, "Tell me what you want done to him and I'll do it."

"Tear off his skin and castrate him," Aro growled back immediately. Amaryllis smiled and did a little curtsy with the ragged shirt.

"Your wish is my command. Does he have regenerative abilities or anything that can increase the rate of healing?" She tilted her head to the experiment, "That question extends to him as well." Aro nodded.

"They can heal faster than regular humans, and it does take much more to kill them, but they do not regenerate as fast as vampires. I'll go over in more detail how much they can handle before death later. Just know that something like a ripped off limb takes about a two months to heal."

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed. Then she turned to the doctor who started struggling all over again. His yelling was muffled by the gag.

She ripped off his lab coat's arm sleeve and cut open his skin with her nail to put in her blood. While her blood poured into his, he stopped struggling and stared at her. Caius growled at the look he was giving her.

"Tear out his eyes." Caius's voice was clipped and venomous.

She looked back to him and smiled before repeating what she did to the doctor, to his experiment.

Her red eyes brightened even further and her hair seemed to grow a couple inches. Her skin underneath the red blood turned a shade paler.

"Doctor watch closely," She then looked at the experiment, "What's your name?"

"Hercules," he replied. A beautiful laugh escaped her lips.

"Okay Hercules. Look your old master in the eyes while slowly breaking every bone you have- starting with your toes and working upwards. Stop at the waist and then go back and rip off chunks of your flesh. Be careful to never lose consciousness or kill yourself. When you have finished with that, I want you do whatever you can to smash that head of yours to bits. Jane, would you be a dear and apply your ability on him after he's finished with the first part of his punishment?"

Amaryllis glanced at Jane, who immediately nodded. The cracking of the bones was heard throughout the room. Amaryllis and the king's eyes didn't stray from Hercules the whole time he was carrying out his first punishment. Tears rolled down his eyes and he was screaming and pleading with himself to stop, but he continued on. When he finished, chunks of his flesh littered the floor. There was no time to waste as he quickly tried to slam him head into the ground. It didn't really work, since the floor was the first to crumble. His screams were intensified now that Jane used her ability. Eventually the creature got impatient and tried to crawl on his belly around to look for any tools he could use. He was extremely agitated and eventually started clawing at his head ruthlessly. Then something seemed to click in his mind and he just sat up, froze his head, and then let it shatter into a million pieces as his body collided with the floor.

"Wow, that's a cool ability," Amaryllis muttered. Then she undid all of the restraints, ignoring the look of pleas from the doctor. She ungagged him last.

"Don't speak," She ordered immediately. Then she sighed, "Well you heard what my mates want done to you. You must have done some terrible things if Aro asked for your castration so I'm going to make some creative choices. I want you to strip bare quickly and then rip off that disgusting dick of yours. You will then place that dick in your mouth and chew on it _slowly_ and swallow." The doctor whimpered in protest, but he did as he was told. Aro felt sickly satisfied. His hand rested on Amaryllis's hip and he pulled her closer. When the Hermann finished, he was shaking and crying- vomit spewed out of him.

Amaryllis tsked. "Now, now look what you did. You made this so much harder on yourself," She bent down, her words were dripping with malice, " _Eat it_. Eat what you threw up. I don't want to see a _spot_ of vomit on the floor. Keep all of that disgusting dick in your stomach asshole."

The man did. He scooped up chunks in his hands and ate it back down, then he licked it off the floors, and then his hands. During he nearly vomited a couple times, but immediately gulped it back down.

"Alright, great job. I could eat my dinner off this floor, it's so spotless," Amaryllis complemented, "Next I want you to tear off your skin as much as you can without passing out or killing yourself. You will eat the skin you rip off as well. Afterwards stick your thumbs into your eyes."

While watching the doctor obey, she nuzzled closer to Aro. Marcus felt something off so he went to the other side of her and started petting her hair. She was shaking. Very slightly, but still evident. She seemed to be on the brink of losing it. Not like she was about to cry though. It was something like insanity. Amaryllis looked to be fighting with herself to not attack as the blood kept pouring out of the man. Caius walked up behind Amaryllis- both for support, and because he wanted a closer look. All three kings were enjoying the torture Amaryllis was inflicting. Caius thought his face might split in two because his smile was so wide. When the show ended and the man blinded himself, he collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"Get nearby shackles and bind him," Aro ordered. Guards instantly obeyed. Amaryllis's eyes had started to dim as soon as all three of the kings were around her. Eventually the red faded into her beautiful brown and hazel irises. When she spoke, her voice lost all of the ridged aspects, though the authority was still there.

"Aro interrogate all of those who submitted. If they mean absolutely no ill will towards us, my group will take them in. Maxum, can you take those that we spare today to wherever the Parker family is located. Most of them would not work in society. After the few that could live among humans are trained, they can leave Guididale and his family and join whatever branch of our group that accepts them. Make sure each group has one mind reader that can keep close track of the new one's thoughts. After we start trusting them, we will let them decide what to do," Amaryllis' voice became as soft as a flower petal when she looked at Maxum and Arjana,

"Lilith sent you, didn't she?"

Arjana smiled and ran over to hug Amaryllis. The kings had to fight with their instincts to block Arjana- especially since they came fresh from battle. Anyone who approaches their mate right now was treading on thin ice. Amaryllis held Arjana closely and then backed away with tears spilling over.

"Look at you! You've grown so much! Oh, I should've been there to see it," Amaryllis voice was wavering. She turned to the kings and muttered.

"I'm gonna pass out now. Don't freak out, it's not unusual." Then she smiled gently before going unconscious. Marcus picked her up and held her to him. The kings did as she ordered. The guards wrecked everything.

Aro went into the rooms that contained children. The doctor usually grew them in pairs of two, since overpopulation was a part of why John got overwhelmed, but he had murdered one who proved to be a failure. The other was the age of 4. He was mostly human looking, but didn't have human ears. Instead they were just holes. This was bread from Hercules and the boy had already shown signs of being powerful. Amaryllis didn't say anything about saving children, but Aro knew better than to assume that meant he could slaughter this one, so instead he grabbed the scared boy's hand and gave him to Maxum.

The girl named Arjana appeared to look the boy over.

"Thank you, for your help earlier. Your abilities are astounding," Aro greeted with a smile. Arjana became a bit shy, but shrugged.

"I didn't do it for you," she stuttered, "We have heard about what your kind has done to wolves, along with your brutality in general," The young teenager looked over to where Amaryllis was being nestled closely by Marcus, "I did it because we knew if you died, it would greatly hurt our leader and friend."

"Yeah and the last thing we needed was for Amaryllis to lose herself over one of your deaths. You've seen how she gets when she sees her friends being threatened," Maxum shuttered.

"Still, you two fought well and we appreciate the help," Marcus chimed in. Caius still loathed wolves, but had to admit that he might have lost an arm or worse if it wasn't for Maxum. He was embarrassed that he needed the help in battle which caused him to grumble slightly over the conversation.

"I would like to stay with Amaryllis until she wakes up," Arjana announced. At this Maxum immediately cut in.

"No."

"Yes," She seethed- forgetting her shyness when her small form sized up against the tower that was Maxum, "I haven't seen her in years. She was like a second mother too me. Besides," She became a little shy again, "You can trust that her _true_ mates wouldn't hurt anyone their lover loves." Maxum was still vigorously shaking his head.

"No, I want you by _my_ side where I know you'll be safe. I'm not going to leave you in a group of killers that I just met, even if they seem to be Amaryllis' true mates." His booming voice erupted in anger. Arjana glared daggers at him.

"You are too overprotective. I'm old enough now to start making MY choices. They won't hurt me. I've seen the way they looked at each other and it's certain that Amaryllis and the kings are in love. If anything I would be safer with them than when it's just the two of us. Besides, if they did try anything you know Amaryllis would burn the whole castle the ground."

"You will always be welcomed in our home," Marcus assured. Caius' jaw tightened but he didn't disagree. He couldn't stand the scent of wolves, and these two reek of it. _'How many more did she know that had wolf blood in them?_ ' Caius wondered bitterly. Amaryllis obviously cared for these two, so he would bite his tongue for now.

Maxum stared at Amaryllis a little too long for Caius and Aro's liking, but Marcus could see the tie between them so he was relaxed. There was nothing but sibling like care that flowed between them. Maxum turned his attention back down to his blood sister that he loved like a daughter, from what Marcus could tell, and then nodded. Before departing with several of the new creations, Maxum went over and knocked on Amaryllis' unconscious head.

"You better hear me," He said louder than normal, "I don't care if your tired butt is sleeping, you are responsible for anything that happens to her. I will give you hell if a hair is out of place when I return."

Aro looked over the total of 5 new creatures waiting anxiously for the next set of directions.

"You can take Alec if you like Maxum- just in case any of them suddenly get some unsavory ideas," He said politely. Maxum turned and smiled, "I can handle them." Than he embraced Arjana and left. Arjana stuck close to Amaryllis while the last of the evidence was destroyed and the whole way back to Washington. They stopped at Forks first, and Alice awaited them expectantly with new clothes for Amaryllis. During their short visit, the guards left in shifts to feed outside the area. The kings were hungry, but were having a hard time leaving her. Amaryllis was bathed and checked over by Carlisle. Aro noted how anxious his dear friend seemed to be, along with how all of the Cullens were going out of their way to avoid touching him. Bella and Edward had not returned from their honey moon yet, so he couldn't imagine that they were stressed about her still being human.

They seemed guilty, but Aro decided to let it pass…for now. Only because they had helped him, and he already had enough problems to deal with at the moment. Caius and a sliver of the guards went to retrieve what they could from the wreckage of Amaryllis' house, including the surviving cat. When they had finished, Aro was pleasant in his goodbyes and the group went to their private planes. The cat, Arjana, and the top guard were in the plane with the kings and their mate, while the rest travelled back in the other. Many of their guards had perished, but most were only broken-not burned. Aro thanked Hermann's arrogance for that one. He had assumed that the Volturi would lose so he figured he should wait after to burn all of the vampires. That way he could salvage any of the stronger vampires for tests. Hermann was currently still unconscious on a plane with the other guards.

The kings went into the back of the aircraft in a private room with a bed to lay Amaryllis in.

"Darling Arjana. Would you mind giving us awhile alone with her?" Aro asked softly. Arjana blushed and nodded nervously before going to the front of the plane.

"Thank you. There is a T.V remote there. Ask the flight attendant if you wish for anything." Aro looked over to Felix, "No playing on this trip." The group understood immediately what he meant when he said _playing_.

"Yes master," They bowed. Aro returned to look at the mound of covers that she, Caius, and Marcus were underneath. For their personal plane they prepared it with the biggest bed that could fit and blankets after they first left Forks. Aro chuckled. She loved being in cold rooms with a bunch of blankets. It was cute. Aro crawled underneath on the other side of her and snuggled up against her warm sleeping form. Caius was resting his head on her stomach, while the other two had her resting between them. Her heat warmed up the blankets, which eventually insulated them and made them the same temperature. They were so comfortable, that they got the closest they could get to sleep. No one said anything for hours while they each rested.

Eventually Marcus left the snuggle pile, causing Aro and Caius to growl in discontent at having the blankets and bed shift. "We should allow Arjana to see her," He said with a low voice. Again another round of growls erupted.

"She will have plenty of time to see her at the castle," Caius snipped under the large pile of blankets.

"We went through a lot. I think we deserve to reserve her to us for an eternity, let alone half a day," Aro snarled. Marcus smirked at how childish his brothers were being.

"We left Arjana alone around others she doesn't know. You saw how shy she is around strangers. We need to let Amaryllis' friends feel welcome. This is our first chance to do so, and I don't wish to fail our mate," Marcus stated. Aro sighed.

"Your right," he stated glumly. Caius growled but left the blankets. Before both men left, Amaryllis' hand weakly grabbed at Caius and she whimpered. Instantly Caius was back in bed with her, taking Aro's spot.

"Well… I'm sure Arjana would be fine if one of us stayed in the room with her," Aro reasoned.

They went out and allowed Arjana to see her, which she immediately complied too. Arjana froze when she saw Caius still snuggling up protectively over Amaryllis, but cautiously crawled in on the other side anyways.

"I missed you Amaryllis," She muttered. Caius softened a bit. He hated the girl's scent but he could tell she truly loved his mate. The girl was in near tears.

"Whenever she glossed over her past, she held sorrow in her eyes. I'm certain she missed you with the same intensity as you missed her," He grumbled. Caius really didn't have much experience with this sort of thing, but was pleased that he at least saw a small smile from the young girl. Her glittery gold eyes were still watery, but after a while she calmed down.

Her quiet slumber caused the other two kings to smile, although they both wished they were in Caius' place. Conversations were light around them despite the horrors they all witnessed. Aro and Marcus listened a little, but mainly went off into their own minds. It was disappointing that the whole affair had given what was supposed to be a purely joyous event bitterness, but still, all three kings felt a bloom of happiness and nervousness in their stomach. Amaryllis was coming home.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I TOOK OVER A MONTH ON THIS CHAPTER! School, work, and everything just piled on top of me and I guess I ended up letting this story go for a bit. I assure everyone though that I will finish this story. I hate it when I personally would get invested like 50 chapters in- spending pretty much every waking moment reading a story- to only have it never be concluded, so I swear that will not happen here. So I caught myself by surprise by falling in love with a new pairing. What do you guys think? Should I do a spinoff after this story centered around Arjana's and Alec's ship? Thank you all by the way for amazing reviews! Seriously when I hit this slump, the reviews really helped me pull it together. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I will try to ensure that you guys don't have to wait another month before the next chapter lol. Please fav and review!

~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~1

Amaryllis' P.O.V

I woke up in the most comfortable bed ever, surrounded by a bunch of plush blankets that were colored purples, burgundies, and browns, with a couple that were black. I was in heaven. The next thing I realized was that there was a slender form under the sheets with me. When she noticed me stirring, I heard an excited gasp and in the next second Arjana's face was merely centimeters from mine.

"About time!" she yelled out in glee while giving me a bone cracking hug. I smiled and laughed.

"How long was I out?"

"Way too long. It has been nearly two and a half weeks," She scolded. "I'm sorry you had to hear me snoring for that long," I joked. I pushed her back slightly and looked into her face. Arjana was no longer the little girl I knew, but she didn't sprout up as fast as I worried she might. She looked to be a full on teenager now- her hair had grown out so now it was resting on her shoulders while her features were becoming more defined. She was still short though- only growing a couple inches since I last saw her- but her figure was no longer child-like. My eyes rested on those cat like eyes that seemed to glitter like gold before I hugged her again.

"Oh, we have so much to catch up on!" I exclaimed. She giggled and backed away again. I finally took the time to survey my surroundings and my jaw dropped. It was a beautiful room and this bed was freaking enormous. Everything was so refined and classical, but I noted that there were plenty of warm elements that made the room feel homely. Still, the bed with the burgundy canopy that was accompanied by golden sheer fabric, and the fact that everything in here looked handcrafted, made me feel like I was a commoner who snuck in here or something.

"So where's your brother?" I asked trying not to choke on my words as I let my eyes dance around the room.

"He went to drop off the new recruits. He linked with me a couple days ago and said that everything went smoothly and that he would be returning for me soon. There is something I have to tell you," She cleared her throat and did her best attempt at speaking in Maxum's voice, "You better take good care of her or I'm gonna slam your face into a piss filled toilet." I laughed.

"Wow, he said that?" Arjana shrugged her small shoulders.

"I added a couple colorful elements, but essentially that's what he means."

"So I take it I'm in the castle now," I tested. My stomach was doing backflips that I was back here. She nodded. "Have you been treated well?" Again she nodded. There was a gleam in her eyes that had me tilt my head in question.

"Well, I still feel kind of weird around people and it was hard for me to be surrounded by umm _these_ kind of people, but they were all nice. I'm afraid to be around Caius though. He seems to be trying to act kind- but he is failing miserably. I don't know if he's just bad at being gentle or if he hates me. Aro is a bit…too much. A little scary actually, but he seems to be trying his best. I met this boy though, Alec, and I really like him. At first he hated me because vampires hate my kind, but one day he came over and handed me a flower," She looked super flustered at the admittance and looked away in remembrance at the memory which made me wanted to squeal 'AWWEE' at the top of my lungs. Instead I settled for a shit eating grin.

She then snapped her eyes back at me and tripped over her words in her rush to cover up what she just said, "Oh and I really like Marcus! I don't quite understand his love for reading, but he's very gentle and quiet. I don't feel overwhelmed by him or anything. Look he even got me this book!" She scampered off the monster bed and quickly returned with a fancily designed book with a dark blue cover.

"I usually don't care to sit and read, but this one so far has been really enjoyable! He also ordered to get me a lot of tea." I chuckled. "Aw man he's feeding your addiction. I thought you'd be sick of tea by now. You drink that stuff by the gallons." She slapped my arm and laughed with me.

Soon after we heard doors being thrown open and in the next moment all three kings were standing in the bedroom's entry way. They all were wearing fancy dark colored suits with their pendants hanging off their necks. I wouldn't say they looked disheveled, but their eyes suggested that they were. Horrid memories and insecurities blew up in my mind.

"Umm, could you do me a favor Arjana and see what human food is around? My stomach is going to start eating my other organs if it's not appeased soon." She smiled, kissed my cheek, and then slipped past the kings to leave the room.

"I knew we shouldn't have all gone at once. Of course she would wake up on one of Arjana's shifts," Caius growled. Instantly I was transported back to that doctor's room, watching as Caius jumped into a group of well over 5 enemies alone.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" I snapped. I wasn't that intimidating since I was swaying a little but I still held the edge in my voice. I really needed some food here. It also probably doesn't help that I looked swallowed up by the bed. Caius snapped his attention from Aro to me. He was fuming.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked terrifyingly calm. It made my heart jump a bit but I didn't cower.

"You went into an extremely dangerous area with little guards around you! I was losing my damn mind watching you fight against all those creatures. You could've died!" I glanced over at Marcus and Aro, "Same with you two! I was so scared to lose you. I thought you three were smarter than to just delve into a horde of enemies like that. Instead you each acted like insulant fools just begging to get murdered!" They all clenched their jaws and their fists. Great Amaryllis, awake 5 minutes and you manage to thoroughly piss off your mates. What a champ. Caius took a threatening step forwards.

"Woman, you will not scrutinize me nor treat me like a weak human. You better get it through your thick skull that even if I wanted too, I would never be able to just allow you to be hurt like that. And how dare you insult my skills in battle! I handled myself well and took several of those monstrosities down…."

"What about when that slime ball that almost snagged you!" I interjected, crossing my arms.

"I dodged him as easily as I dodged the rest!" he yelled, "Than I snapped its disgusting neck. I killed over 10 of those things with no help, yet you sit there and insinuate that I am weak? I may not have your _ability_ but I am _powerful_ so don't you dare insult my fighting capabilities again woman or I will pull you over my knees and spank you till you're reduced to nothing but tears." I saw no warmth in Caius' eyes. Looking from him to the others I noticed that Aro had his eyes narrowed at me and Marcus had a distinct frown. Unconsciously I did shrink back a bit, but I was still glowering at them.

In the back of my mind I did admit that I was wrong for my words. The bond had me so worked up at the time, I barely paid attention to how well they each handled themselves in battle. No, they were not as powerful as Felix, but they each were pretty damn close. No wonder they were the kings. Each went through a crap ton of the creatures with practically no help. Still, that bond was flaring up my anger at the fact they put themselves in danger, even if rationally they would've been okay.

"If you wish to discuss the concept of insolence than let's mention your neglect to mention anything specific about your enemy," Aro chimed in with a mocking tone, "If we knew what you were up against you would have never been kidnapped in the first place because you would've been here with us- heavily protected. Some of our men died because of your negligence. Even if you didn't trust me enough to say anything, you still were more aware of the situation than any of us. You should have moved in with us much sooner or at least sought out protection from us that you thought was adequate." I bit my lip- my anger slipping away as quickly as it had roared to life.

"She already made it quite clear how she truly views us. We would've been too weak in her mind to protect her," Marcus concluded. His voice seemed empty, but there was a hint of anger in there that really hurt to hear.

"I…I," I stuttered dumbly, "I'm sorry," tears were now threatening to spill over, "I was so worried. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I don't know why I got angry all of the sudden. Just the memories of you fighting scared me because I couldn't be there for you. I know your each extremely powerful and that you didn't need my protection but…" Instantly their cold looks disintegrated and all three rushed over to comfort me.

"I know. It was just the bond getting the best of you and making you angry. We get that way too," Marcus rumbled. My back molded against his chest as he held me and started purring while Caius and Aro caressed my sides gently.

"…and I haven't given you much reason to trust me," Aro added with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Still. I should've trusted you more. I'm sorry Caius, I don't think you're weak. You were kicking ass out there but I still got over protective." Caius's frown deepened.

"You should know better than to patronize me, but I understand. I would have reacted the same way if the roles were reversed." Before I could get too comfortable, my mind decided to chastise me with the insecurities I had towards everything that happened.

"Soo… now you three know everything about me," I chewed on my lip nervously and fidgeted. I couldn't bring myself to look at them so I stared at my legs. I noted that someone had changed me into my loose shorts and tank top. "I'm worried that you think less of me now or that you are disgusted. I'm a pretty fucked up creature." Caius growled.

"You will not speak about yourself this way," He stated angrily.

"Is that why you seemed to shy away from me?" Marcus asked. I reluctantly nodded. I felt Marcus's arms tighten their grips around my waist. I felt a little less ashamed around the other two because I've seen and heard about their demons and they could rival mine. Marcus on the other hand was nothing but sweet to me, and didn't seem outright evil to the others. Out of the three of them, it was his opinion I held dearest to my heart.

"Darling, I was worried that you might lose yourself, but at no point did I feel disgust when I looked at you. You're a powerful magnificent creature." His tone held a finality that was comforting.

"Never would I have thought that you were that powerful! Don't you realize? This situation, as terrible as it is, worked out in your favor. All our guards saw how powerful you truly are and will no longer question your part in our coven. Even my dear Jane followed your orders with no hesitation! Along with that, there is no doubt in my mind that word will spread, which will deter some of the starting rebellions," Aro gleamed. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"But you all saw me so vulnerable. Then they all saw me being freaking crazy," I groaned again, "Ohh this is terrible. Definitely not how I wanted my first impression to go. They're going to think I'm always that psychopathic." Aro chuckled.

"Well, those who have not seen how you normally are will be tiptoeing around you for a while. They think you're as terrifying as Caius when he's in his worst of moods- if not more."

"Oh no, I'm as bad as Caius!?" I looked to Aro with horror written on my features. Marcus and Aro laughed while Caius pouted a little.

"It is better to have them fear you," he grumbled. I rolled my eyes and snickered.

"Well anyways, they're probably going to figure out sooner or later that the power I had then was a fluke," Worry started to overcome me again, "I can't control that ability. It's difficult to access it, and had you three not been there, I would not have been able to wield it. This ability also comes with a cost. After the ability fades I pass out, which is the first part of it, but now even using my base abilities will be difficult and I'm going to feel weaker than usual for a while. The amount of time is always dependent on how long I used my power. My guess is I'm going to be weaker for at least a couple more weeks," I frowned at my admittance, "Hopefully no rebellions occur during this time."

Aro nodded and kissed my cheek. "You have all eternity to master that power, and you know we will always be there to protect you regardless. We will not fret over the little rebellions that are forming until you are back to your old self. Our best guards can handle them for now. I do suggest however, that you refrain from divulging what you just said to us, to others. Let our guard and the rest of the world think that you are just as powerful now as you were then." We all seemed to agree on that point. After I nodded, Aro continued with that insane gleam in his eyes.

"Anyways, all that matters right now is that you are _home_ with us." He seemed to be bursting with joy and he purposefully drew out the word 'home' like he was relishing a sip of fine wine. I kissed him with a smile. Marcus turned me so he could kiss me next. Caius shook his head with a small grin and pulled me to him so he could have his turn. Afterwards they each purred and caressed me while I was humming with bliss. A knock on the door was quickly followed by Arjana and a chef with a cart of food entering the room.

"Ah, Arjana! Thank you so much for helping," Aro grinned like a Cheshire cat at her and she gave an uncomfortable smile. I quickly realized that she walked into to me being surrounded by three men sitting on the bed caressing me. Of course she was feeling awkward. I wiggled out of the cuddle session and sat at the foot of the bed. My stomach rumbled and I was nearly jumping with excitement for food. These cooks were top notch.

"Well…I'm going to give you some space for a while so you can get settled in," Arjana shyly smiled. "Ah, enjoy your little dinner date," Aro stated in his child-like tone. Arjana blushed and became fidgety. Her mouth was trying to form words but it failed miserably so instead she opted for nodding and fleeing the room.

I did a little dance with my shoulders as I dug into the vast amounts of foods before me. Raising my eyebrows I looked to Aro with confusion while I ate. He chuckled.

"It's really an adorable story, although the concept is a bit…unorthodoxed. Alec and Arjana are mated. Arjana apparently doesn't feel the _imprinting_ , as _they_ call it, as much as a normal shifter would, but she can tell that something is there. At least that's what I heard from Marcus's memories. She's not a fan of me getting near her," Aro pouted a little but continued on, "Oh you should've seen Alec's thoughts! When he first saw her, he believed she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He became hateful towards himself since she is part wolf, but is trying to overcome that. We all are trying to get used to the idea that a vampire is mated that way to be quite honest with you dear." I shrugged.

"Well my quote unquote parents were vampire wolf mixes sooo, yeah. We really don't have prejudices one side or the other, aside from casual scent complaints." Aro's smile widened.

"How intriguing," he hummed and then continued on with his gossip before he could get too hung up on what I said, "Anyways, so Alec was watching her from the shadows the first few days she was here. Everyone could tell that he was following her around and plenty of our guards have poked fun at him for being a creep. Finally though, our young Alec found the courage to show his interest by giving her a rose! They have been talking since and seem to be, as you say, hitting it off quite well. They've been having these little dinner dates for a few days now and Alec has been showing her around our city," suddenly Aro put his hand on my leg, "Don't worry though dear, Arjana is in good hands. I've seen every thought through that boy's head, and I know he won't do anything against her will."

Holy shit this was adorable…but still. I bit my lip; my overprotective mom instincts were kicking in. Dear God, did Maxum or I ever have…that conversation with her? I should talk to her. No, No. She's intelligent and Alec should know damn well not to do anything that would make her uncomfortable. Looking into Aro's gleeful eyes I had to shake my head. I poked his nose which surprised him.

"You got to stop being so nosy. You're acting like such a gossip girl." He laughed.

"After such a long life, it is thanks to my ability and my insatiable curiosity that I'm not completely mad dear. I love oddities and their relationship…is rather odd."

"Yeah, you're only _mostly_ insane at best," I teased, "Anyways, I can figure that you have been wanting to use her power for yourself, and I know that I can't change the part of you that loves the powerful and odd, but you need to stop being so creepy about it. I saw how you looked at her- it was like she was a prize to be won. It's making her extremely uncomfortable so of course she'd choose to talk to Marcus instead. Caius I guess you look constipated or something so stop that constant anger thing you do around her."

"I've been on my best behavior!" Caius defended. I shook my head and kissed him again on his cheek.

"I'm sorry my radiant flower. I do not mean to come across that way towards your friend. I am excited at the prospect of having her ability on our side. We could use a shield like hers," Aro apologized.

"Well if their relationship blossoms, you'll either gain her ability or lose her and Alec's abilities. We've witnessed what a mating bond does and I highly doubt they'll be able to be apart from one another for long," I chided. Aro's voice deepened and he instantly seemed much more callous, although his tone was still pleasant,

"Let us hope for the former."

I shrugged and stretched, reveling the blissful feeling of being full. All of the many dishes were empty now. The cook that stood there patiently in the background emerged to take the cart away. Sleepiness was starting to lay over me like a warm blanket, but excitement battled against it and won. My heart was fluttering, and if I had felt strong enough to, I would be jumping for joy right now. I'm here. In Volterra. In my new forever home. With my mates who cherished me.

"Can you guys show me the bathroom so I can freshen up? I would love to have a tour around my new home." I felt their joy spike when I said 'home.'

"Il mio dolce fiore (my sweet flower) are you sure? Shouldn't you rest longer before we do the tour?" Aro asked with airy concern.

"We don't want you to hurt yourself. You have all the time this earth has to offer us to look around," Marcus added. I shook my head.

"I'm sure I can handle walking around. Could you ask the cooks to prepare me some coffee that has plentiful amounts of sugar and creamer while I shower?" Aro didn't look convinced, but he said 'Of course' with a smile. Caius wasn't happy about me moving so soon but he stayed grumpily quiet- no doubt trying to avoid another fight. Aro stood up and offered me his arm and then all three of them escorted me across this enormous bedroom to one of the few ornate-near black- doors. Inside was, you guessed it, a freaking huge bathroom that could fit an army of men. I gasped in awe.

"We put your toiletries on the countertop over there," Aro gestured, "If you need us for anything at all, we will be right outside."

They left me alone and I absentmindedly surveyed the room. There was a hot tub, a large bath that was practically a pool, and two walk in showers. As expensive and stunning as it all looked, they somehow managed to add enough elements of my taste to make it feel comfortable. I could just imagine myself after a long day of trails and Queen stuff, coming in here to light candles and soak in the hot tub. There were multiple light switches that each allowed me to change the intensity of the lighting in different parts of the room. The walls were a desert sand color, while the floor was held a multitudes of browns. The wall by the hot tub was just a mammoth sized mirror. The place was modern with a touch of Victorian era beauty, and colors that made it feel a little rustic.

"Holy shit this is amazing," I muttered. I heard Aro and Marcus chuckle from outside. On the counter it had my stuff. A lot of it came from my old house. Somber thoughts tried to weasel in my happy daze, but I fought it off. I will not think of my problems right now and I will take this moment to just enjoy everything. I collected my things and freshened up. During the shower, I went over everything that had just happened in my head. Aro had me immobilized by his argument. I a hundred percent could have requested more guards or something to protect myself, and now some of their guards died because of me. Marcus was right too. I guess I have been either too caught up in my own abilities, or lacking in respect to theirs. I didn't trust them enough to even ask for more guards. I even thought that the guards the sent was too much! Oh, I hope the ones that were with me at the house are okay. I saw Felix and Demetri but not the others. Okay, okay. Happy thoughts for now. Although I did note to myself that I would need to really do something special for the kings for a proper apology. They stopped fighting me because their urges to comfort took over, but that didn't mean that fight was over.

The towels provided were soft and they had a black silk robe hanging next to three larger black ones. 'Why is mine silk while they get the softies,' I pouted. After putting it on, I quickly got my answer. The perves. The bathrobe tied snuggly around my waist and showed off my breasts. It was also extremely short. A slight bend was all it took to show off everything. I had to admit I felt sexy, and this silk was wonderful. With a smirk I walked out.

"At this point I might as well be naked," I chuckled. Seeing their faces as they greedily took in my site bolstered my confidence level. I felt like a sex kitten around them, which was odd because before I was more attuned with a clunky sex elephant, but I loved it.

"Ah, ah, ah. No funny business. I won't be able to do the tour if you three take up all of my remaining energy," I scolded playfully.

"Right…," Aro agreed while still eating me up with his eyes, "…we have some clothes that we salvaged and washed for you in your closet." He got up and I blushed and tried not to stare at his evident arousal as he showed me around the room to my closet. It was basically the size of a master bedroom in there and it was mostly empty except for my few belongings. Not much was left…

Sensing my distraught, Aro kissed and nibbled at my neck. "We will have your measurements taken within the next couple days for new clothes." A soft moan escaped my lips and all my problems slipped through the fingers of my mind once again. His face went dark at the sound and he seemed to be fighting to control himself. With a forced smile, he flashed away so I could put on the same flowery dress I wore on my date with Marcus, and came back with a black tie in his hands.

"I've only been here a few minutes and you're already trying to do BDSM with me? Wow you really are my soul mate" I teased. He chuckled and tied it around my head so I couldn't see.

"Not yet darling. That room will come later in the tour." My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Before I could say anything though, I felt myself being picked up and moved. When I was gently put down on my feet, someone removed the tie and my eyes were immediately greeted with a grand gate leading to the beautiful stone castle.

"This our official main entrance," Aro explained. The three of them stood in front of the entrance and slowly pushed open the gate.

"Welcome home," Aro greeted. All three had smiles on their faces that matched mine as I strolled in.

They showed me the main gardens that even the humans were allowed to walk around in, the two main throne rooms, the regular guest rooms, the special guest rooms, the human's kitchen, the human's chambers, the guards chambers, the training room, the recreational rooms, the pool room, the meeting room, the car garage, and yeah the list goes on. It's going to take me well over a hundred years to navigate my way through this place, and another thousand years before I felt like I belonged here. Every room they showed me was immaculate.

"Now that we have finished with the main tour that nearly every family member receives, it is time to give you the _grand_ tour. Many of these places are restricted for the top guard or to us alone," Aro beamed with excitement. They went back to the hallway next to the special guest rooms and gestured to the row of doors.

"We never had a branching family outside these walls and those few who have left the Volturi, generally stay in the special guest's rooms when they visit. Since you, however, have a large family we figured that we should create royal family chambers." Aro strolled down and stopped in front of one of the doors.

"This is Arjana's room. I'd show you the inside, but we shouldn't enter without her consent. Do feel free to pop your head into any of the other rooms though."

"Wow, look at you Aro. Learning the concept of personal space," I teased while opening the door closest to me. Caius and Marcus smirked while Aro pouted a little. The rooms were the sizes of apartments with two rooms, one bathroom, a family room, and kitchen. I could just imagine having my insane group visiting here- making this place their own. It was heart-warming.

"This is wonderful. Thank you."

"There is still much more to see my flower," Marcus said while giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. They led me through a maze of hallways until we reached a beautiful garden. The green house rested on a hill that overlooked the surrounding mountains. The sun was setting between two of them- staining the surrounding sky with gorgeous reds, pinks, and oranges. Pops of colors were surrounding me everywhere along with wonderful aromas. We walked the main cobble stone walkway that winded through the flowers, statues, and ponds with koi fish until we reached an elegant fountain encircled with metal benches. The benches had whimsical curves that resembled entangled vines and cream cushions. I thought this was the main attraction but they continued onwards, until we reached an area secluded by a wooden gazebo laced with vines, some small trees, and rose bushes. There was a porch swing with dusted rose cushions and brown pillows, a meridienne couch with a bronze outline and mulberry colored cushions with silver pillows, along with a couple metal stands to put stuff on and a small table in the middle. They were facing towards the entrance slightly, and the gazebo was being bombarded by the bushes and flowers around it. Although this section shared the same space, because of the dipping vines with flowers, either side felt sectioned off from one another. It felt like walking into a secret and private place where you could just detach from the world.

"This is our private garden. Only a select few may enter here and you, of course, are now one of them. Marcus had this little section added in because he thought you would appreciate the 'Alice in Wonderland vibe' that comes from it," Aro stated while I walked around inside my little slice of heaven.

"You confided over the phone that you enjoyed when Alice met the flowers, and specifically commented the scene in the movie that showed the white rose that was nearly entirely encased by the greenery so I believed you would like this addition," Marcus added. My smile nearly broke my face as I hugged him.

"Your garden is stunning and I love this part of it so much. It looks so cozy and perfect." He purred slightly and kissed my forehead.

Caius led the way to the next room, and seemed to be a bit antsy. When we reached a door he stopped and glared at the two brothers, before cracking it open enough for me to walk in. I barely paid attention to the fact that he was kicking his brothers out, as I stared at the beauty before me. Paintings upon paintings adorned the walls and piled on the floor. There were also plenty of sketches, chalk works, oil pastels, and essentially just all of the different media you could do in art around, but mainly it was paintings. Every style was shown from abstract to hyper realistic. His stuff depicted war, peaceful sceneries, everyday life (mainly for humans), animals, but a blush crept on my cheeks after seeing how many ones had me in it. I got a bit bashful and directed my attention to the floor paintings.

A few of them were portraits of his wife…I mean EX-wife. In some of them she looked wild, happy, and carefree while in others she looked detained with only a small smile gracing her lips. I couldn't help the spike of jealousy, but mainly I felt pity for the woman. He stepped in front of my line of site and I looked up at him.

"She looks so sad in some," I stated. I should've just let it go, but I couldn't. The unhappiness in that lovely woman's eyes were haunting. His body tensed at my words, but after a couple minutes of silence he spoke.

"As a human woman, she was confined to being inside. Women were better seen, not heard. She told me in the beginning that after she was changed, she discovered a freedom and a chance to be her true self. Athendora wanted a nomadic life, but gave the concept up so we could form the Volturi. No, she was not as…progressive as you are and she understood that I was the head of the household, but she did wish to have her opinion heard and I had always conceded to that. We were happy then…she was happy then," He looked to the wall behind me, "But after Didyme's passing I had to protect her," Caius turned to look at the paintings of her, "It was for her protection." I couldn't tell if he was trying to defend himself or if he was trying to convince himself. My heart broke a bit- seeing the pain so evident in his eyes. Like a flick of a switch he guarded his emotions once again.

"I apologize. I was still trying to decide what to do with these paintings, but with the sudden changes in the plans, I forgot to move them. I could throw them out now if you wish." I looked at him with a mixture of horror and confusion.

"No. Caius, I know apart of you will always love…"

"I don't love her anymore," He interrupted with finality.

"…always _care_ about her and I do not expect you to throw them away. I'm a bit of a jealous asshole….okay a major possessive jealous asshole, but so long as you don't desire her that way anymore, I'm okay with it. You can do what you want with the paintings." In a flash, he grouped them closer together and had them turned away towards the wall.

"I will contend with them later then." I nodded at his response with a smile and looked around at the overwhelming amount of art work.

"You are so talented. I really want to burn my own stuff right now," I chuckled. He glared.

"You haven't had the millennia's of practice that I have had and you show a lot of potential," He commented in his serious tone that made me want to role my eyes and smile. Grabbing my hand he led me up the spiral stair case to a much more spacious place. There was a lot of props and two modern easels that stood a few feet apart. One was surrounded by used art equipment and pictures of me that I had sent to them while the other one was surrounded with a bunch of brand new art equipment. It was brightly lit like the first room was, but the walls were bare except for a couple small windows.

"Is this where you actually paint?" I asked and he nodded in response. Seeing the two easels made it pretty easy to piece everything together.

"I'll be painting here as well?" I smiled. Again he nodded and I felt a spout of nervousness in our bond.

"If you wish for privacy, I have also set up a room next to this with the same equipment. There is also another room for storage for your paintings." Man these assholes were going to make me cry with their sweetness.

"I would love to paint with you…although sometimes I might want privacy. I get nervous when others are around- especially talented people like you, but I don't want to be a room apart from you either." I looked around. "Ah, hah." I snatched some fabric and laid it over a tall rack, then rolled it in between the two easels.

"There! Now I can be close to you without getting nervous about you judging my artwork. I will be making visits to see you work though." I hugged him and did a little shoulder dance.

"I'm so happy. Thank you so much Caius." I kissed him passionately and then squeezed his hands.

"I would love to see more of your work. Do you have any sketch pads that I can glance at?"

"Later. The tour is not over." I pouted at his response. Glancing around the room I noticed a sketch pad underneath some paints. In a flash I got it and smiled triumphantly at him.

"Don't look at that one!" He sniped quickly, but it was too late. My mouth was hanging open as I stared at very vivid and realist pictures of me. The pictures were done with all different kinds of dry media. Some were sweet, but there were a lot that were ummm ….yeah. There were a few pictures of me stripping or posed naked, a few pictures of me touching myself, and then there were ones of us in different sexual positions. My jaw hung down further as I stared at one where he was taking me from behind with one hand pulling my hair while the other gripped at my hip.

"Holy shit," I muttered. In the next second the book was snatched from me and thrown on across the floor.

"I said later!" He roared. I didn't give two flying fucks that he was mad. My gaping slowly turned into a shit eating grin.

"I mean I'm pretty fucking happy I looked anyways. If my sketch pad survived, I can show you all of the lewd pictures I drew of you," I laughed, "Although mine aren't nearly as well done." I glanced down at the book.

"It's really arousing that you desire me so much," I muttered while blushing. Quickly I recovered from my admittance with another smile. "But hey, wouldn't it make more sense to have this in your room though. Why is it in here?"

"All of my recent art works have been of you. I have another sketch pad in my study and I had one in my room." I blushed harder.

"Maybe I could pose for you sometime," I said while exiting the room. I quickly veered away from the topic.

"You do me too much justice in those art works. They are all so pretty." I didn't look behind me to see his face, but after a few beats he muttered, "They do no justice because you are far more beautiful than my paintings give you credit for." I reached back and grabbed his hand while we exited to the hallway.

"Caius, you should've done better to hide your more explicit pieces," Aro laughed.

"You had no right to listen through the door. Maybe I should escort her to both of your studies and show her all of the drawing you had me make for you two. I could also tell her Aro, how you covet the picture she sent us of her in that short skirt next to her friend," Caius snidely returned.

"Now, now Caius, that last part isn't fair. You've fought me for that picture before and I know you appreciate how creamy her legs looked as much as I do. Maybe I should tell her how all you kept thinking about was how wonderfully her breasts looked in that tank top the last time you two video chatted."

"Maybe I should go grab that journal of yours and read it to her. I'm sure you've got some interesting content in there that she would love to hear about," Caius remarked with a smirk.

I stepped in before Aro could return fire. "Okay, I am absolutely loving this and now I'm very interested in reading Aro's journal," I slapped Caius' arm excitedly, "Caius! You could read it to me every night like a bedtime story." Caius smiled menacingly at my comment. "A side note though," I added, "oh my gosh I go out of my way to pick pictures that I thought were not suggestive at all, but you guys still made it pervy. I love that you three are obsessed but dang." Shaking my head I grabbed onto Caius' arm.

"My apologies dear, but your legs did look delectable in that picture," Aro stated. While heading to the next location, I decided to push my luck.

"If I'm going to pose for Caius I don't see the harm in posing for you two either. Maybe I'll let you have photos that show more than my _delectable_ legs," I winked. Aro and I laughed while the other two tensed momentarily.

The next room was similar to the new family quarters that the kings showed me. It had a family room, the latest T.V, kitchen, a spiral staircase leading to another floor, and a hallway that no doubt held rooms.

"This will be Lilith's room. It is in close proximity to ours, but it far enough away for privacy on both sides. There is plenty of room to accommodate the father and step mother if they choose to stay in here as well," Aro commented. My cheeks were starting to tire out from how much I was smiling. My eyes watered a bit, but tears refrained from slipping out. I was so touched that they put so much thought into these additions to their castle. They created a space for her here.

"Please tell me this is it. I don't think my heart can take much more kindness." Marcus bend down to kiss my cheek.

"Just one more stop left." A couple turns later and we reached a large sangria door. Inside was a large open space. To the left the dark stained floor dipped down to create a family room section with an enormous flat screen T.V, a DVD player, all the gaming consoles I could want, a large glass table in the middle sitting on top of a fuzzy creamy colored rug that was soft to the touch, and a large couch that followed the curve of the dipped floor. There were shelves lines with old books, old figurines, precious artifacts, and things that were salvaged from my old home all over the living space. Some walls were a bronze like gold, a pretty red, purple, or brown.

A few feet from where the floor dipped, was a double sliding door covered by a gold curtain which led to a stretch of land. There was a spacious modern style kitchen that led into an ornate dining room. One room was like the collective recreational space that had a bunch of different types of games from all genera's and ages. Then there was couple spacious rooms. One held a grand piano and several other musical instruments, and the other was a personal library filled to the brim with books and a couple seats and couches. Another room looked to be just for relaxing for all it had was a couch that framed a fireplace. I blushed when I saw that the picture over the fireplace was a delicately done picture of me. That would need changed. I couldn't relax with a picture of me staring me down. I didn't mention it though. Caius made me look so beautiful- he must have really taken his time on it. There was a room that had some animal equipment which got me excited, but Aro shook his head and said, "Tomorrow." There was another room that was solely dedicated to Aro's favorite collections from over the years. I was too nervous to touch any of it. I didn't want to spend my first day with him getting murdered for breaking his things. I noticed that Caius and Marcus also had little collections, but they weren't nearly as grand as Aro's.

They had me look around their respective studies and each really seemed to fit their personalities. Old, surrounded by books, and refined applied to all, but Caius' study had more archaic elements and things to do with bloodshed and war, Aro had some of his favorite artifacts and books that he had written, while Marcus' study also had books he had written and some surprisingly archaic elements like a picture that depicted war. After noting that all three had their computers, Aro went on about how I would have to try and get the others to see the advantages of understanding technology and I chuckled while Caius glared.

Aro was beaming with excitement before we entered the next room. He went in first and acted like a servant by the way he gestured to everything. "My beautiful flower- welcome to your personal study." Inside was basically a female nerd version of a man cave. There was a large T.V with all the games and movies I loved, shelves full of my favorite books and comics, cool freaking swords, a huge cushy black couch for me to sink into, and other shelves full of figurines and things from my favorite shows, movies, and games. My mouth has already been gaping this whole time, but now my jaw was on the floor. Towards the back of the room in a corner, there was an empty doorway that led to a more serious study. It had a fancy computer, mostly empty shelves and filing cabinets, a lovely desk with a comfortable chair behind it and three seats in front, a couch with a coffee table in front, and a new painting of my cats that made me tear up. Salvaged pictures from items packed away in my boxes filled my heart with warmth. My mates had put them up here and there in most rooms, but here it was full of them. There was also a large window behind my desk that gave me a beautiful view of the outdoors. While glancing around, I noticed 5 or so unpacked boxes against a corner of the study.

"We didn't feel comfortable unpacking everything, so we left these boxes for you to do. Feel free to put those objects were you see fit," Marcus said while placing a comforting hand at the middle of my back. I smiled and leaned back into him.

"I know you probably have a lot of concerns with your old place, but I would like to rest assure you now that everything is taken care of. We made contact with your 'parents' and I worked with them to ensure there was no loose ends. Your cat Sputnik survived, but we let Arjana take him in for the time being. Please don't fret my dear. I hate seeing the sadness in your eyes," Aro frowned while nuzzling into me. I kissed him gently and then we continued the tour.

"She's already been shown the bedroom," Caius rolled his eyes. "Yes, but she should know where it is in relation to everything Caius," Marcus chastised. I grabbed Caius' hand and they showed me the two ways to get upstairs. There was a cool spiral stair case in the first main room and another stair case towards the back. Upstairs had a large balcony, and just a shit ton of space. Like what the hell will we ever need this much space for? Still- I absolutely loved it. There were a lot more windows that really made me feel open and free. It was like at the Cullen's place, but I appreciate that they only did this up here so I could still feel like we had privacy downstairs.

By the end, my body was starting to protest my sudden want from sleeping for over two weeks to essentially walking freaking 2 miles. Caius seemed to notice and shook his head with a gruff attitude.

"I told you that you should've stayed in bed," He mumbled while picking me up bridal style. I giggled and hit him softly in mock protest.

"Hey that's not fair. I got through the whole tour before wobbling so shush," I pouted. He walked us to the bedroom and took off my clothes- being very mindful not to stare- and handed me some pajamas. When I was all nice and tucked in, all three of them crawled around and snuggled against me. Without thinking I clung to the shirt of Marcus as tears started to pour out. Before they voiced their concern I mumbled,

"This is all so heavenly, and I'm so touched and happy- it's almost too good to be true. I will never be able to repay you three for all that you did. Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you."

"Hush darling, you do plenty for us," Aro chided gently against my ear.

"There is no need for thanks either so don't start thanking our damn ears off. I much preferred your awed silence," Caius added.

"Relax my love and sleep. We will be here with you when you wake," Marcus cooed. My sniffling slowly retreated as I started to get lost in their purrs.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Hello lovely readers. So I wanted to try something with the story and that is signaling a memory from the past by using italics. I just felt it might be easier. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1

It's been about five and a half months since my first day (awake) at the castle and things are going well. I talked Maxum into staying for a while- which will hopefully get him to be more open minded that his little sister has been falling in love with, what used to be, one of our enemies. Juana and a couple of the others survived that incident and it is mainly thanks to them that I'm held in high opinion by most of the guards. Some of my Queenly duties started after a couple weeks of getting used to everything, but it has been a slow integrating process. I appreciate that though because there is a lot to it. Right now they have me handling some of their business' finances and they have me sit with them in the throne rooms. Trials are rare, but usually end in the accused's death.

Currently my mates and I are lounging around our more personal throne room. It's the same room that we first had sex. Ahh, memories. We were sitting at the same desk with an added chair for me that was softer with a bit more cushion then theirs. I sat with my elbow on the table, lazily rereading one of my favorite books. We've been sitting around for hours now and I was starting to get antsy. I never understood how vampires could just be okay with being still for so long. Even Caius can sit put at least 3 times as long as me.

As I sat there, I went over Italian words and sentences that I've been learning from Marcus in my head. The other two helped here and there but after what Caius did… yeah I only trust Marcus. I still blush with horror from what happened.

 _"_ _Caius, can you help me? I want to surprise Marcus by saying a few things in Italian that he hasn't taught me yet." Caius looked up from his book with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "What would you like to say?" He asked with a smirk. "I don't know. Maybe something like 'Is there something special on the menu tonight?'" I shrugged, "Just something I could say to the waiter or waitress I guess." After a few minutes of him mulling it over he responded. "_ _Mettimi sul letto e prendimi come una puttana sporca_ _," He uttered, "Now repeat." I repeated those words until I had it sound mostly correct and kissed Caius in excitement._

 _On Marcus' and my date, he took me to a fancy restaurant. When the waiter came to our table with greetings, I fluidly said, "_ _Mettimi sul letto e prendimi come una puttana sporca?" Marcus and the waitered sputtered and Marcus' mouth hung open. In a rush Marcus quickly spoke in Italian to the waiter. Confused, I thought maybe I badly misspronounced something. "Did I mispeak?" I asked once the blushing waiter dashed off. "What do you think you said?" He asked._

 _"_ _Umm, I thought I asked about if there was any specials on the menu... I practiced for a long time with Caius. I wanted to... surprise you. I'm sorry," I frowned and looked away, "I messed up the pronounciation didn't I?" By the end of my sentance, Marcus had on a full smile and seemed to be trying really hard to stop himself from laughing._

 _"_ _He is such a child. I will kill him upon our return," He shook his head. "What? What did i actually say?" I asked with horror filling my tone. Marcus seemed to be debating wether or not he should spare me the embaressment before he responded._

 _"_ _Someone will tell you anyways," He conceeded. Bending across the table Marcus spoke softly, "What you said my dear was, '_ _Lay me out on the bed and take me like a dirty whore.' Caius probably wanted you to say that to him and thought of it as a bonus that it would later cause the both of us this embarrassment." My eyes about bulged out of my skull as a blush turned my face tomato red. In a hurry we exited that restaurant and went to get fast food, where_ _ **he**_ _did all the talking._

I shook my head. I still got to get Caius back for that the bastard. After another 40 minutes, going over Italian became tedious, and again I was left feeling bored. "Can I go run a couple laps or something? I'm about to burst with energy," I puppy whined while letting my head fall on Caius' shoulder.

"I would think you'd still be tired after this morning," Marcus teased. Blushing, I tried to keep pouting, but a smile crept through.

"Well we did give her a break the night before," Aro added with a smug tone.

"I know something much more fun than running my sweet," Caius purred into my hair.

"Fine, but you'll have to fight me if you want to be dominant this time," I teased while poking out my tongue. I loved these games I played with my mates and fighting with Caius is one of my favorites. I smiled as I remembered how our last match went.

 _I teased Caius relentlessly until he got properly pissed off. When he lost it, he grabbed me roughly by the waist and led us to our bedroom. After slamming the door shut, Caius threw me down onto the ground and we looked at each other like feral animals. At the same time we pounced at one another. Rolling on the floor, both of us tried to claim dominance over the other. I landed a couple punches but he got me back twice as much. He was a strategic and strong fighter which was a pain to deal with. Caius tore my clothes to shreds and while he was tearing at me, I landed a few more hits on his mid-section. I was able to straddle him and caught him off guard with a ferocious kiss while my hands felt his rock hard body through the tears in his shirt. With a growl he flipped us so I was pinned to the ground. Undoing his pants, he bit into my skin while he entered me. We both moaned at feeling of his cold filling my heat. "Sottomettermi (submit to me)," Caius snarled. I bit my lip and shook my head. He lifted my shoulders up slightly and slammed me against the ground a couple times and then continued his onslaught of dirty muttering and thrusts. "Sono tuo (I'm yours)," I whimpered. "Again," He ordered while his thrusts became more erratic. I groaned out again and again that I was his until he our long session ended. Afterwards, we laid together with my head on his stomach and his fingers massaging my head. When Aro and Marcus came in that night they saw us in that same spot laughing together._

Yeah, good times. Caius' eyes flashed with carnal desire- likely remembering our last session, but we were interrupted by a few knocks on the door. Within moments a black-haired woman strode in wearing the super showy clothes. I changed the dress code around here so it wasn't sexist nonsense anymore. Seriously, I nearly burned the rules on dress code when I read it. Examples included things like, 'Woman had to wear makeup that highlights their features, dresses only, nine inch heels, hair done up, only wear form fitting clothes, and a bunch of other bullshit specifications.' Now the rules just state that you are to wear formal attire with some restrictions that I thought seemed reasonable, but most of these women's fantasies included capturing the dead heart of some vampire and I guess they didn't think they could do that wearing comfier clothing. It was extremely irritating just how many thought they could undermine me specifically. Yeah I may not be as pretty as them by society standards but they were fools if they thought that my mates would ever trade me in for one of them. On the bright side, we are now hiring more male secretaries, although Caius threw a fit about it. He was convinced that I just wanted to gawk at some pretty men or something, but he shut himself up when I responded in a long, angry, monologue about the sexism going on in the castle.

"What do you want," Caius asked as smoothly as a knife slicing open skin. He was not pleased that his plans with me were interrupted. The woman in question looked to be sweating bullets.

"The Cullen Coven has asked for your audience," She stated in a false tone of confidence. Aro perked up at that and instantly his book was abandoned on the table as he stood. Taking in a deep breath, he sighed.

"Ah. I guess I didn't notice their arrival because I was too preoccupied in my charming flowers' scent. What exciting news!" He clapped once in glee, "Have them come in." The woman bowed her head before striding out of the room. All four of us went to our thrones while we waited.

"I didn't notice their scents either," Caius huffed before finishing, "Mate you are too transfixing." I smiled.

"Yes, she could very well be the death of us," Marcus chuckled. Within moments the doors opened to reveal the whole Cullen family. Odd. I heard a very faint heartbeat. For a moment I was concerned that maybe Bella wasn't changed but when I sought out her face, her eyes were the same honey color as the rest of them.

Aro seemed to be looking for the unexplained heartbeat as well, which actually gave time for Carlisle to speak first.

"Hello Aro," he said politely. Aro smiled, not giving any hints aside from his delayed speech, that he was confused. Standing, Aro left his dais and strode towards Carlisle. "My dear friend it is such a present that we have crossed paths so many times within so little months." Aro stopped in his tracks when he noticed Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmet become defensive. When I notice them get defensive, I automatically went on defense by vacating my chair to be by Aro. I didn't even realize what I did until Aro's hand was entwined with mine. I was really confused with just how overpowering the bond can be sometimes.

I must have shown my bewilderment on my face because the tension in the air left immediately when Aro started laughing at me. I pouted, but ended up smiling when he kissed my forehead. Turning his attention back towards the coven, Aro's gleeful attitude turned into a false sadness.

"I suppose you aren't here to catch up on old times, are you my friend?" Aro sounded like a kicked puppy. Carlisle gave a wry smile.

"No, I'm afraid not." Carlisle stepped away from his tight circled family and offered his hand. Without a moment's hesitation, Aro released my hand to clasp both of his hands around Carlisle's. After Aro dazed out for a moment, he muttered, "May I see her?"

Cautiously the circled family gave each other nervous glances. Only when Carlisle and Bella nodded to the others, did they slowly disband to expose a young girl. Most of our guards hissed, but were silenced with a lift of Aro's hand. She seemed human- with her flush face and brown eyes, but her unreal beauty and odd heartbeat suggested otherwise. Aro bent down and held out his hand to her.

"Hello Aro," the girl stated calmly. She looked to his hand for a moment before she rested her hand on Aro's cheek. This is one of the very few times I have ever seen Aro truly caught off guard. He backed his face away a bit until she made contact, but his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Magnifico," Aro whispered. His hand rested over hers for a moment before he backed away.

"This girl is half mortal, half immortal. She was carried by this newborn," Aro announced while gesturing towards Bella. Shock filled the room, including me. I have seen hybrids before, but I have never known of a human who survived to tell the tale of giving birth to one. I smiled towards Bella. I'm grateful she lived, but was somber at the thought of just how many women could've been spared had the doctor cared enough to try and keep them alive after they gave birth. I bent down and smiled widely at the young girl.

"Hello there. What's your name?" In return the girl grinned and repeated her gesture that she did with Aro, with me. Instantly my mind filled with warm memories of her childhood. Everything from first seeing her mother until now. The girl, Renesmee, emphasized the concerns of her parents about her aging, the fear of going to the Volturi, and what they told her about me. The young girl didn't really feel out of place because she knew how loved and cherished she was, but she sometimes did feel odd. She was happy to meet me… someone who was also rather odd. I noted that at first the family was against ever telling us about her, but thanks to Alice, they changed their minds. Alice was confident that no harm will come to Renesmee (which is accurate) and she didn't want to try and keep anything secret from us (more specifically me).

My smile widened. "Oh, you are a wonderful thing aren't you?" I nearly laughed while pulling her into a tight hug. Raising, I looked back towards Bella. "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations. And thank God you're alive!" I exclaimed before tilting my head, "Well sort of alive anyways." A ghost of a smile splayed on her lips before concern glossed over it again.

"Have you seen this before?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, I have and to address your concern, she will stop aging and live on for a very long time. We usually don't have such simple mixtures, so I've only seen three with purely human and vampire DNA, but they all seemed to grow up after 7 years and then they stay the same. One was over 200 years old if I remember correctly." That's when Bella and the rest of her family took part in a simultaneous moment of ease. It was fleeting though because of the circumstances.

I soon realized that I missed several conversations going on in the room while I was focused on Renesmee's past and talking with Bella. The conversations were fearfully fueled hateful speech towards the girl and most of the nonsense was being spouted by none other than my mate, Caius. "She isn't something we know about. We can't trust what she'll do," Caius hissed. I frowned because his words seemed to resonate with most of our guards.

I tapped my foot while giving Caius a look. "We will not kill her just because you aren't sure about what she is capable of. She is not like those creatures we fought before. Some of them were mindless, while the others were the products of their terrible upbringing. This girl is growing up in a loving home," I turned towards the Cullens with a smile and then looked back towards my mates, "She will not be a problem- if anything, she'll be able to keep our secret _better_ than a vampire. I see no reason to punish them." Aro regarded me carefully with a smile on his lips and when he spoke, his tone was wispy and gentle like a breeze.

"Amaryllis is right, we shouldn't fear this new creation," Aro gave me a loving gaze as he said his next sentence, "She is a miracle- a wonderful gift that shows use something different and exciting."

Caius suddenly looked like he ate something bitter- his eyes widened as they stared at me and something seemed to suddenly dawn on him. He recovered fast, turned his attention to the crowd, and spoke, "Your right brother….we shouldn't hold ill will towards something we don't understand, but I would like for us to keep tabs on her just to ensure that she is harmless." Aro nodded with a bright smile, "Of course! I was thinking the exact same thing."

Caius' gaze fell on me again and he still seemed utterly disturbed. His mouth opened and shut a couple times before he spoke again. "I apologize for my hasty judgments and spiteful speech." At that point I felt really stupid, and completely understood why Caius was being so apologetic. Saying anything bad against her and fearing the new and strange was essentially like a slap in my face. I guess old habits die hard so he spouted hateful things without considering how they related to me. A bloom of warmth filled my chest. Caius is not an apologetic man and he never likes to show any kind action that he deems as weak in front of others, but for me he worked up the courage to apologize- in front of our guards no less- and people he despises! I gave him a bright smile which seemed to calm him down somewhat.

Aro, who was gleaming at the two of us, now stepped to Carlisle and put his hand to his own chest, "Thank you for bringing this to us instead of trying to hide it. We see no reason for punishment today, but please, won't you stay for a while? I would love to have a chat with you, and while you stay Amaryllis can show you all her favorite spots around town. Our city has beautiful features that I'm sure little Renesmee would enjoy." Carlisle seemed a bit hesitant so Aro added on, "You staying would provide a chance to show the rest of the coven that she is nothing to be feared." At that Carlisle forced a smile and agreed. Those in the family that liked me were happy- Alice waved at me excitedly and Bella smiled for example- while others were not so thrilled. Renesmee grabbed my hand.

"Can my friend Jacob stay too?" I looked from her to Aro. We both knew through the girl's thoughts that Jacob was in the city as backup if things went wrong and that he was essentially a part of their family now. Caius was still unhappy with the scent of wolves around though and the others haven't been thrilled either. Aro sighed, "We would be remiss if we excluded a member of your family. Go on and welcome him in," Aro motioned towards some of our lower guards and they escorted the Cullens out. As they left Aro went to my side and rested his hand on the small of my back.

"You can leave the city too if you wish to do something with them that extends beyond our walls. Just keep you're assigned guards on you," He stated calmly. I looked at him like he had worms wiggling out of his ears. That was the one problem with my mates- they were a bit suffocating. I learned from Caius that they had slowly restricted their previous wives more and more until they were locked up in a tower, and it seemed like that now. They did not like me approaching anyone from outside the castle- hell they don't even feel comfortable with me approaching people _in_ the castle sometimes. They always hound me if I want to go outside, and it gets much worse the further that I want to go; they also assigned the whole elite guard as my personal body guard and since they were out on a mission I have the ex-wives body guards, Juana, and even Renata (Aro's personal bodyguard). I thought it was kind of funny that he assigned her to me since I think he needs her more, but I let it go. Granted they have been trying to loosen their restraints, and I know they are just looking out for me, but it can become quite vexing having to constantly push back against their rules. I just know that if I let them walk all over me, even if they don't wish it, they will end up caging me up.

Still, I more so take their rules as _suggestions_ and quite frequently ditch the guard to leave the castle or to have alone time, and I do stand up to them if they are overstepping their boundaries too much. So anyways, yeah the fact that Aro just said I could leave beyond the wall without me putting my foot down and demanding it, was a first and a big freaking deal.

"You mean that I get to leave the castle without you hounding me for a change?" Aro hmphed before begrudgingly stating, "You've been lonely as of late so I want you to go have fun with your friends without my nerves chaining you down," his tone lighten considerably for his next sentence, "Please text me by the hour to let me know you're okay and possibly call with an update once during your outing?"

"Hoow about I text every couple hours and tell you all about my adventure when I get home?" I asked sweetly. He shook his head and smirked, "I'm so close to caging you in our room, yet you wish to test me further. Text every hour….and tell me about your day when you get home." I chuckled, "Alright deal," and then kissed his cheek.

"Anyways," I started, "you don't need to bully my friends into staying hunny, and I'm not lonely. I have made many friends here and I have my three wonderful mates." I nuzzled his neck and listened to the soft rumble of content in his chest.

"I know darling but you still miss your daughter. I believe having little Renesmee around and going out with your friends that you haven't seen for a while will do you good," He purred. Sadness seeped into the forefront of my mind. Aro was right- I was missing my daughter like crazy. I kept going into that empty room they made for her and imagining how great it would be to have her here. I often would fantasize about doing mommy daughter things at the cottage, but I knew that things weren't ready yet. Now however, I can offer her the protection she needs and I'm just ready to have her back in my life.

"Maybe we can call Ezra again and try to encourage them to come," Aro suggested. I sighed. Many people from my group have actually made plans to visit soon, one faction of my group is even planning on staying for protection, while my more proactive part of the group has gone off with Demetri and our elite guard to explore leads and take down scientists. It's amazing how much gets done when you have a powerful vampire coven that holds all the authority in the vampire world, pluuus their old so they know a thing or two about hunting people down. It took years for my group alone to close in on a scientist and now we are already tracking one down after only a few months! I should've banged the Volturi kings ages ago!

Yet, with all of the acceptance I've received from my family, there are sections that will not visit because they want to stay in hiding and visiting someone who is now publicly famous in the vampire world is not a good idea if one wished to lie low. There is also a group that Ezra is in charge of that still views the Volturi as something not to be trusted.

I forgot that he was just as stubborn as me, but I've backed off of the issue for now because the Volturi haven't really proven themselves yet. Maybe after we take down our first scientist, the distrustful ones will come around. I understood the consequences of having them come visit which also is why I haven't pushed extremely hard or went out to take her. Regardless, a part of me was pissed that he was withholding my daughter from me still, and I'm starting to think that he isn't doing this just for Lilith's safety.

"Maybe." I tried to keep the sadness out of my tone, but it was difficult. I kissed Aro on the lips again and then walked over to Caius. Sitting on his lap, I cuddled against him and planted kisses all over his face. "I don't know about you but I _especially_ could use a break right now," I muttered suggestively in his ear. Caius genuinely smiled and returned my kisses with fervor. We left to our room and instead of roughhousing, we made love. He was gentle, tender, and sweet and afterwards we decided to just take the day and snuggle while watching T.V.


	27. Chapter 27

King's P.O.V

She's ready now to have her family, but things haven't fallen into place just yet. The kings have been trying to have Amaryllis' daughter visit, but it was to no avail and they were all sensitive to the fact that Amaryllis was missing her daughter more and more as days went on. Aro knew where the daughter was located now, thanks to a side assignment he gave Demetri, but Amaryllis is against going to see them purely because the other scientists are still around. She just didn't want the slightest risk of drawing attention to her family.

Essentially that family would need to move in until everyone was certain that all of the doctors were ascertained and destroyed- and no one really knew how long that might take. It was understandable to Aro and Marcus, that Ezra and Maria would be uncomfortable uplifting their lives to come stay in a strange place full of other vampires, but they could at the very least have Lilith stay for a couple years. They had her for about that long, and from what Arjana mentioned to Marcus, after sharing her updates with Lilith through the 'mind link,' Lilith continually mentioned that she greatly missed her mother and was more than willing to stay until the scientists were all gone.

It was intriguing to Aro specifically about Lilith's ability to add 'mind links' and he privately wished he could attain her power. They can share thoughts no matter the distance, but one could still retain privacy. Arjana explained it to Marcus that you had to reach your thoughts out to someone in order for it to reach them.

So with knowing that their mate was hurting inside, they were each determined to set things right. While Amaryllis was out with the Cullens, Aro strode to Maxum and Arjana's home in the castle and knocked on the door. Maxum opened it and glared Aro down. Aro however was used to this and continually smiled. "May I please come in? It's about Amaryllis." At that Maxum lightened up ever so slightly and stepped aside.

As soon as Aro got comfortable on the couch, he spoke. "You have noticed that she has been missing her daughter no?" Maxum crossed his arms, "I'm not going to take Lilith away if that's what you're gonna ask."

"No, no of course not," Aro assured, "I simply wish to try and contact them- more specifically Maria. We have only ever been harshly hung up on by Ezra and have yet to even hear the voice of the step-mother. Surely I could try and reason with her?" Maxum continued his accusing stare.

"I may not agree with what Ezra is doing or his choices in general, but I won't let some stuck up asshole threaten them. Especially not Maria. She's a good person and second mother to Lilith."

Aro kept his mask on perfectly, although inside he was thinking of all the ways he could torture the hulking mass before him. Aro may seem 'kinder' than before, but he still had little patience for disrespect. "I ensure you that I do not wish to _threaten_ them in any way. I simply wish to talk to her. Won't you at least ask her for me if she would be willing to speak?" Maxum was mulling it over so Aro tried to push further.

"I'm only trying to do what's best for my mate. I know you think of me in a dim light, and I won't argue and say that I am actually a saint, but you _know_ I love Amaryllis and would do _anything_ for her and you also understand that I don't want to do anything that my flower would disapprove of. Now tell me, isn't it worth a shot for me to try and persuade them to come over, and do you really believe Amaryllis would tolerate me if I tried to threaten her family in order to attain that goal?"

"I may not be the most well-read man in the world, but I got feelings about people, and you Aro are a snake," Maxum bit out but then sighed, "…but you are a snake that would do anything to protect what he loves. You'd even kill without a second thought to keep it," his eyes narrowed accusingly before he conceded, "I see what you mean though. You wouldn't want to do anything that she would disapprove of- and she would drag you through hot coals if you threatened Maria. Fine. I'll call her now and ask if she'd be willing to talk to you."

Aro smiled brightly as Maxum dialed her number. It rang out once, but she picked up during the second try.

"Hello?" A female voice with a slight Spanish accent rang out.

"Hey Maria. You got time to talk?" Maxum asked.

"Oh yes! I've missed hearing from you guys so much! I wish we were still mind linked. How is Arjana doing? How are you doing? Is the castle of the undead treating you well?" Maxum smiled.

"I'm fine. She's fine. I was wondering if you were alone right now," He looked to Aro, "This is kinda a private convo." After a beat of silence Maria responded.

"Right. Ezra won't be home from work for another couple hours, and Lilith's downstairs making some sort of mess." Maxum and Aro both hear the woman's footsteps before she spoke again. "Alright she shouldn't be able to hear me in here. Are you okay?" Concern laced her tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Listen this is about Lilith. Um, well you know Amaryllis and how much she wants to see her daughter. These years 'growing up' have been rough on her without her daughter, and I think she's spent enough time 'getting a chance to be a kid'. She has her diploma now, is attending online college, and has a safe place to call home now. Well…it's not my place to really say anything but she kinda parented Arjana with me and I know she's a good mother. There…I…uh…spoke my peace on the matter, but one of her mates wants to talk to you. You don't have to of course and trust me I won't let him threaten you otherwise." Aro was pleased that Maxum decided to open the discussion and say his opinion. Arguments can be more persuasive coming from a friend.

"I… uh….yes," Maria replied, "I'll talk to him." Maxum sighed and handed over the phone before sitting down across from Aro to listen in.

"Hello! It is a pleasure to make you acquaintance. I'm Aro," Aro stated cheerfully. Maria cleared her thoat and sounded much more confident.

"Hello Aro, I'm Maria. Is Amaryllis with you?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm talking to you without her knowledge. She doesn't wish to push further on this subject, but I can't let it go. Her loneliness is getting the better of her, and let's face it, we really don't know when our enemies will be eliminated. I don't want her to miss seeing her daughter grow up."

"I'm sorry. I really am, but Ezra doesn't want to uplift everything to go there for however long we would need to stay. Our roots have become deep and we turned this place into our home. If we went their once, we might get followed and get captured. It is too risky," Maria countered with a polite but firm voice.

"But think of little Lilith. Is it fair for her to not see her mother in such a long span of time? I do understand your fear- and I really do sympathize, but you must realize that we are a powerful force to be reckoned with and that I will not let harm come to my mate's family so easily. We could provide you with protection after you leave and it is not like you would be caged here if you chose to stay."

"I'm sorry but we don't quite trust that you'll protect us, and we aren't certain about the idea of Lilith being in such a cruel environment," Maria interjected. Aro took a moment before responding.

"Have you spoken at all to Maxum or more so Arjana about how they are surviving in such a _cruel_ environment?" There was silence. Maxum looked uncomfortable with the idea of getting in the middle again but he spoke out anyways.

"They have actually been very accommodating. Arjana has been having a blast here and although I don't trust them, I trust that they'll try to protect us….if only for Amaryllis' sake."

"I'm sorry I can't. I just can't. Ezra is dead set against it," She said after a couple minutes. Aro could tell she was cracking, but also inferred on who was the head of the household. It would be a problem if she decided to be a dutiful wife and listen to her husband. At this point all Aro could hope for was to start a flame of rebellion in the woman's head.

"You seem to be a lovely person, and I'm sure Lilith is quite lucky to have you," Aro complemented, "I'm sure you are a wonderful mother and a dutiful wife, but sometimes mothers need to overrule their husbands and make sacrifices in order to preserve the safety of their child. I'm offering a safe haven for her and the rest of you. You could live a peaceful life here and could even work and enjoy yourselves amongst the humans if you chose. From the sound of it, life for a long time was picking up and moving so I'm sure Lilith would be quite used to it. And my brothers and I will prove to you every chance we get that we will do whatever we can to make Lilith happy here."

Aro paused for a moment and sighed, "Sure you are safe now, but haven't you all been in this situation before? Amaryllis mentioned a place in Montana where they all felt safe, but it didn't last, and it was from their comfort that they lost an entire part of their family," Aro knew that he was starting to step over a line judging by the way Maxum was glaring so he quickly moved on, "Think of Lilith. I'm sure you have seen her tears and frustration at not seeing her mother. Do you really wish for her to grow up and spend years without her mother in her life? I'm sure you are an amazing mother and that she adores you, but she needs Amaryllis too." Aro waited patiently for her response.

"I'm sorry…. I got to go."

Aro sighed, "Well please consider my words at least. Thank you for your time and have a pleasant evening." After returning the phone to Maxum, he thanked him and then made his exit.

"She may be traditional, but she will do what she feels is right for Lilith," Maxum stated before walking towards his room. Aro stopped in the doorway and glanced towards Maxum. 'That almost sounded consoling,' Aro thought with a smirk and he left.

While Aro was trying his hand at retrieving Lilith, Caius and Marcus were trying to plan a couple perfect get aways. Caius remembered how Amaryllis looked at the painting of the mountain range on their first date and later how she would look while talking about her time in Montana. He was planning a trip to America where they would first visit a couple major cities and then end it in Montana. Marcus was browsing through different cruises, trips to Paris, and trips to Japan. After 30 minutes of research, he sighed.

"She would like a trip on a cruise, but because of our condition, we wouldn't be able to attend."

"We will not have her go on a cruise alone," Caius snipped with a bit of jealousy. He was not too fond of the idea of his mate wearing scantily clothing around strange half naked men for a week.

"Of course not," Marcus agreed, "…but because of us our mate may not get to live happily like she would like. She can go amongst the humans and the sun….we cannot." Caius shook his head.

Since Amaryllis has moved in, Marcus has slowly reverted back to how he was back when Didyme was alive. His rare soft chuckled has evolved into a booming laughter; he has become far more animated in discussions; and essentially he has come back into the world of the living. With all the positives, there has been a draw back. Marcus was terrified of losing this happiness that he felt and was just waiting for something awful to happen. Aro once told Caius in confidence that Marcus' fear is like a constant buzzing in his head. Marcus felt that at any moment Amaryllis might slip through his fingers, whether it be because of her death, or because he might lose her favor. This led him to always go even further than his brothers to do anything he could to make her smile (and the brothers were already going above and beyond). He practically worshipped the ground she walked on, and was even more possessive than Caius in terms of protectiveness over her. At the same time, doubts cloud his mind that what he does isn't enough and that he'll disappoint her.

Amaryllis has been giving back and trying to show Marcus especially that she wasn't going anywhere, but Aro thinks that it might take a very long time before her words and actions will actually get through to him. What's worse is that Amaryllis was cursed with a very similar insecurity. She did a lot for them but constantly felt that it wasn't enough. It was quite amusing to Caius and Aro, in an odd way, to watch how their mate and Marcus' insecurity would bounce off one another. He would take her out for dinner, then she would feel worse about herself and buy him a book that he's been wanting, than he feels worse and takes her to an art museum, which in turn makes her feel worse so she plans a relaxing get away. When Aro and Caius realized that showering her with gifts all the time was actually making her feel more insecure, they both toned it down slightly to try and get her used to things. With her and Marcus however it is an endless give and take mixed in with that fear of not being enough for one another. Caius was concerned, but Aro has assured him that things will eventually blow over.

 _'_ _Marcus has spent so long in the depths of despair, that he is paranoid about his happiness now,"_ Aro had told him _, "And although Amaryllis may act like a figure of confidence around others, she grew up learning that any happiness never lasted for long and that getting comfortable came with a deadly price. They both have problems they need to work out- and this may takes years- but it will happen and they will both be stronger by the end of it. We just have to be patient with both of them and ensure that Marcus' train of thoughts never get too negative and make sure we remind Amaryllis every day that she is more than enough for us.'_

Remembering Aro's words, Caius patted Marcus' shoulder, sympathizing with the man's fear.

"If we cover ourselves head to toe and take precautions then we can be with her wherever she goes." Marcus didn't seem convinced. "We are still limited," He frowned.

At this point Aro strolled in. "We are only majorly limited in specific situations like theme parks and beaches and in both situations we can work around it. If you are leaning towards a beach and cruise, then let's just take her on our boat and buy her an island," Aro shrugged while seating himself on a couch. Caius nodded in approval and the mention of the idea seemed to cheer up Marcus immensely.

"Do you think she would like that?" Marcus asked, "Maybe she would like a cruise because of the people." Aro waved his hand dismissively.

"She will be ecstatic to be able to be with us in the sun with no fear. You worry far too much on trivial things," Aro shrugged, "Aside from that, Carlisle bought his wife an island and I refuse to be shown up by him," Then he smiled and clapped his hands once, "So it's settled- Marcus start looking for an island. Once that is done- I will design a perfect home away from home for us all. Until that is ready, we will plan another getaway. Caius what did you have in mind?" Caius handed over his meticulous schedule and Aro smiled.

"This will be perfect. After the Cullens leave we will whisk her away to America," Aro said while handing back the plans to Caius.

"I will have everything…." Caius was cut short by a sound of boots half skipping towards them and beautiful humming. All three of their heads snapped to the door and each felt a bloom of excitement. Quickly, Caius and Marcus put everything away just before Amaryllis strolled in. She was in winter clothing with a long sleeved sweater, jeans, boots, and a hat. Her hair was down and messy due to the wind, and her lips and cheeks were still rosy from the cold. She immediately took off her jacket and hugged the closest mate too her- which was Marcus. Afterwards she rested on his lap and allowed Marcus to snuggle against her like she was a cuddly teddy bear. Amaryllis giggled but then made a straight face.

"Hello sir," She saluted Aro which made him smirk. He knew where she was going with this and loved that she was feeling childish. He put his feet up on the desk and crossed his arms. "I take it you have a report for me?" He asked sternly. Amaryllis was trying exceptionally hard to keep her serious face. "Yes sir!"

Aro did a slight nod. "Well out with soldier." Amaryllis went into indiscriminant detail about her trip with the Cullens and the kings enjoyed the pure joy in Amaryllis' tone. While talking, Marcus let his hands roam all over her which caused her to pause a couple times, but she kept focused. The kings were properly pissed at hearing the part about a rude store owner, but didn't let the airy feeling get snuffed out by showing their anger (although they each made a mental note about it). The guards nearby smiled as they listened to the booming laughter of their masters.


	28. Chapter 28

I'm sorry my readers, but I can no longer continue this story. In about a month I will take it down. Until then, however, my story will be put up for adoption! So if any of you wonderful readers wish to adopt this story, please PM me and I'll send you my word doc of all I got. Just make sure to mention me as one of the authors please and have fun with the story! Thank you for all of the love and support for this journey. You guys helped encourage me to write and become a better author.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everyone! I'm pleased to tell you that this story has a new author, Rene Mai, and I'm sure they'll do an excellent job. Until they are ready to post their rendition of the story, I will keep this one up. Thank you to all of my supporters along the way!

I really appreciated every comment, follow, and favorite I received. Thank you! A special shout out to Ms Poison Ivey, who encouraged me greatly since the beginning.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note:

Hello! It's been a long time haha. I just wanted to let all my wonderful readers know that the new version of the story has been posted. Rene and I decided to keep this version of the story up as well, so you all can have both versions. Thank you for all of the love and support! Since I finally have some free time, I'm going to start working on my next story.

Thank you again and have a great day!


End file.
